Wet With Tears
by MoonExpressions
Summary: Ryoma never wanted to fall in love…because falling in love meant losing your mind, losing logic, and an Echizen Ryoma without a mind shouldn’t exist...Too bad reality's harsh. Thrill pair AU
1. There's No Such Thing As Fate

A/N: I couldn't resist my favorite pairing and the result of that is a new Short story. It has been one I thought of doing for a long time after **Waiting for you** but I dropped it… now with some prompting from people, I decided to put the first chapter up. Depending on the responses, I'll either delete it or continue it XP

Review please!

* * *

**Wet With Tears**

**Rated:** T

**Summary: **Ryoma never wanted to fall in love…because falling in love meant losing your mind, losing logic, and an Echizen Ryoma without a mind shouldn't exist.

Pairing: FujiXRyoma

* * *

**Chapter one: There's No Such Thing As Fate**

_Atobe Corporations_

_Tokyo, Japan_

_Saturday_

"It's due to your talent that we are even struggling through." Takumi said fondly to his boss. His boss continued to stare out at the lights that lit Tokyo in the night. His emotionless face didn't budge as he raked a hand through his dark green hair.

"Echizen-san?" Takumi questioned.

"Uresai(shut up) Doujinshi Takumi" Ryoma said using his full name when he was overly irritated by his secretary.

"Ha-hai!" Takumi agreed and returned his eyes to the papers in his hands.

It had taken his boss a year to get where he was in Tokyo. The Echizen's had always been a big part of business in Tokyo and internationally but it was due to his boss's father that they had fell back a couple years. To be doing business with the Atobe's was one of the biggest accomplishments his boss had done this month.

"Echizen-san, Atobe-san is ready to receive you," a young woman said softly.

"Come Takumi…" Ryoma said in an emotionless voice. He tore his gaze from the view and followed the woman into a spacious office. The wide windows were closed now but the tasteful art and furniture that was in the room was artfully designed to yell "masculinity".

"Echizen…" Atobe greeted.

"Atobe." Ryoma greeted with his own slight nod. He sat in a black leather chair across a huge cheery oak table tastefully designed. The quality of everything was top-notch as was the coffee the secretary just handed to him.

"Domo" Ryoma said to the woman and she smiled.

" Let's get down to business." Atobe said with a smile and handed a folder over to Ryoma.

"Aa." Ryoma said and accepted it.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Takumi fidgeted in his seat. He had seen the look on Atobe's secretary's face. It was one that was seen on multiple ladies in the past when they looked at his boss. Desire.

Although the boss never seemed to care or notice, he was indeed a very good-looking man at the age of 28. He was toned from years of tennis and working out. The child-like features he had back then had shaped into a strong look, a formidable man.

" I accept." Ryoma said after skimming the outline of the agreement. " I expect a layout soon to see how my hotel will look. The Tokyo branch cannot be less grand then my other chains."

"Understood." Atobe smiled. " Ore-sama only orders the best to be done, especially if it's for my brat!" Atobe finished fondly.

Ryoma didn't reply as he signed and stood to leave. Atobe and his relationship dated way back to middle school days when they had been at each other's throat due to financial standing or any other sport. Although Atobe was older by two years, he had the tendency to bug Ryoma.

"Dating anyone yet brat?" Atobe asked.

"I don't have time for praising women about their hair." Ryoma said with a wave of his hand. Atobe smirked and posed haughtily as he always did. "Ore-sama is NOT surprised! With your attitude, I'd rather enjoy Tezuka's company!"

"You are, nonetheless, still the monkey-king," Ryoma said with a sigh and started to walk out.

"The opening ceremony of my mother's charity is tomorrow! You'd better show."

"Mada mada!" Ryoma said and walked out of the room with Takumi trailing after him.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Perhaps tomorrow you can pick up a nice girl." Takumi suggested to Ryoma as they waited for Horio to drive the car around.

"Why?" Ryoma asked. He glanced at his watch again; he had things to do,

"You are 28." Takumi pointed out. " How about that nice Ryuzaki girl? Aren't her parents always throwing her your way?"

"That's exactly why I avoid her." Ryoma stated and climbed in as soon as Takumi opened the door.

Takumi sighed and decided not to breech this topic again for a while. Ryoma was completely dense that the Ryuzaki's daughter actually liked him. Then again, anything that couldn't be explained using logic was crap to Ryoma. Takumi had been with the family ever since Nanjiroh had married Rinko and took over the company. He had watched the love and growing that took place. The family was even generous enough to take in Nanako, Najiroh's sister's daughter when Nanako's father fell into debt and committed suicide taking her mother with him.

"Takumi, what work do I have left to do?" Ryoma asked.

"Nothing of importance Echizen-san…you've finished this week's work already." Takumi said checking his list.

"What about next week's?" Ryoma asked impatiently.

"There's only a meeting about the layout for the new hotel." Takumi confirmed. " You're two weeks ahead of schedule."

Ryoma nodded but Takumi knew he wasn't really paying attention; his gaze was focused on Tokyo tower.

"Okaa-san…" Ryoma muttered.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Ryoma sighed and took off his business suit handing it to the maid. Heading towards his bedroom he stopped when Nanako came out of her room.

"Okaeri!" She greeted with a bright smile.

Ryoma's defenses lowered a bit and he smiled a stiff smile back to her. " Tadaima."

"Did you eat already Ryoma?"

"Aa." Ryoma said. "You didn't have to wait up for me Nanako."

Nanako shook her head slightly, "Iie, daijoubu desu (it's all right)" Nanako said. "It's because you're all I have left Ryoma…it comforts me to know you come home."

Ryoma clucked her chin lightly. " I'll always come home."

Nanako laughed lightly. " I can't believe you're already taller than me, even if I'm older than you by 4 years!"

"You should settle down with that boyfriend of yours." Ryoma said staring at her engagement ring. Nanako also looked at the 24 karat gold ring with 2 sets of diamonds encrusted into an intricate design.

"Not until you are." Nanako said and headed back to her room. " I expect to see you tomorrow at the Atobe's charity."

Ryoma suppressed a groan and nodded.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Fuji Corp_

_Tokyo, Japan_

_Saturday._

Tezuka buttoned his shirt quickly as he searched for his jacket.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" Fuji asked sitting up from his bed.

"At Atobe's ball? Sure" Tezuka said softly and looked in the mirror as he corrected his jacket and slipped his glasses on. Leaning over, he kissed Fuji hard before moving back.

"Oyasumi (good night)" Tezuka said without a backward glance.

"Aa…" Fuji said and sprawled on his bed a while longer. Tezuka's scent was still strong next to him. Pushing the sheets aside, Fuji slipped out of bed naked and went to search for his pants among the rumpled clothes on the ground. Shaking it in an attempt to make it more presentable, Fuji went looking for his boxers. Slipping both on he looked in the mirror and noted the kiss mark on his collarbone. Fuji smiled as he brushed his fingertips by it before grabbing his shirt. He had to get home before it got to late. As far as Yuuta and Yumiko knew, he was working late at the office, which wasn't a total lie. He was at the office in his spare bedroom…making passionate love with his lover.

Grabbing his jacket, he shut the door to his bedroom and grabbed his suitcase on his desk before skidding out.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Fuji drove home quickly. He was in charge of most of the work since Yumiko refused to take part in the family business of Ads and Photography. His parents were dealing with business overseas so he was left with sole responsibility for the Tokyo branch, whereas Yuuta was in charge of the minor chains in Hokkaido and Osaka. Pulling his tie slightly he opened the window and stared at Tokyo Tower. It was a beautiful sight in the middle of the night…

………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Okaeri."

"Tadaima Onee-san" Fuji greeted and took off his shoes. "Were you waiting for me?"

"Aa…" Yumiko said with a slight smile. "Syuusuke…you're 30 and you haven't settled down yet…which worries me…"

"Yumiko-nee-san, you're older than me, Fuji teased.

"But I'm married and I have a daughter!" Yumiko countered. " Syuusuke, haven't you found someone to love yet?"

"I have…multiple times," Fuji said with a smile to his sister. " Love is so easy to come by these days."

"But your kind of love means nothing in the long-run Syuusuke" Yumiko said with a frown. She stood and grabbed her purse. " I'm going home, Mizuki should be asleep by now."

"Aa…" Fuji said and waited at the door while his sister slid her heels on.

"Oyasumi Syuusuke…love will definitely play with you since you've been playing with it."

Fuji frowned slightly. " Onee-san…"

Yumiko disappeared into the night as she walked towards her car.

With a sigh Fuji shut the door, he needed to shower before sleeping.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Yumiko sighed as she entered her car and looked at the passenger seat where she had been foretelling Syuusuke's fortune for the next few days. There was a lot of drama in the cards and the card that signified love and attraction was on the top of the problems. She had came to warn him, but this time, she believed he needed to feel the extent this time for his loose use of "love".

………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Mizukochi Ballroom_

_9 pm, Sunday night._

It was one of those events where everyone of importance came to gossip and chat. It was the perfect evening to NOT be here in Ryoma's case. He hadn't been here for more than 2 minutes when he had already greeted 30 people _and_ their daughters. He hadn't had one moment to himself since he stepped into this ballroom. With a slight sigh, he excused himself from an old business associate who wanted in on the money Ryoma was making. Ryoma went in search of Takumi, who had disappeared earlier to look for a glass of wine for him. Cursing his secretary underneath his breath, he headed to the nearest balcony to breathe fresh air.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Fuji parted ways with his sister's family and Yuuta upon arriving. They descended into the ballroom together but dispersed among the crown to find their own things to do. In Fuji's case, he was looking for Tezuka. Tezuka Kunimitsu was the Atobe family's lawyer, there was no doubt he'd be invited. Fuji smiled lightly as he nodded to a couple people he knew and spotted Tezuka's stoic self in the middle of a crowd of girls. With a smile he advanced, straight on to Tezuka's side. Grabbing two cups of wine from a man that was passing by, he continued to head towards Tezuka, zigzagging through people that were talking here and there. As he approached Tezuka and the fawning girls, a big man behind him moved back bumping into Fuji. With Fuji's slender build he took the hit a bit more forceful than a usual man and went flying forward with no stop. He felt an arm wrap around his waist and steadied him upright again.

"Thank you…" Fuji trailed off as he noted that one glass he was carrying had spilled across his savior's black suit. "I'm so sorry."

"Mada mada." The man muttered and took off his jacket to reveal a nicely tone body through his white shirt.

Fuji looked up and noted the man was about his height. Ryoma looked up and Fuji was taken aback.

'Golden eyes…' Fuji realized.

Ryoma on the other hand was quite captivated by this person's closed eyes and slim figure. Although he wasn't much to look at, something about him caught Ryoma's eyes.

* * *

A/N: well that's all for chapter one. Review and tell me what you think so far…it's the first chapter so bare with me as one after another, each character had to be introduced.

Thank you for reading whether you liked it of not!


	2. Attraction

A/N: I'm glad I have positive reviews for this story XD

The characters are going to be dealing with a lot of things so be patient if they don't get to the bed for a long time or in record time! XD

**NBKitty-**Thanks for the support XD

**Oruchuban Ebichu-** I'm glad you enjoy my stories :P it's really all right if you don't review all the time but every once in a while would be nice X )

**NdebN- **I guess this story's a keeper too then XD

**SupernaturalFreak1- **I'm glad you'll support this one as well :P

**Morelen-** It'll definitely be more interesting... later...I think Fuji's more than something to look at but this IS Ryoma's thoughts and not mine XP

**FlyingShadow666- **Thanks for the review - They make me happy XD

**FanGirl666- **Thanks for the review! makes me always want to update!

**1FujiEijiLover- **Glad you'll support this story as well XP

**Kawaii-Aikurushii-Kitsune-** Well, it's my job to keep all of you entertained... I try my best to rake up ideas people rarely use or haven't thought of yet!

**Selyn- **Who knows if Tezuka's going to get the brush or not, this story has it's own twist and you evetually you find out who's actually with who and for what reason XP (won't say more)

**Empress Satori**- They're just a n easy pairing to work with since they alreayd have a close relationship XP but is he the victim? The point of this fic was to show a bit more of the older side of them XD

* * *

**Wet With Tears**

**Rated**: T

**Summary:** Ryoma never wanted to fall in love…because falling in love meant losing your mind, losing logic, and an Echizen Ryoma without a mind shouldn't exist.

**Pairing:** FujiXRyoma

* * *

**Chapter two: Attraction**

_Recap_

'Golden eyes…' Fuji realized.

Ryoma on the other hand was quite captivated by this person's closed eyes and slim figure. Although he wasn't much to look at, something about him caught Ryoma's eyes.

(A/n: Trust me, Fuji's something to look at to me but for Ryoma at the moment, he's not to into it :P)

………………………………………………………………………………………..

"I'm really sorry," Fuji said softly. His eyes were glued on the golden ones that stared back at him…

"Echizen-san!"

The yell broke their trance as Ryoma turned to face Takumi and Fuji looked at his hand covered in wine.

"Echizen-san… thank god I found you, what happened?" Takumi asked.

" I need you to call for a replacement jacket." Ryoma instructed, "and give me your water bottle."

Takumi didn't hesitate to hand over his water bottle or reach for his cell to call home.

Ryoma turned back to look at the slender male that was staring at his hands. He looked so fragile yet; there was an aura around him. Spotting a man-in-waiting near by, he ordered him to clean up the mess and take the glasses of wine from the fragile looking man. With a sigh, Ryoma grasped his arm and dragged him to the balcony.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Fuji felt a bit guilty that this man, now identified as Echizen-san, had to get a new jacket for his blunder. Staring at the wine that was drying on his hand he watched from the corner of his eye as the golden-eyed man took control immediately and had the butler clean up the mess. Suddenly the man stopped and grabbed his arm.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Come on…" Ryoma commanded and took Fuji outside.

"I…"

Ryoma ignored him as he opened the water bottle and poured the contents over Fuji's hands. Reaching into his pocket, he withdrew a handkerchief and handed it to Fuji.

Finally getting the midst of what he was doing, Fuji rinsed his hands of the wine and accepted the handkerchief.

"Thanks," Fuji muttered and couldn't decide what to do with the handkerchief after using it.

"Just throw it away," Ryoma said. His lips twitched in amusement at watching this man.

"A-aa…" Fuji said and stuffed it into his own pocket to wash later. This man was obviously rich and didn't care that his handkerchief was an expensive brand! Even for a moderately successful company like Fuji, wouldn't be able to buy this brand! Getting a better look at him now, Fuji noted that Echizen-san was almost the same height as himself, save for half an inch at the most. His messily styled hair was of a rare shade of dark green and those eyes…he'd never seen anything more captivating…not in all the lovers he's had over the years.

"Are you done assessing me?" Ryoma asked. This was the first time in the last few years that he wanted to laugh out loud…

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to," Fuji confessed.

Ryoma was taken a back when he saw the man open his eyes to reveal startling blue eyes and him. Ryoma covered his surprise well but he couldn't help assess this man as well…this man could pass off as a woman if he was a bit more shapely…

"Echizen-san!" Takumi came running with the jacket.

"That was fast!" Fuji said in amazement.

"I always keep a spare in the car… just in case…" Ryoma said slipping on his new evening jacket. "I'm always prepared."

"I see…" Fuji said and looked at Echizen's face. It was unreadable; the golden eyes he had liked so much were emotionless as was his face at the moment, a bit like Tezuka…

Tezuka! He had forgotten he got in the mess trying to get to Tezuka!

"I'm still sorry about the trouble, if I could ask you to, can I take you out to lunch tomorrow as repayment?" Fuji asked. Strangely he had wanted to linger with this man, even if Echizen didn't demand payment. In other cases Fuji wouldn't have cared if he got off scot-free, but he wanted to see this man more…

"Sure." Ryoma heard himself answering. Normally he would say no because he was busy, but something about how this man looked at him was making him confused, making him say things without thinking…he was losing his mind…

"Great…umm…where can I contact you…"Fuji asked.

"Ah…" Ryoma reached over and grabbed Fuji's cell from where it was prodding out of his pants pocket. Inserting his number rapidly, he handed it back to Fuji.

"Um…how should I list you?" Fuji asked.

"Just tell me your name." Ryoma commanded.

Fuji almost smiled. He had just been given an order…something he was not accustomed to at all!

"My name is Fuji Syuusuke, and you are?" Fuji asked.

"Echizen," Ryoma stated, "Echizen Ryoma."

"Ah…" Fuji nodded. The name seemed to click somewhere in his head as being heard before but he couldn't recall where…

"Well Echizen-san… I'll see you tomorrow." Fuji said and extended his hand. Ryoma grasped onto it as well and both were surprised when they felt a slight tremor run through them both. Fuji had opened his eyes slightly in surprise and he had clearly, for a moment, saw the surprise flash through Echizen's golden eyes.

"See you around." Ryoma said and turned away abruptly to talk to his man.

Fuji left the balcony and tried to spot Tezuka out again…it seemed he had lost sight of Tezuka with that small distraction.

Fuji sighed. It had taken him a while to convince Tezuka to be his lover…he couldn't afford to lose what he had tried so hard to obtain!

………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Meanwhile _

On the other side of the ballroom Yumiko was observing her brother's blunder. It seemed he had met with his first misfortune already…

When she noted the handshake between the both of them, it seemed to Yumiko that they were sealing their fate for being bonded after this incident…

"Ganbatte Syuusuke…" Yumiko muttered underneath her breath and turned back to the man her husband was talking to.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Ryoma sighed; he once more had to nod his greeting to a business associate, his wife, _and _daughter. Ryoma wanted to smirk as he thought of all the people who came up to him and never introduced him their son before. Turning his gaze slightly to the side he caught sight of Fuji again.

"Takumi…where does the last name Fuji come from?" Ryoma asked his secretary when the family migrated.

"I believe that's the Ad Company we'll be associating with tomorrow for the expansion and publicity of the Echizen Hotel chain…" Takumi confirmed.

"Ah! So that's who he is…" Ryoma muttered.

Takumi nodded and lifted a brow slightly. Why was Echizen-san curious about him when there were richer and more influential families he was introduced to?

Ryoma eyes followed Fuji's unconsciously again and a slight frown crossed his face as he saw whom Fuji was leaving with. Tezuka Kunimitsu, the son of one of the best lawyers you could get in Tokyo. Following his father's footsteps, Ryoma knew perfectly well he was Atobe's personal lawyer and consultant.

"Echizen-san…should we greet more people?" Takumi asked.

"No." Ryoma decided. " Let's find the Atobe's, give our regard, donate, and leave."

Takumi sighed. " What about eligible young women's?"

"For you?" Ryoma asked.

"For you Echizen-san…" Takumi said, " You are-"

"28…yeah…yeah." Ryoma said brushing Takumi off. "Just do as I say. I'm the one paying you know."

Takumi sighed and followed his boss. How was his boss ever going to find a bride when he was so anti-social, cocky, blunt, emotionless, and…goddamn good-looking with enough money to please any women…

………………………………………………………………………………………..

" Atobe." Ryoma greeted.

"Ah Brat! You made it!" Atobe said with a smirk.

"Keigo!" his mother chided. " Sorry for his remarks Echizen-san, are you enjoying yourself?"

"I was, unfortunately I have business so I must be going." Ryoma said lying through his teeth like a professional.

"Che!" Atobe said with a haughty smirk he of all people knew Ryoma had no work to do because he was a workaholic!

"Itai (ouch)!" Atobe muttered when his mother pinched him in anger at his rudeness.

"Well then, I hope you have a good night." Atobe's mother said as Ryoma bowed to her in respect.

"You as well, " Ryoma said ignoring the intimidating looks Atobe was throwing at him for backing out so early into the night. Handing a check to Atobe's mother, he put on his professional business smile and hoped she's do well with this charity.

Without saying goodbye to Atobe, he rushed out with Takumi. Ryoma was glad his car was already waiting when they got there with the door open. Climbing in, he finally let the façade of 'happiness to be at a gathering' down.

"It wasn't that bad." Takumi said aloud.

"No…it wasn't…" Ryoma decided with a frown. For some reason he felt as if his life was taking a turn…

………………………………………………………………………………………..

"He's very generous Keigo…" Atobe's mother said staring at the check.

"2 million…" Atobe breathed out. Yes, Ryoma was very generous today…and in everything else he did…yet he never went bankrupt. Atobe frowned as he handed the check back to his mother. It was due to this generosity to the rich and poor that Ryoma had established trust and confidence in his staff.

"I really need to find out how he manages everything without losing too much." Atobe muttered.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

"That was good Mitsu…" Fuji said softly as he pulled his pants up from around his knees.

"It was a bad place to do this." Tezuka corrected as he kept his gaze on the doorway. If anyone walked in and saw them like this, Tezuka would be humiliated. Then again, his lover wanted, no, demanded to be taken in places where they could be caught. It caused excitement to his lover, and although Tezuka didn't want to admit it, he himself, got more excited as well.

"But you liked it right?" Fuji asked coming up from behind Tezuka to stroke him gently through his boxers.

"Stop it" Tezuka commanded and pulled away hard from the slight caresses he'd just received.

Fuji chuckled lightly and continued to fix himself while his gaze was on the growing organ Tezuka was trying to detain.

"It's no good Mitsu…" Fuji said with a smile as he finished fixing himself. Dropping to his knees in front of Tezuka he smiled. "We should take care of this."

Tezuka's expression remained passive, even as Fuji's hand slid past his boxers and trailed his soft lips along the length of him. Closing his eyes, Tezuka clenched his fist to not break as Fuji's lips covered the head completely in one go.

'That's it!' Tezuka thought and jammed his full-length into Fuji's soft mouth.

Fuji on the other hand would've smiled in victory if he weren't so busy taking in the full force of Tezuka's thrust. He always made it his goal to break Tezuka twice each time they meet.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Elsewhere_

Ryoma cursed as he sat at his desk unable to concentrate on things that wasn't needed till three weeks from now. Every time he tried to get seriously into his paperwork, Fuji's face appeared.

'What's wrong with you Echizen!' Ryoma asked as he pulled back his curtains. He was staying in Tokyo for as long as needed till the Tokyo headquarters was built right. Staring at Tokyo tower he sighed. Perhaps it was the city that was killing him…this city had taken so much away from him…

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Nanako peeked once more into Ryoma's room to see him staring at Tokyo tower once more. She closed her eyes with a sigh and shut the door quietly. No matter how strong that boy looked, he was scarred…

"Mieno-san?" Takumi said approaching her.

"Ah…Takumi-kun…"Nanako greeted with a smile.

" Is there something you needed from Echizen-kun?" Takumi asked.

"…Yes…he needs to sleep." Nanako decided.

Takumi nodded and understood her worried face. It was one reason why Takumi hadn't allowed Ryoma to come here alone without him or Nanako.

"I'll see what I can do…"

Nanako nodded. " We'll be leaving as soon as he settles the plans right?"

"Aa" Takumi said with a nod.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

_The Next Morning_

"Aniki!"

Syuusuke opened one eye and smiled, " Yuuta… you're home."

Yuuta nodded and frowned at his older brother. " You're late for your meeting according to Nee-san…"

"" Syuusuke said looking at the clock. Usually he wasn't so sleepy, but yesterday he met up with one of his ex-boyfriend and one thing had led to another as well.

"I also thought you were through with that school teacher!" Yuuta said with a frown pointing out the room towards the kitchen.

"Yuuta, are you jealous?' Syuusuke asked with a smile and he got up naked and went towards his bathroom.

Yuuta blushed. "BAKA!"

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Fuji wasn't proud of himself for being ten minutes late…his secretary wasn't either.

"Where were you sir?" Ami asked jogging to catch up with his long strides.

"I slept in on accident." Fuji said with a smile and continued down the hall. "Who am I meeting with?"

"Echizen-san…the ads of his hotel…" Ami said flipping through the agenda.

"Echizen!" Fuji said coming to halt so fast that Ami bumped into him. Steadying his secretary he thought back. So that's why the name Echizen had somewhat clicked last night!

"I definitely owe him lunch!" Fuji muttered. Thinking about it now, the Echizen Hotel chain was very famous around Japan and internationally…although it had been strange that they hadn't expanded to Tokyo till now.

"That's right!" Fuji said pulling out the handkerchief he had washed this morning. He noted the signature at the corner of the handkerchief. It was the top-quality of the Echizen Hotel brand. " I should've known." Fuji chided himself lightly. Opening the door he saw the back of Ryoma staring out towards Tokyo Tower.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting Echizen-san…I had some business to take care of."

"It's fine," Ryoma said turning to face him.

"Shall we get started?" Fuji asked although his eyes wouldn't tear from Ryoma's.

"Aa" Ryoma said. He also was in a state where he couldn't seem to break free from Fuji's face. Forcing himself to look away, Ryoma chided at himself for such unprofessional conduct. Taking the papers Takumi handed him, he handed them to Fuji immediately.

I've already done the outline of what I expect and want when you're adverting the Tokyo branch." Ryoma said without meeting Fuji's gaze. "I want all the minor details completed by this week since I plan to be gone by the middle of next week."

Fuji lifted a brow in wonder. " Why so soon?"

Ryoma looked at him with those blank golden eyes for a second and stated bluntly, "I'm a busy man."

To Ryoma's surprised Fuji laughed. Ryoma frowned in contrast. Was Fuji making fun of his dedication?

"Life's to short to be run on such a tight schedule Echizen-san…" Fuji said with a bright smile. Fuji had also noticed that each time he met with this individual, he wanted to really smile. Not those smiles he summoned each time in lust as he found a new lover or the smile he placed for the sake of others, but one truly from himself.

"I'm aware of how short life is Fuji-san" Ryoma stated in anger, "But I have a duty to my family!"

Fuji felt a twist of pain in his heart. He didn't even know why he had felt such a thing from that one sentence. Why should he care if Echizen had a family? Fuji was running a fun and exciting life, why should he dim it down because he liked this man's eyes…eyes full of mystery. The eyes Fuji wanted to break and see behind.

"I'm sorry." Ryoma finally said after a long period of silence between them. Not even Takumi didn't know what to say. It'd been so long since Echizen-san had an outburst…usually he ignored the person.

'Something's definitely out of order in him.' Takumi decided. His eyes never left his boss's face.

"It's okay." Fuji finally said, " I should be sorry to provoke you…I wasn't being to proper either."

Ryoma didn't speak.  
Fuji flipped open the paper and noted how detailed and precise Ryoma had written about the ads he wanted. The dedication and his masculine handwriting made Fuji want to smile all of a sudden. Instead he flipped through the rest and looked back at Ryoma.

"Impressive outline Echizen-san…I'll be sure to run a few copies by the day after tomorrow for your approval."

Ryoma nodded.  
"But I believe, I owe you lunch now." Fuji said with a quick smile, "Shall we go?"

Ryoma stood, "Aa…"

At the same time Takumi rose as well and asked if he was needed.  
"No need," Ryoma said to his secretary, " Go back and see to the documents I asked about yesterday night."

"Hai!" Takumi said a bowed to both his boss and Fuji before exiting the room.

" I'll send you to wherever you need to be later." Fuji said and handed the paperwork to Ami on the way out. " Let me use the bathroom then we can go." Fuji stated.

Ryoma nodded and turned away to check the time.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Fuji frowned at his reflection in the bathroom mirror. He didn't understand why but it seemed that he was attracted to Echizen-san…not in the way where he found a new lover, but a stranger feeling. Well, there was going to be nothing between them but business after this…after all…Echizen-san was a busy person…with a _family_.

Fuji chided himself once more. Why did he care?

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Ryoma sighed. He'd been acting strangely since he met. The quick way he had dealing with people was not working on Fuji and it was destroying his mind. Everything in this world was designed with logic and mind whereas emotions would get you nowhere…he knew that…lived by that…yet this one man was seemingly disrupting his mood and thoughts.

Ryoma pushed his thoughts aside and wondered what new addition he could add on to his hotels…the hotels his mother adored!

………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Sorry I took a while" Fuji said as he walked into the room.

"It's okay…" Ryoma said and stood to follow Fuji to his car.

"Do you have a preference of where to eat?" Fuji asked.

" No…not in Tokyo..." Ryoma admitted. " I've never really stayed here."

"Well then, I'll choose." Fuji said and unlocked his car to let Ryoma in.

"Do you care if it's classy or not?" Fuji asked.

"Iie." Ryoma merely stated and stared out the window as Fuji started the car.

Fuji sighed. Usually men that were anti-social weren't his type…but lately it seemed they were judging from his current lover and interest right now…

* * *

A/N: Okay! The flames of emotions have been set and the story is coming together. But like I mentioned, it's a short story so don't expect more than 12 chapters at the most XP

Please review as always and thanks to everyone who read it!


	3. In The Game Of Love

A/N: First off I'm going to** rant **okay

_(Extremely angry!)_ I was typing **Somewhere In-between Ch 4 **yesterday when we had a thunderstorm. The freaking computer died during the first few rumbles of thunder and flashes of lighting! I reboot it after the storm and my halfway through chapter is gone!!!!

I'm so angry because I cannot for the life of me; remember exactly what happened! So I'm going to put that story on **Hiatus** until I gather my thoughts on it!!!

OKAY….

Now that I'm done ranting away at that! I'll post Inui's side story tomorrow after I get home from school. So if you read my other story, look forward to that!

………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Fangirl666-** well you know what they say, old habits die-hard! And Fuji is not any different! He's not going to lose that sadistic edge!

**Shadowsteph- **ROFL, I'm not saying it'll take 12 chapters! I'm just saying that's the MAX it may go up to XD

**NBKitty- **Glad you liked it so far!

**FlyingShadow666- **Oh yes! That is a major point I'm running across right now! Ryoma is no longer a little cute O-chibi! He's a smexy one now

**oruchuban Ebichu- **I highly appreciate your comment! This story will have nothing less than a lot of interaction between these two.

**1FujiEijiLover- **Hmm… let me see if I can clear you up… Ryoma and Syuusuke know nothing of each other until they met at the party. Their knowledge of each other would only run through recognition of the name.

As Atobe would say "Everyone knows Ore-sama because Ore-sama is rich!"

Fuji does have a problem because his life is about to be disrupted thanks to his sister not mentioning the trouble up ahead.

Lemons? Maybe a few here and there…although I doubt I'll get very detailed as I do in Risks We Take…unless I raise the rating up to M! XD

**Tuli-Susi**- LoL, it's more like a seal of destiny XP

* * *

**Wet With Tears**

**Rated**: T

**Summary:** Ryoma never wanted to fall in love…because falling in love meant losing your mind, losing logic, and an Echizen Ryoma without a mind shouldn't exist.

**Pairing: **FujiXRyoma

* * *

**Chapter Three: In The Game Of Love…**

_"Innocence is so fragile, it breaks in the easiest ways…"_

-Kazaki, Ita-

_Monday afternoon_

"What are we doing here?" Ryoma asked when Fuji stopped the car.

Fuji looked at Ryoma with a smile. "I noticed that you were staring at this place so I thought we'd eat in here.

Ryoma brow cocked upwards in surprise before he could catch himself to not show emotion. In an instant, a blank expression covered the surprise and he exited the car slowly looking at the tower in front of him.

"It's a very tall tower," Fuji said indicating Tokyo tower. " It stands higher that the Eiffel tower."

"Aa…" Ryoma said looking up at the tower.

"Do you want to climb up there?" Fuji asked when they reached the bottom of the tower.

Ryoma froze. " I…" Ryoma breathed heavily. What was wrong with him? He felt as if all the weight in the world was on his feet that he couldn't move… to make it worse he felt like he was going faint. As if it was yesterday…everything was happening all over again…

'_Seishounen…don't look!'_

"Echizen-san…"

Ryoma's snapped out of his trance and saw Fuji concerned face in front of his.

"Nandemonai…(It's nothing)" Ryoma muttered pulling away from Fuji. The looks this man gave him were ones that definitely knew he was hiding something…yes…Fuji might not know everything but he knew something was wrong with him…A person only knew when they mirrored the same back…

"I guess we'll take the elevator," Fuji decided. He wasn't going to push Ryoma to tell him what's wrong…being afraid of heights was a common phobia Fuji was used to seeing.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Fuji decided not to mention going up to the higher level at 250 meters off the ground. Just taking the elevator to about 150 meters off the ground looked like it disturbed Ryoma already.

"So…" Fuji said as he looked across the table at Ryoma, who currently was drinking his water. "Why haven't you been in Tokyo for a while?"

Ryoma glanced up to meet his gaze but adverted his eyes soon afterwards to the ice floating in his water. "It's been close to eight years now…since I last been here…"

"I see…why has it been so long?" Fuji asked taking a sip of his own water.

"I just haven't." Ryoma stated bluntly. As far as Ryoma was concerned, that was the end of THAT conversation.

Getting the midst of that, Fuji switched topics to other interests Ryoma might like…sadly that proved ineffective as well since Ryoma merely nodded, stared off or gave a one to two words reply.

"Okay…." Fuji said after a long moment of silence as they waited for their food. " Echizen-san… how's business then?"

No matter how much Fuji hated the topic of business, it seemed like the only common ground to step on now.

"It's okay." Ryoma stated.

"Describe the Tokyo branch to me…I mean your vision for it!" Fuji said with a smile. He'd have to say more than two words for that!

"Simplicity and elegance." Ryoma merely replied.

Fuji smile faded. Could this man carry a conversation?

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Ryoma on the other hand was thoroughly enjoying Fuji's fluster at trying to get him to talk. He liked beating around the bush with this man for some reason… better yet; he liked just looking at him…

The waitress set their food in front of them and both thanked her separately. Fuji glanced at Ryoma as he dug in quietly to his food. He had run out of topics to talk of with Ryoma…and no matter what he did, it didn't seem right…

"Should I tell you a few things about myself?" Fuji asked Ryoma.

"Dozo(please)" Ryoma said and continued eating.

"Well…I play a bit of tennis…" Fuji said as a thought.

Ryoma froze momentarily at that but continued eating once more.

"Do you play Echizen-san?" Fuji asked. He had also noticed the slight pause in Ryoma when he mentioned that he played.

Ryoma continued to eat without answering. When he noted that Fuji was waiting for his answer he looked up and said as bluntly as he could to satisfy Fuji.

"I used to."

Fuji frowned…to think he thought he was getting somewhere with Ryoma…

………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Domo (Thanks)" Ryoma muttered when Fuji parked in front of Ryoma's hotel he was staying at.

"No problem… you aren't staying far from where I live." Fuji said a slight smile.

"Oh…" Ryoma said.

"Then Echizen-san, I'll see you tomorrow when we go over the ads?" Fuji asked with a smile. He had taken Ryoma out trying to find out something about him only to find himself telling Ryoma things about himself.

"Aa," Ryoma agreed. He unbuckled his seat belt and started to open the door when he felt Fuji's hand on his shoulder pull him back.

"Wha-"

Ryoma's eyes widened as his unsuspecting mouth met against Fuji's soft ones in a demanding kiss. Ryoma considered punching him, but the thought of punching his slender man irritated him. Instead, Ryoma shoved him roughly.

"What were you doing?" Ryoma asked in anger at Fuji's attack.

"I think you know I'm attracted to you Echizen-san" Fuji said with a slight smile. The surprise and innocence in Ryoma's eyes when Fuji had kissed him was good enough for Fuji today.

Ryoma's scowled and opened the door, stepping out in anger. Fuji was quite disappointed when the emotionless yet angry eyes covered the innocence that was there in Ryoma's eyes once more. That kiss between them was most likely Ryoma's first with a man since he couldn't react at all.

Before Ryoma shut the door though, He leaned a bit back down with angry golden eyes.

"Don't play with me Fuji Syuusuke, I can destroy you!" Ryoma stated coldly before shutting the door hard and walking away without another look back.

Fuji wanted to laugh all of a sudden. The boy had guts and cockiness all right! But for some reason, Fuji began to feel he shouldn't have moved so quickly.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Ita! Eiji!" Fuji called out as he came toward his best friends, seated at the local cafe.

"Fujiko!" Kikumaru smiled as he waved enthusiastically while Ita merely nodded his greeting.

28 year old Kazaki Ita was a social outcast…not that the upper crust ever gave him the direct cut but it was common knowledge that he had thrown his rich family away and made his own wealth and fortune. He was a prodigy…a prodigy in business. It didn't help much that he wore a serious look and had dark piercing eyes. In fact, it was that look that drew Fuji into being friends with him…that and it amused him to see many people disapprove of his choice of friends. Take his 30-year-old friend, Kikumaru Eiji for example.

Kikumaru was 'worse' to the upper crust. He was what Atobe would call a commoner, one who didn't have a background near the upper crust. But then Fuji was the eccentric type who liked a lot of friends that would defy the annoying people who see themselves as better than others if they were richer. Kikumaru was his cheerful redheaded friend whose blue eyes had an amazing ability of spotting the smallest missed things and potential boyfriends.

"Where have you been?" Kazaki asked.

"Out… with a potential toy…but I think I messed up." Fuji admitted sitting across from both of them.

"Aww…poor Fujiko!" Kikumaru said with a sad pout. " I got a new toy yesterday at the club!"

"What happened to Oishi-san?" Fuji asked.

"Oh, I'm still with him too!" Kikumaru admitted.

"Sugoi, (amazing)" Fuji said, " It's been a month and you're still with him?"

"It's nothing," Kikumaru said looking out the window, " Sooner or later he's going to leave and I'm gonna be the way I was as always…"

"True…" Fuji nodded. Although Kikumaru wasn't admitting it, Fuji noted that Kikumaru was getting quite attached to this young man that he met one day in the subway.

"Anyways!" An energetic Kikumaru turned back to Fuji, " You said you lost a prey, was it Tezuka?"

"No it wasn't him…" Fuji said with a smile.

"Oh Wow!" Kikumaru said " Just last week you were telling me how much you love having Tezuka in your bed after pursuing him for three months and now you're already hot on someone's trail?"

"Getting off that topic." Kazaki said cutting in, " Don't you have to meet Oishi, Kikumaru?"

"NYA! I do!" Kikumaru stood and dug money out for the strawberry shake he had. " See you two later!" Kikumaru shouted as he ran out of the café, oblivious to the upper middle class people giving him angry looks.

"Hard to be in the rich part of town huh?" Kazaki said with a near sneer on his face.

"Aa…" Fuji said. His mind had drifted off to Ryoma's expression after the kiss once more…

"Fuji."

"Huh?" Fuji asked, snapping his attention back to Kazaki.

"You're being very weird today… could it be because Tezuka's wife is in town?" Kazaki asked.

"Is she?" Fuji said with a frown, " Guess I can't see him for a while…why don't we go clubbing tonight for a new toy for me?" Fuji asked with a sadistic smile.

Kazaki frowned a bit. "Fine, but tell me who were you with earlier?"

"Echizen Ryoma." Fuji said with a smile on his face.

"Echizen eh?" Kazaki said. " You caught yourself a big fish this time…if you don't get Atobe, Echizen's next best…after all, his business rivals Atobe's."

Fuji faced Kazaki. " You seem to know a lot about Echizen…tell me more."

"Really Syuusuke!" Kazaki said with a sigh, " If you pay as much attention to the business world as your sex life you'd know who he is!"

"Well sorry if my sex life is a lot more exciting then some pompous rich people!" Fuji said with a slight pout.

Kazaki smirked. " Echizen Ryoma…age 28, owner of the Echizen Hotel Chain, located locally and internationally. The prodigy who brought one hotel chain that was located only in Osaka internationally and locally around all of Japan in a year and half is truly great!"

"I see…" Fuji said, " Impressive…"

"He is…not only that, he is one of the most sought after male this year… second only after Atobe Keigo." Kazaki said with a smirk. " Anyone would die for a partnership with him now!"

"Is that why Atobe struck a deal with him so fast at the beginning of this year?" Fuji asked amused.

"According to my sources, Atobe and he have known each other since middle school when Echizen repeatedly beat Atobe in overall grade. Then again, Atobe was proud he beat Echizen in the math category." Kazaki said with a smile.

"Who is your source? Inui?" Fuji asked.

Kazaki smirked and nodded. "I can always count on him!"

"He seemed quite innocent... i want to break him!"Fuji confessed.

"Innocence is so fragile, it breaks in the easiest ways…" Kazaki said softly.

Fuji smiled briefly before a frown crossed his face. " Wait a second! If Atobe and he went to school together then he was living in Tokyo! But he said he hasn't been here in eight years! Why?" Fuji asked in surprise.

"That's true… I'm not sure…all I know was that the Echizen's frequently traveled to Osaka where their hotels were to check on them…other than that, Echizen Ryoma wouldn't be sitting at the top now if he wasn't a Tensai…"

"I see…" Fuji mumbled.

Suddenly Fuji's cell phone goes off and he snaps out of his thoughts once more to answer his phone.

"Nee-san…" Fuji muttered recognizing the ring tone.

"Hai? Yumiko-nee-san?" Fuji asked.

" Syuusuke… I need a favor from you…"

"Eh? What is it?" Fuji asked.

"Are you busy?"

"Not particularly…" Fuji admitted.

"Then come to my house now… I'd like to have a quick chat with you!"

"I'll be there" Fuji promised and hung up.

"Who was that?" Kazaki asked pulling out a few bills for his tea.

"Yumiko." Fuji said with a smile. "We're going to have to stop by there before we go clubbing…you sure you want to wear your suit clubbing?" Fuji asked amused.

"Just swing by my suite." Kazaki said and stood with Fuji to leave.

Fuji frowned slightly. He'd forgotten Kazaki's suite was where Echizen was also currently staying.

"Say Kazaki… isn't Echizen also staying there?"

"Yeah… he stays in the suite on the same floor as mine" Kazaki said. " But I won't be there long once my house is finalized."

Fuji nodded. " I can't believe your going to have that big house all to yourself!"

Kazaki didn't answer but get in his car as he unlocked it. Personal stuff was things Kazaki never talked about and Fuji would never ask about.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

"I'm sorry I was a bit late Nee-san!" Fuji said with a hint of an apologetic smile.

Yumiko nodded and had her maid offer Kazaki something while Fuji followed her to the study where they usually discussed things.

Yumiko frowned a bit at her brother's appearance. His tight black t-shirt and fitting dark blue jeans suggested he was going clubbing.

"What is it?" Fuji asked sitting in a leather chair.

"I need you to be my friend's fiancée to help her through this hard time in her life."

Fuji eyes opened to reveal shocked blue eyes. " Why?"

Yumiko sighed, " You heard Miyazaki Asuka right?"

"She's the daughter of Miyazaki Shirou, the owner of the biggest fashion company ranking #4 on the Top Ten companies in Japan." Fuji said.

Yumiko nodded, "You've heard that after 4 years of struggling with cancer, her father finally died right?"

"Yeah, he died last month right? The funeral was a week ago…so why?"

"Her father's will was read last weekend and it seems he's left everything to his daughter and nothing to her mother!"

"A husband who leaves nothing for his wife?" Fuji asked with a smile. " Weird!"

"That's not why the situation's bad!" Yumiko said sadly, " Her mother now hates her and it was recently revealed that her mother isn't her real mother! She had her mother thrown out and now her mother has everyone shunning her for doing that to someone who raised her and she's a bastard. Her mother wants the company with the help of her new boyfriend but if you protect her Syuusuke…it'll be harder for her mother to get to her!"

"But we are a company only featured in the Top Twenty companies." Fuji pointed out.

"But if you are her fiancé Syuusuke, they can't make a move anytime soon since our company would align with hers to support her!" Yumiko demanded.

Fuji sighed. When Yumiko was so passionate there was no escape. " Fine."

"Syuusuke!" Yumiko said in happiness as she hugged her brother tightly. "I'll get her right now so you two can get to know each other before I announce the engagement tomorrow!"

"Tomorrow?" Fuji asked standing.

"Aa…there's no time to waste!" Yumiko said, "Besides Asuka's here and it'd be nice if you two were seen together before I announce it to make it seem more realistic."

"Did she agree to your meddling?" Fuji asked.

" Of course! And it's not meddling!" Yumiko said with a frown, " Now go say Hi to your niece and Asuka!"

Fuji sighed and stood, " Hai… where are they?"

"Upstairs!" Yumiko said as she called for her secretary to begin the preparations immediately.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Fuji entered his niece's room after a soft knock and saw the heiress sitting on the floor drinking with his cute niece.

"Uncle Syuu!" Mizuki said running towards Fuji.

"Mizuki-chan!" Fuji said with a smile and swung the child once before hugging her tightly.

"Yoroshiku (Nice to meet you)" Asuka greeted with a nod.

"Yoroshiku Asuka-chan." Fuji greeted.

"Arigatou Gozaimasu (Thank you very much) for saving me." Asuka said with a regal bow.

"Iie, daijoubu desu (It's all right)" Fuji said with a smile.

He looked Asuka up and down. So this was Miyazaki's daughter.

Miyazaki Asuka, age 28. She stood with grace and poise, as her stormy gray looked him equally with no fear and stubbornness. Her simple dress was elegant yet flashy.

"There you two are" Yumiko said walking in. "Asuka, I'd like you to go clubbing with Syuusuke tonight."

"Eh?" Asuka asked.

"It'll be good for people to see you two together before I announce it tomorrow.

Asuka nodded. " Wakarimashta (I understand)."

"Syuusuke, take care of your fiancée!" Yumiko said happily.

"Here's the outfit you wanted Hayama-san." A maid said walking in to hand Yumiko a clubbing outfit.

"Change into this Asuka." Yumiko said with a smile.

"Aa…" Asuka said and accepted it.

"I'll be downstairs" Fuji said and headed down.

'Can my life get anymore interesting?' Fuji wondered as he descended the stairs.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

"What took so long?" Kazaki asked.

"A lot!" Fuji said collapsing on the sofa. "In fifteen minutes, I got engaged, conned into taking my fiancée clubbing with us and lost a chance at finding a toy!"

"Engaged?" Kazaki asked.

"Aa…Miyazaki Asuka." Fuji muttered.

"She's well off…just a spot below mine." Kazaki said.

"Yeah… and in trouble…so I have to pretend to be her fiancé until she can pull out!" Fuji announced with an amused smile.

"I see." Kazaki said and sighed. "Women's are all the same though, give them jewels, they smile; give them hell, they run!"

Fuji merely smiled. Ever since he knew Kazaki, Kazaki had always hated girls…he was tolerant towards them enough but he never de-masked himself in front of them…not even Yumiko.

"I'm ready…"

Fuji looked up and approved the tight black tank top and fitting gray slacks.

"Let's go then!"

………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Midnight_

"Oyasumi." Fuji said to Asuka kissing her on the cheek.

"Aa…" Asuka nodded and went inside.

Fuji had dropped off Kazaki before his fiancée and was regretting it a bit. He wanted to talk to Kazaki…

He felt a bit bad since he constantly left Asuka near Kazaki while he searched for a prey. He knew how Kazaki felt about girls yet he had done it anyways.

'I need to apologize later' Fuji thought with a sigh.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Midnight_

_Takahiro Hotel_

" Ryoma?"

Ryoma turned and saw Nanako at the door.

"What is it?" Ryoma asked.

"You seemed very distracted since you came home…not finishing at least twenty packets for the day is unlike you…" Nanako said bringing a cup of tea into the room for Ryoma.

"Just a bit tonight." Ryoma admitted and accepted the cup. "It's twelve, why aren't you going to sleep?"

"I will." Nanako promised. " But…Ryoma…you need to sleep too."

Ryoma nodded and managed a small smile for Nanako's sake. When Nanako left the room, Ryoma sighed and lay on his bed. Ever since this afternoon he couldn't get the image and touch of Fuji out of his mind.

'Mada Mada Ryoma!' Ryoma chided himself

_"Seishounen you are weak!"_

"_Anata (honey) leave my Ryoma alone!"_

Ryoma's eyes snapped open. Thinking of his parents always had this effect on him. He went to his desk and started a month ahead of schedule like he usually did.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

_"At this moment; no one needs trash like you…not even him!"_

Fuji sat up gasping for breath. Pushing his hair back as he buried his head into his arms, he took a few deep breaths. After calming down, he glanced at the clock.

"4:00 am" Fuji muttered and fell back into his bed. The nightmare always came if he wasn't sleeping with someone…it always did around this time…

Fuji frowned and slid out of bed for a shower. He knew he wouldn't get anymore sleep after this.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Fuji strolled down the street towards the local tennis courts. He decided he might as well hit some balls since he didn't have anything better to do this morning.

Thump…Thump…Thump…

Fuji glanced around the side of the building and paused. He couldn't believe Ryoma was here and playing tennis…He watched in awe as Ryoma hit the ball with great form and grace. His shots hitting the same spot over and over as his concentrated eyes was burning with emotions.

"Sugoi Echizen-san…" Fuji said approaching him.

Fuji frowned slightly as Ryoma immediately straighten and caught the ball with his right hand. The passion extinguished and the golden eyes that were burning with emotion returned to the emotionless ones that Fuji had saw at the charity.

Ryoma didn't say anything as he put his racquet and ball away.

"Leaving?" Fuji asked.

"Aa…" Ryoma said. " I've been here for an hour all ready…"

"Hontou? (Really)" Fuji asked. Ryoma didn't answer as he picked up his bag and started to leave towards the hotel.

"I'll see you later at the office right Echizen-san?" Fuji yelled.

Ryoma still didn't answer but kept walking. Before turning the corner though, he turned back and looked at Fuji seriously.

"Oi! What's behind your smile?"

Fuji's eyes widened…

* * *

A/N: And the suspense continues as I introduce Asuka, Ita, Mizuki, and Kikumaru! There are more things coming their way! After all, Ryoma doesn't plan to leave till next Wednesday at the latest and it's only Tuesday morning!!!

**Review** and tell me what you think please 


	4. Painful Memories

A/N: Hmm… Since my other story is on slight Hiatus right now… I thought I might as well get on with this story since I'm sure many of you would like to know a lot of things…after all, it seems all the characters are hiding one thing or another! Enjoy this chapter!!!

**Quick question:** Should I refer to Kazaki Ita as 'Kazaki' like most of them are referred to or 'Ita'?

Likewise with Miyazaki Asuka as well… is it easier to remember them by last name or first name basis?

* * *

**Shadowsteph- **What would we do without a blunt Ryoma? XD 

**oruchuban Ebichu- **Well I never said we were Tezuka-free either! Besides the fiancée is an engagement of convenience! XP As for what Ryoma went through… it'll all come soon…even Fuji's past will eventually be revealed. As for my AtobeXRyo…it's going to be on hiatus for a while until I remember what I wanted to happen XP

**1xmocha- **I promise everything will be updated soon, especially since summer is here! I'll have time to write!  
XD

**FlyingShadow666- **Well I hope you'll enjoy the development in this chapter then!

**Tuli-Susi**- that actually will surface really soon… Tokyo tower incident will definitely be explained!

**Xelena- **Yes, he's into his logic… that turned him into quite a little workaholic in the story but the reason he hasn't been in Tokyo will be hinted at this chapter! Look for the hint! XD

* * *

**Wet With Tears**

**Rated**: T

**Summary:** Ryoma never wanted to fall in love…because falling in love meant losing your mind, losing logic, and an Echizen Ryoma without a mind shouldn't exist.

**Pairing:** FujiXRyoma

* * *

**Chapter Four: Painful Memories**

_ Recap-_

Ryoma still didn't answer but kept walking. Before turning the corner though, he turned back and looked at Fuji seriously.

"Oi! What's behind your smile?"

Fuji's eyes widened…

_"Behind the smile…is a whole story"_

-Fuji, Yumiko-

_Tuesday morning_

Fuji blue eyes shone through the early morning as Ryoma stared at him. How was it possible that THIS man…whom he hadn't even known existed till the party on Sunday, know he was fooling everyone? Shocked speechless, Fuji continued to stare at him…until his brain functioned enough t give a response.

"Everyone has things they'd rather not say!" Fuji countered with the best smile he could muster at the moment.

Ryoma didn't seem convince for a minute…but soon he turned away and pulled his tennis cap down. "Aa…they do…"

Fuji bit his lip slightly to keep from asking what he was hiding. He was suddenly afraid that if he pried into Echizen's history, Echizen would want to know about his…

"You're nothing…nothing to him!" 

Fuji shook his head to clear the thoughts. He was quite tired from that nightmare! Swearing underneath his breath he took a tennis ball out and started hitting it against the wall. He wished he had found someone to sleep with last night now…

As if on the spur of the moment though, Fuji wanted to laugh! It was amazing how this man he was attracted to not only held an innocence he wanted to destroy…he brought back nightmares that hadn't occur for the past year or so…

'The hell's wrong with you?' Fuji questioned himself as he started to hit the tennis ball harder against the wall.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Later_

"I'm sorry Ita" Fuji said with a small sigh.

" Sorry for what?" Kazaki teased with a half smirk.

"For leaving you with Asuka last night…I know how much you hate girls as well…yet I still-"

"You're a real ass Syuusuke!" Kazaki decide

"I know!" Fuji said with a slight smile. "She didn't bore you to death did she…"

"No," Kazaki said with a rubbing his forehead slightly, " She decided to give me something better to remember her by…"

"Oh?" Fuji asked looking at Kazaki in surprise, " What would that be?"

"A slap." Kazaki said with a slight smirk.

"What'd you do?" Fuji asked after suppressing a grin.

"I told her she belonged to a mansion where she can reign as an ice queen." Kazaki said in memory.

"Ouch…she must've snapped your head back with fury…" Fuji said aloud as he pictured the scene.

"Nah…" Kazaki said with a frown. " She smiled sweetly at me then snapped my head back with a ringing slap. She has quite a slap…"

Fuji smile sympathetically at his friend, " I'll make sure not to ever say that her."

Fuji noted the silence from his friend and turned to see Kazaki staring at him.

"What is it?" Fuji asked Kazaki.

Kazaki just shook his head slightly and stared out the window. " Nothing much…it's just…"

"Just?" Fuji questioned.

"Oi, Syuusuke…"

"What?" Fuji asked.

"Your smile…it seems a bit different today…" Kazaki admitted looking at Fuji straight in the eye.

"Really?" Fuji asked. He was a bit hesitant to turn and look at the mirror hanging near Kazaki's desk.

" Aa…" Kazaki said with a slight nod. " It' looks…broken."

Fuji frowned…

………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Tuesday Afternoon_

"Echizen-san… you look a bit irritated…" Takumi mentioned as they walked into Fuji Ads headquarters.

"Uresai (Shut up) Takumi… it'll be you whom I'm irritated by if you mention it once more!" Ryoma said loud enough for Takumi's ears.

"Hai!" Takumi nodded and followed quietly behind. This morning, ever since the boss got back, he had been either scowling or drifting off into his own thoughts. It was highly unusual for his boss to be acting like this! Echizen-san never used to show so much emotion on his face before…now…in Tokyo, he was having mood swings every other hour or so!

"Echizen-san…Fuji-san is ready to receive you." A young woman said with a slight bow and led the way. Takumi noted that she obviously had a liking towards Echizen-san by the way she walked so close to him to the smile that invited more than a thank you…his hard-headed boss though, didn't understand the "invitation" and a passed her with a simple thank-you. Takumi smiled a bit…it was times like these that it didn't matter that Echizen-san was so oblivious to the women's around him.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

" Sit," Fuji said with a smile.

Ryoma ignored him until he had sat across from Fuji. Allowing the secretary to place tea in front of him, he waited until she closed the door before he met Fuji gaze. The meeting of their gaze seemed to make them both forget what they were going to say. Ryoma took the initiative to break away from the stare first and ask for the samples of the ads.

Fuji followed soon afterwards with a smile. When he handed the folder over to Ryoma. He purposely touched Ryoma's hand and was awarded with a slight tremor at contact. Fuji bit back a smile and watched as Ryoma's scowling face from his reaction turned serious.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Fuji's PoV_

Fuji indulged himself by staring at Ryoma read. His eyes were downcast on the papers he read but they slight part of his lips as he breathed softly to the way he sat so business-like. Fuji suddenly wanted to reach out and run his hand through Ryoma's hair just to feel the texture…His want was satisfied to a point when Ryoma adjusted in his chair, flipped the page of the packet, and unconsciously pushed a hand sexily through his hair. Fuji looked out the window momentarily. He'd never experienced such wants from just looking before…well not since…way…back…

Fuji almost lost his control when Ryoma reached for the tea without glancing up once from the document and took a sip. Fuji caught sight of his pink tongue that darted out quickly to wet his lips for the liquid penetration of the tea slipping in…all the while Ryoma's right hand skimmed and tapped lightly on Fuji's desk. Fuji wondered how those beautiful hands would look holding him close as they both entered ecstasy together…

'It'd be a first if I we were to do this on my desk…' Fuji thought with a smile.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Ryoma's PoV_

Ryoma glanced at the design and noted the quality immediately. He'd chosen well when he decided this company would do his ads. He suppressed a smile when he noted Fuji's handwriting that stated he didn't know if Ryoma would like this particular design but it was unique…

'Mada mada!' Ryoma chided himself. Why did he want to smile? Pushing away such silly thoughts, he kept getting the chills that Fuji's eyes were fixated on him. He decided to drink his tea to avoid thinking about Fuji…every since the kiss in the car, all he could think about was-

WHY WAS HE THNKING ABOUT THE KISS?

Ryoma concentrated on the words and started to tap his fingers lightly on the paper to distract his thoughts…

'When did I become so perverted? For a guy no less!' Ryoma added as a last thought before pushing everything else that had to do with the smiling devil out of his mind!

When Ryoma came upon the last page. He leaned back a bit and looked up to see Fuji looking very lost in thoughts…yet staring straight at him. Fighting a blush down Ryoma cleared his throat to grab the man's attention. It didn't work…

Irritated and angered, Ryoma opened his mouth to speak…

………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Fuji-san!"

Fuji refocused his eyes on Ryoma…who seemed very irritated…

"Yes?" Fuji asked with a small smile. His bottom half was giving him hell…especially when Ryoma's scowl of annoyance turned into a pout for a while…

'Pull him over for a screw!' Fuji's mind raced out. Was it just him or was the room suddenly too hot?

"I'm sorry to bring you out of your thoughts but I'd like to critique now… after all I'm a busy man." Ryoma clarified as he pushed the paper halfway back and leaned closer to Fuji as he started to explain what he wanted done.

Throughout the whole lecture Fuji listened to the tone of his voice rise and lower when he stressed different things. Fuji heard himself agree yet his eyes were more interested in the way his mouth moved when he spoke and his dark lashes that covered the golden eyes he knew were there.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

"So the details are settled and I promise you'll see the results by Friday at the earliest!" Fuji said with a smile. He purposely reached out to shake Ryoma's hand when he stood. Ryoma, not being able to refused grasped his hand yet turned to face Takumi as he ordered that Takumi relay all the changes to Fuji's secretary, who should be in her office right outside the door. After Takumi left, Ryoma turned back around to note that Fuji was no longer on the other side of his desk but standing very close to him now. Ryoma refused to look away as he jerked his hand back from Fuji's.

"Echizen-san… I won't apologize for the kiss last time…" Fuji said with a teasing smile.

"Good" Ryoma said with a slight smirk. " If you do, I'll punch you."

Fuji actually had the audacity to laugh aloud at Ryoma threat before sliding his hand through Ryoma's hair like he wanted to do for a while now before pulling him closer.

" What are you hiding Echizen-san?" Fuji murmured a few inches away from Ryoma's lips.

"What are _you_ hiding?" Ryoma asked not backing down as he closed a few more inches between them in challenge.

Fuji eyes widened…when those golden eyes looked at him right then…he swore he saw innocence…an innocence he himself once had…

………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Wednesday night _

_Moritaku Hotel _

_Arianna ballroom._

"Omedetou!" Yumiko said softly to her brother and Asuka.

"Arigatou" Fuji and Asuka echoed.

Their engagement had been announced last night and immediately Yumiko had organized their engagement to be witnessed by the ton the next night. Today was their engagement day and both were throwing out fake smiles…not that everyone knew…just three people besides themselves knew…those individuals happened to be:

Kazaki Ita, Hayama Yumiko, and Echizen Ryoma….

Ryoma knew as soon as he arrived at this "gathering" it was fake…his smile was fake, hers was fake…hell…between the two of them, even how he held her look fake to Ryoma…NOT that HE cared or anything…

Even if it was an arranged marriage, he had the responsibility to do a better job as acting happy! Ryoma scowled when he caught Takumi's look. Tonight, he had been dragged here thanks to Takumi and Nanako teaming up on him…to make it worse, Nanako had _asked _the Ryuzaki's to allow their daughter to be escorted by Ryoma!

So here he was, on a perfectly good Wednesday to be at his office working, stuck at a social function with a girl who couldn't say one word to him without stuttering a good three times and congratulating a couple that was didn't look like they wanted to be congratulated!

"Enjoy yourself sir…" Takumi said with a smile.

Ryoma chose to give him a good glare before he advanced towards Fuji and his fiancée.

Takumi actually shrank back from the glare Ryoma gave. Straightening himself slightly, he noted how many people were glaring at Ryuzaki Sakuno's back. He felt slightly happy at that…catching his master was one of the best catches any girl from the upper crust would want. Money and looks was always good attributes, but to be formidable and intelligent was huge bonuses…any father would want to align with the Echizen right now. Especially since Ryoma was currently the last Echizen!

"I can't believe Echizen-san is escorting that small fry!" Girls whispered harshly as Takumi passed them. Takumi thanked his maker he was a guy, the female population was vicious when choosing mates!

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Ryoma frowned at the slight ache he felt when he saw Fuji lean against his fiancée and take a picture with people that wanted a memory of this event. He turned away from the scene and stared at his shoes.

He had to admit they made a very cute couple…no matter how faked it looked to him…they were still a very cute couple!

'Why do you feel this way?' Ryoma asked himself with a frown. 'You don't even like that damn guy!'

"Is…. Is th-there so-someth-ing wrong?" Sakuno stuttered out when she saw Ryoma's frown.

"Nandemonai (It's nothing)" Ryoma dismissed bluntly. He nearly frowned again when he noted how she jumped and looked like a frightened doe about to run any moment now. Now he remembered why, if and when he was dragged to social gatherings, he avoided escorting _any_ female.

Ryoma didn't have anymore time as their turn came and he tried to pull Sakuno as quick as possible towards the 'loving' couple.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Omedetou Fuji-san… I wish Miyazaki and you the best!" Ryoma said extending his hand while Sakuno expressed her own thanks to Miyazaki.

Fuji felt his smile tighten at Ryoma's appearance but he took Ryoma's hand anyways. Fuji opened his eyes in he suddenly felt a tint of unhappiness from Ryoma. Without thinking he gripped Ryoma's hand and pulled him forward a bit to search Ryoma's eyes. Did he hurt Ryoma by getting engaged?

Ryoma, on the other hand was having very different thoughts as soon as he felt Fuji pull him closer. Ryoma frowned at Fuji and jerked his hand away quickly to avoid any speculation about the both of them. Turning away from Fuji he reached for Sakuno's arm and took off towards the crowd without looking back.

'Just what was he thinking?' Ryoma thought.

Fuji had no more time to think of Ryoma when the next guest's came up to Asuka and him. He looked up with a smile to meet Tezuka's emotionless face.

"Omedetou…" Tezuka stated and Fuji smiled. It was then that Tezuka leaned forward just a bit and whispered. "I need to talk to you later…room 203"

Fuji nodded with a smile to make it seem as if they were jesting and turned to nod to Tezuka's wife and daughter. His wife was exceptionably beautiful and his daughter had his beautiful eyes… Fuji felt a tint of jealously swell into his heart but he pushed it back with a smile. For a moment his eyes caught Ryoma lounging in the corner…his jealously suddenly wanted to turn into laughter as he noted how bored Ryoma was…

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Ryoma managed to pass the limit of his 'business' smiles to each and every girl talking to him. He was not only irritated by Takumi's encouragement to make one of them his future wife but the female who constantly followed him even if he only took a step.

Stepping out onto the balcony for some fresh air, he breathed freely.

"Eto (Umm)…Echizen-san…"

Ryoma turned to face Sakuno and had to stop himself from shaking her with joy that she had spoken one _complete _sentence in his presence.

"Yes?" Ryoma asked taking some red wine from a waiter before turning to give her his attention.

"Eto… Daisuki!!! (A/n: roughly translate to- I like you a lot)" Sakuno said looking away from Ryoma with a blush.

Ryoma on the other hand just stared at her for a long time before taking a long sip of his red wine.

"Sakuno-chan…I…I'll never see you in the same way as you see me…you see, we have very different lives." Ryoma said wording his words carefully.

"What…what do you mean?" Sakuno asked thoroughly confused.

"I've had a hard life Sakuno-chan… it's not an easy life where you can fit in easily…especially one as fragile as you-"

Ryoma didn't get to finish as his head was snapped to the side by a ringing slap. He looked at the angry eyed girl with tears filling her eyes.

"What do you know about misery and betrayal!" Sakuno shouted before she turned and left in a hurry.

Ryoma sighed and rubbed his stinging cheek. THAT was another reason he didn't like escorting girls!

………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Room 203- later that night_

"Why didn't you tell me you were getting engaged?" Tezuka asked angrily pinning Fuji against the wall.

Fuji frowned and turned away from in his own anger, " Why didn't you tell me your wife was in town?"

Tezuka didn't answer as he forced Fuji to look at him and claimed his mouth in one swoop. Fuji answered the hard kiss with his own as he molded his body against Tezuka's hard one. Taking both their frustrations out on that one kiss, Tezuka gentled the kiss and immediately reached where he knew Fuji wanted his hands most.

Fuji moaned his approval. Yes…they'd have time for a quick one… Wrapping his arms around Tezuka's shoulder, he gasped and moaned lovingly into Tezuka's ear until Tezuka jerked Fuji's pants down with his own and connected them in one go. Fuji breathed in sharply as Tezuka penetrated dryly. He felt Tezuka set a hard pace and decided that the enjoyment was worth the pain he was going to suffer tomorrow morning…

………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Outside Miyazaki residence_

" You don't need to escort me home." Miyazaki said to Ita as they approached her house.

"Syuusuke asked me to." Kazaki said stubbornly.

"I'm perfectly fine by myself!" Miyazaki said with a frown. " I really don't understand why you don't like me!"

"I don't like you because of your name and you're a women…and all women's only love men when they are decorated in riches from the men's!" Kazaki stated harshly.

Asuka took a deep breath then she swung hard at Ita. She felt happiness sink into her system when his head once more snapped to the side as it had on Tuesday night at the club. When he faced her with a deadly glare she faced him with her own.

"You know nothing about what women's are about!" Asuka said fiercely standing her ground.

Ita was so angry he did the only thing he could think of to do…he kissed her deeply…

………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Outside- front of hotel _

Ryoma scowled. He was having a bad night and just wanted to go home to relax! He tapped his foot impatiently when Takumi hadn't returned for almost five minutes already! He definitely couldn't wait until next Wednesday rolled along and he could go to Hokkaido.

"Leaving brat?" Atobe asked as he exited the hotel as well.

"Aa… the couple has already left so I should as well!" Ryoma said bluntly.

Atobe nodded his understanding then dragged Ryoma back towards the hotel doors.

"What are you doing?" Ryoma asked with a scowl.

"Well… since we're bored, let's have dinner in the restaurant inside this hotel… it has exquisite food…almost as good as my cooks!" Atobe boasted.

Ryoma sighed when he saw Takumi and Horio finally drive round to the front.

"Go home peasants!" Atobe waved to Takumi and Horio. " Ore-sama will bring him round after dinner!"

Ryoma merely nodded to Takumi and watched as they went into the car to leave. Ryoma eyed Atobe wearily and followed. Hopefully he wouldn't turn out to be a bore as well.

" You haven't been in Tokyo since the accident huh?' Atobe asked causally as a waitress led them to a table.

Ryoma frowned and looked out the huge window. "Aa…"

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Fuji smiled lightly as he started his car and headed out of the hotel's garage. Signaling towards home, his eye caught the people entering the black limo in the front of the hotel. His eyes widened when he recognized Ryoma and Atobe. Fuji clenched his steering wheel hard when he saw the playful smirk that alighted Ryoma's face and the relaxed figure of both of them together. It seemed they were at ease with each other…but then again, why should he care? Fuji pulled away and started home, ignoring the slight pain in his heart.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Fuji wasn't sure how it happened, but it did. He had, instead of heading home like he intended to, ended up in front of Echizen's suite…

Now…he was like a sitting duck hoping Echizen would come home. To Fuji's relief, the elevator opened a few minutes later to reveal Ryoma searching for his keys.

"Echizen-san…"

Ryoma looked up to see the smiling devil himself propped against his door. With a sigh he lifted a brow and looked at Fuji. " What is it Fuji-san? Not enjoying your fiancée already?"

"About that… I haven to explain…the engagement is only temporarily!" Fuji said gripping Ryoma on both shoulders.

Ryoma merely stared at him…he felt like this was déjà vu… only with a girl this same evening!

"Okay…so why did _I_ have to know?" Ryoma asked thoroughly confused that Fuji would come this far just to tell him his engagement was a sham!

"Because you care." Fuji merely stated and pressed his lips against Ryoma's. Instantly as if both knew this was what they were both seeking, they both opened willingly and clung onto each other.

Ryoma nearly groaned as the slender, yet sturdy body crushed into his and grinded against his lower part. Ryoma felt Fuji's arousal immediately as they crashed into the wall in there rush to deepen the kiss and feel each other. He'd never felt such a fierce reaction towards anyone else before.

Fuji was captivated by the purity that Ryoma was emitting at this moment. He didn't hold any emotions back at all…he willingly, passionately let loose everything for the taking…for Fuji. Fuji groaned when he saw Ryoma's expression of pleasure when Fuji's hand traveled up his spine. The half-closed eyes and slight hitch of his breath made Fuji want to take his innocence even more…better yet…he wanted to protect it…from his and everyone's dirty hand.

"Ryoma-"

The announcement broke both of them out of their hazy dream as they whipped around to face a shocked Nanako.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Back at the Miyazaki Estate_

Asuka finally pulled away when she had enough brain cells to function again. The kiss they shared was as forbidden as it was passionate. She couldn't admit it to anyone but Kazaki Ita was one hell of a kisser!

"I'm sorry… I shouldn't have done that…" Kazaki said as he pushed a hand through his hair roughly.

Asuka was silent for a long time before she finally opened the door. Before she left though, she turned back to look at Ita and clasped his hand in a tight squeeze.

"Go back to your family…go home!" Asuka whispered.

Ita sneered, " I don't need them!" He looked at Asuka's worried expression turned into a frown.

"I wished I had somewhere to go…" She whispered and got out of the car. She shut the door quickly and turned to go inside where the servants opened the door for their mistress.

Ita didn't know how to answer. It was common knowledge that he ditched his family; just as it was common knowledge that she was a bastard who kicked out the person she thought was her mom.

Ita sighed and started the car to head home… Syuusuke owed him one!

As he was driving home, he couldn't help but think about his family now… thanks to Miyazaki Asuka!

………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Flashback… 5 years earlier…_

_"What do you mean I can't marry her? I love her!" Ita yelled at his father._

_His father banged the wooden table hard in anger. "She's a commoner! The gardener's daughter! What would the other patrons think of our family if we mixed a regular commoner in?"_

" _I don't care! I love Kaoru!" Ita said and left the room in a rage… he'd never forgive his family for doing this._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX _

_"Ita…your family is sending my father and us away…"Karou said sadly. " I won't be able to ever see you again…"_

"_I won't allow it!" Ita said holding her close. His fingers threaded through her soft black hair as her chocolate brown eyes filled with tears as they looked at his._

"_Run away with me!" Ita said._

"_But… my family!" Kaoru cried._

"_Don't worry, I already had your brother move your family away from here…we need to go to… let me grab money and we'll get going…"_

"_But your family… your position…. you're the only Kazaki left…"Kaoru protested._

"_They'll have to give in… then we'll come back!" Ita promised._

_Kaoru nodded. " Let's go then!"_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX __  
_

_"They disinherited me…" Ita said softly to a crying Kaoru._

"_It's my fault… because they can't accept me!" Kaoru cried._

"_It's okay…I will make our own fortune! We can live normally, our kids and us!" Ita promised holding Kaoru. " So let's get married tomorrow…"_

_Karou didn't say anything as she cried herself to sleep._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX __  
_

_It wasn't until the next morning when Ita woke up to a note next to him. She confessed that she wanted to marry Kazaki Ita…the one who would get everything after his father retired or died…not some pauper Kazaki Ita…she explained that she ran away with her lover she had on the side all along and took the money he had stolen that night they ran away as well._

_" Live your life to its fullest… if you're smart, go home…a rich boy like you can't make it out here" Kaoru had written._

_After that Kazaki had refused to bend to his parents will or crawl back as Kaoru suggested. He used his hands and brain to build a company. He gained his own connections, gained his own identity and in three years time he had rivaled his father's company and was on steady rise. He never looked back either._

"_Give them jewels, they smile, give them hell, they run!"_

_Those were the strict rule Ita lived with…he couldn't trust another women…no he'd never trust another one again!_

_End of Flashback_

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Ita sighed. The past he wanted to forget was coming back…In the last year or so, his mother had sent him constant letters to go home because his father was dying from cancer…but not once had he stepped back into that household…not once…not ever again.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Back at the hotel_

"It's not what you think!" Ryoma said to Nanako as she started to go back into her room.

"I understand Ryoma… I'll talk to you tomorrow when your boyfriend is gon-"

"He's not my boyfriend Nanako!" Ryoma shouted but to no anvil. She had long closed the door to her room and left Ryoma and Fuji standing in the hall.

"Great!" Ryoma cursed and shoved a hand hard through his hair in irritation. " Happy now? You scared her!"

Fuji merely smiled and advanced until he pressed Ryoma against the door. Slowly Fuji kissed his lips before nudging Ryoma's chin to have Ryoma look him straight in the eyes.

"I think you should give me a chance…for the rest of the time you are here, let's date and let me show you how good I can be." Fuji suggested softly.

Ryoma rolled his eyes and smirked playfully up at Fuji.

"Fine." Ryoma said pushing Fuji off of him. " But I want full repayment if you fail to even please me!"

Fuji felt a smile spread across his face at that challenge. " You'll regret it!"

"Mada mada!" Ryoma merely said and unlocked his door. "Ganbatte! (Good luck)"

Fuji laughed, " You need it more than me!"

………………………………………………………………………………………..

" Coming!!! Eh? Sakuno?"

Sakuno looked up to see her friend and smiled. " Tomoka…I failed…"

"Eh?"

Tomoka ushered her friend inside her apartment and both sat down as Sakuno explained her failed attempt to confess her love to Ryoma.

"I'm sorry." Tomoka said softly as she patted Sakuno on the back.

"I'm sorry for just coming over…after so long of not coming, I'm just coming to dump my problems on you when you have enough of your own!" Sakuno said wiping away the last of her tear.

"He doesn't understand your hard life!" Tomoka decided as she poured a cup of tea for herself and Sakuno.

"Mama…"

Sakuno and Tomoka turned to face a 2-year-old rubbing her eyes in sleepiness as she reached her hands up to Tomoka. " Oyasumi!"

"Oyasumi (Good night) Tomomi." Tomoka agreed and kissed her daughter good night.

"How adorable…" Sakuno whispered as she watched Tomoka take her daughter back to bed…yes…her life wasn't as hard as Tomoka's…

………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Midnight_

Ryoma sat up after having the nightmare after so many nights again. As if he didn't have any more problems, he suddenly remembered the absurd deal he made with Fuji Syuusuke. With a groan, Ryoma fell back onto his bed and muttered aloud, " What the hell did you get yourself into Echizen Ryoma?"

………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Elsewhere at Midnight_

Fuji cuddled close to his ex-lover. He was exhausted from playing with him but at least the nightmare wouldn't come by tonight! Fuji smiled and nuzzled his lover slightly so he'd open his arm to hug him. Safely buried tonight, Fuji thought of the conquest he was going to make tomorrow…ah yes! He'd have Echizen Ryoma in his bed by next Wednesday!

* * *

A/N: Finally! This chapter is complete and thus begins a litter of trouble and problems! 

Kikumaru will re-enter the scene next chapter! Review please!!!

Oh! And just as a side note- the name meaning will tell you why Kazaki hates Asuka

Kaoru- "_Fragrance"_

Asuka- _"Tomorrow's Fragrance"_

Interpret this however you want to but these relationships will be revealed soon XD


	5. Fate, Love and Coincidence

A/N: I feel bad for disappearing for 2 weeks or so XD but anyway, I'm back for now with a whole new chapter for everyone to enjoy 

Anyways! Let's go!

* * *

**FlyingShadow666- **finally updated! XP 

**Alaine- **Well I can't say that they will be together right now because they've only known each other for a short period of time… maybe later…for now they will have to adjust to each other and maybe a little deeper into both their past? XD

**Selyn- **I live for drama…that probably accounts for the drama in my stories XD

Other than that though… Fuji has his reasons for trying to stay sane… who knows…in the end they may end up saving each other XD Well Kazaki it'll be then! Unless someone close refers to him as Ita nods

**Touchancool- **Thanks for the support! This chapter will take another flying start into going into a few characters past…this story will focus more on, of course, the main pairing but others around them have their own problems that eventually tangle all their fates together…XD I do hope you'll stick around and review as well… I tend to worry the chapter wasn't too good if I don't get a few replies XP

**Playgirl Eugene**- Well if you were as into observing Ryoma as Fuji was then I did my job. XD I wanted to take a little different approach with this story than my other ones…by making them older, having not much to do with tennis and having each of them have a past they'd rather never see again. XP It was quite fun showing both sides of one scene XD

………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Wet With Tears**

**Rated**: T

**Summary:** Ryoma never wanted to fall in love…because falling in love meant losing your mind, losing logic, and an Echizen Ryoma without a mind shouldn't exist.

**Pairing:** FujiXRyoma

* * *

**Chapter Five: Fate, Love,and Coincidence?**

_"I control my own Fate"_

-Echizen, Ryoma –

_Thursday Morning_

"What are you doing here?" Ryoma asked without glancing up from his paper work.

Fuji merely smiled lazily back at his new "Toy".

"I thought maybe you'd want-"

"Yadda" Ryoma merely said as he continued to read through papers that weren't needed until next month.

"I haven't even finished asking yet." Fuji said placing his hands on Ryoma's desk in his suite.

"Didn't need to listen to all of it because I don't want to and how's you get in here?"

"I believe your secretary let me in." Fuji said sitting in a chair to examine Ryoma.

"Doujinshi Takumi…. expect a pay cut!" Ryoma muttered as he reached out for his morning coffee.

"Why are you always working?" Fuji asked after a while watching Ryoma sexily sit behind his desk drinking coffee and looking at papers. He bit back a groan as Ryoma set the paper down and Fuji got a good look at him. His scowl was lovable right down to his white shirt that had the first few buttons open to its rolled up shirt sleeves.

'Nice chest' Fuji decided as he eyed the opening of Ryoma's shirt.

"Because it's my job" Ryoma stated and glanced back at his paperwork. " Don't you have to work?"

"Not now…"Fuji said with a lazy smile. "Let's go out…. like we agreed to yesterday."

Ryoma frowned at the thought of the agreement. With a hard stare to Fuji who not only had the indecency to smile back but challenge his stare Ryoma sighed.

"Fine…" Ryoma finally agreed. Next thing Ryoma knew, his chair had turned and Fuji lips were pressed against his insistently as his tongue searched for Ryoma's.

To Fuji's satisfaction and Ryoma's horror, the kiss didn't dissipate the attraction between the two but heat it. Ryoma felt himself unable to think about anything but the gentle probing of Fuji's tongue against his own and the thought of Fuji's fingers that teased him into a rock hard erection…

Fuji on the other hand, was thoroughly enjoying the way he shut Ryoma's head off and turned on the heat. He was enjoying the reaction of Ryoma straining into his touch while his own ignited in delight at seeing this younger man react so innocently against him with wild abandonment…ah! The sweetness of it all…

Fuji cursed lightly when he loosened his grip on Ryoma and accidentally knocked Ryoma's pen to the floor. The slight noise shook Ryoma out of the hazy dream and he pushed out of Fuji's arms.

'Darn' Fuji sighed to himself as Ryoma turned away to compose himself. He watched as Ryoma raked his hand through his hair in frustration at his inability to think straight and chide Fuji's vulgar behavior.

"So are we going or what?" Fuji asked after he finally got his control back.

"Fine." Ryoma bit out and started putting his workload away. He wasn't sure why he felt this strange attraction to Fuji as well but if Fuji wanted to play this game then play he would…and Echizen Ryoma wasn't one to lose at a high stake game.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

" So Echizen-san… do you believe in fate?" Fuji asked out of the spur of the moment as he dragged Ryoma out of the restaurant the briefly had breakfast in.

"Yeah…" Ryoma muttered glancing at the scenery and people that they passed.

"So do you believe we meet people through fate?" Fuji asked unlocking his car and opening the door for Ryoma.

"I control my own fate." Ryoma stated and didn't speak again signifying 'end of discussion'. Fuji sighed at the bluntness of Echizen. He had the guts to try Fuji's ever nerve…not only did he try every nerve, he purposely ordered an expensive breakfast telling Fuji he expected only the best and Fuji had smiled back and offered him to go ahead and order the best because he'd pay for it. Echizen Ryoma was proving to be quite a challenge like Tezuka was…it was bringing a feeling of excitement riveting through Fuji's system. The kiss they shared this morning proved Fuji right that Echizen Ryoma would be more than just any man in his bed…he'd make a mark.

Ryoma frowned a bit when he realized that Fuji wasn't taking him back to his hotel at all…instead they seemed to be headed elsewhere. Every since the kiss they shared, Ryoma knew that the grounds he was currently playing on wasn't safe. Lately he noted that the nightmares were coming less if he didn't sleep much but Fuji's constant presence in his mind and the burdens he carried was disturbing lately. Ryoma frowned, if Nanako hadn't insisted he attend Atobe's charity ball and if he hadn't helped Fuji, things would be a lot less stressing now!

"Why the frown?" Fuji asked Ryoma, jerking him from his thoughts.

"Nandemonai." Ryoma stated and stared out the window. " Where are we going?"

"Hit a few balls." Fuji said. "Last time when I saw you play, you were exceptionally good so I wanted to give you a shot."

"I haven't played in a long time." Ryoma admitted. "Besides I'm not dressed to play."

"Well how about tomorrow morning then?" Fuji asked.

"If I say no?" Ryoma countered with a raised brow towards Fuji.

"Trust me, whether you say no or yes, _We'll _be doing something together." Fuji promised with that mysterious smile of his.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Ryoma frowned once more as he examined the smile on Fuji's lips. It was the way it curved a bit that made Ryoma suspect that Fuji had a bit hidden and the constant smile rather signified something he was hiding and holding back.

'What are you hiding?' Ryoma thought as he glanced at Fuji through the corner of his eye.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Fuji noted the constant frown on his date's face. Whatever he was thinking of wasn't giving him happy thoughts…He had found himself finding it very hard to stay focus on the road and not the features of the man sitting next to him. He noted a person he absolutely hated on the streets but waved and smiled happily at him anyways. He was a man that disapproved of Fuji's personal taste in man and wasn't afraid of showing it to everyone he could get to listen to him. Fuji frowned after passing the man and heard Ryoma adjust. Glancing at the passenger side he realized Ryoma was staring at him with an incredulously look.

"What?"

"You can frown…"

Fuji almost laughed at the absurdity of this conversation now but didn't. It's been a while since he last heard Echizen speak and if it was to say this then so be it!

"Yes I can frown." Fuji said with a smile.

"Amazing… you've always only smiled." Ryoma muttered.

"And you Echizen-san, have only ever said less than three words." Fuji pointed out as he pulled the car into a spare parking and turned the engine off.

"What are we doing watching a movie so early in the morning?" Ryoma asked.

"Because I want to spend more time with you." Fuji said with a smile. " Plus I highly doubt you'd like to go shopping as an alternative."

"Yadda." Ryoma muttered and stepped out of the car.

"So…what should we watch?" Fuji asked Ryoma only to find him missing.

"Which is the shortest?" Ryoma was asking the teller.

"Mysterious." The teller replied.

"Two for that one then." Ryoma said pulling out his wallet.

"Oi! I'll pay." Fuji said

"Will you?" Ryoma asked.

"I will." Fuji confirmed and took out his money to pay.

"Fine." Ryoma merely said and stuffed his wallet back into his pocket. He would still beat Fuji at this game!

………………………………………………………………………………………..

When they entered the room, they're were a couple people scattered in the middle and front.

"To the back?" Fuji suggested.

Ryoma shrugged and followed innocently.

Fuji on the other hand, was already working out a seduction plan. He had a hour to play his cards right in the theatre… he'd do it right as well.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Elsewhere_

Asuka was avoiding the reporters once more as she slid on her shades and bent her head trying to act normal. She 'd decided she needed air earlier but right now she was wondering if it was all worth it…

BUMP

"Excuse me." Asuka apologized picking up her shades from the ground.

"You're excused…"

Recognizing the voice, Asuka glanced up slightly to see Ita's dark eyes staring back at her.

"Kazuki-san…" Asuka greeted.

"Miyazaki-chan…"

Asuka frowned. "I'm a bit to old for chan…"

"Nonetheless you are still younger than me by a year." Ita pointed it out. "What are you doing out here today?"

"Just getting fresh air." Asuka said with a polite smile. She desperately pushed the thought of their last meeting out of her head. Everyone had told her to stay away from Kazaki Ita…not because he was rich but because he disgraced his family and cut ties with them…the reason was unknown but when she looked deep into his emotionless eyes, somewhere in the back she could tell he loved his family a lot…

"I see…well I was going this way so I'll just continue to…" Ita said bluntly and turned to continue on his way.

Asuka made no attempt to stop him as well as she turned her own way to keep going.

Ita continued on and noted the couple that he passed. He was a bit disturbed when the couple cuddled each other close and laughed a bit wildly. He glanced towards his back at where Asuka was slowly making her way down the street when he saw the couple rushing at her with to push her towards incoming traffic.

His eyes widened as he shouted and went running towards Asuka who fell onto the side of the road and each car passing by had to swerve away or press on their brakes hard. He made his decision in a second as he pulled her away from danger instead of running after the two crazy people.

Ita cursed as he saw her skinned knee and elbow.

"Are you okay?" Ita asked.

"I'm okay…" Asuka muttered and tried to stand.

"I'll help you…here…" Ita offered his shoulder for her to lean on as he picked her up and went towards his car.

Ita sighed…whether he wanted to or not, he seemed destined to run into Fuji's fiancée and be stuck with her!

………………………………………………………………………………………..

'Score' Fuji thought as he gently coaxed Ryoma into a deeper kiss than the one they had just finished. It was near the end of the movie and Fuji was priding himself on scoring a make out session with Echizen!

Their tongues mingled fiercer than the first time and he felt Ryoma shift closer towards him as he trailed his hand up and down against Ryoma's back.

He didn't care as the credits rolled and the people filed out…instead he pummeled his tongue further down Ryoma's throat in pleasure and trailed his hand down to Ryoma's chest towards his main goal…

"I don't think so Fuji-san." Ryoma said capturing Fuji's wandering hands and he stood. " The movie's over…let's go… I have work to do!"

Without saying anything else, Ryoma got up and left. Fuji sat back a little and stared at Ryoma's back as he bounded down the stairs to the exit.

He lazily stood and followed incredulously. He couldn't believe that kiss couldn't undo Echizen…he couldn't believe he was totally unaffected…at least that move pulled Tezuka into bed with him…to Echizen…it was NOTHING?!

………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Enjoy the movie?" Fuji asked.

"What I saw of it…" Ryoma muttered staring at him accusingly.

Fuji suppressed a laugh and merely smiled slyly back.

"We'll enjoy another movie some other day."

Ryoma merely shrugged and stared out the window.

"Say Echizen-san… you…you don't believe in love do you…." Fuji asked. This was one of the first questions he asked his partners…he wasn't looking for commitment and he wanted to stay away from that type of people as well.

"No." Ryoma answered promptly and surely.

"Love is crazy…I'm a logical type of person who doesn't need the disorder of _Love_" Ryoma stated.

"That's good… I don't believe in that kind of love either." Fuji smiled. Although he was happy that Ryoma didn't believe in love he was disturbed that Ryoma was like this…the innocence in his eyes indicated he'd never been hurt…. so why didn't he believe in love?

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Ryoma closed his eyes and tried to rid himself of his father drinking endlessly…of restless nights of the closed door to his father's room.

"_Don't ever fall in love Seishounen…you'll only end up hurt…"_

"Echizen-san?"

Ryoma turned towards Fuji with blank eyes and stared at him emotionlessly. "What?"

"We're here." Fuji said with a small smile.

"Oh…thank you for wasting my day…" Ryoma said before getting out and never turning back.

Fuji frowned. Whatever Echizen had been thinking about was definitely not pleasing. The blank emotionless look on his face somewhat scared Fuji.

'Exactly what happened to you?' Fuji thought with a frown. The vibration of his cell phone knocked him awake to the real world again and he answered his cell.

"Fuji-san…you have a appointment with Kikumaru-san and Tezuka-san coming up… you should be back at your office finishing up work."

"Aa…I'm coming Ami…"

Fuji hung up and started to pull away from the hotel…he couldn't be worrying about others problems now… he had things to do as well!

………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Thank you for helping me." Asuka said as Ita patched up her knee and elbow at the local café.

"It's okay…" He mumbled. He avoided eye contact with her and turned away. "I'll send you home…"

"Kazaki-kun…I just want to know why you hate me so much?" Asuka announced with a challenge. She was sick and tired of being hated without knowing a reason why!

"It's not just you…its every other girl as well." Ita said with a smirk.

"But you still treat them with respect… with me…you can't even stand the sight of me!" Asuka demanded.

Ita frowned and gave her a formidable stare that would make everyone back down. Yet the 5 foot 5 woman in front of him only defiantly stared at him in challenge, neither afraid nor terrified!

Ita sighed and sat down next to her. "I'm sorry if I treat you any different…"

"You treat me with contempt…as if I've done something to you!" Asuka accused lightly.

A long silence passed between them before Ita finally sighed and looked at her. "You…you remind me of her…"

Asuka eyes widened in wonder. "Her?"

"…Aa…" Ita said. "Kaoru…Shinsetsu Kaoru…"

"Why do I remind you of her?" Asuka asked looking at his distant eyes.

"She acted a bit like you…a bit distant…filled with grace, eyes filled with hope, love and dreams…even your name reminded me a bit too much of her…"

"Fragrance…" Asuka mumbled, "I'm sorry if I reminded you of a painful time…I was like that with my mother as well…"

Ita looked up "I always wondered why you threw your mother out…"

Asuka sighed. "Since you told me a bit I guess I should tell you a bit as well…

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Sakuno took a deep breath and entered her father's study. She looked up to see her stepmother in his arms as they happily smiled at each other. Sakuno cleared her throat and her stepmother moved out of her father's arms while he turned around with a smile.

"What is it Sakuno?"

"I've given up on Echizen father…" Sakuno said quickly not wishing to disturb them any further.

"But why?"her stepmother asked in concern.

"I have to aim for someone more realistic towards me…he's too rich and powerful he wouldn't give me a second glance." Sakuno said with a sigh. " But I'm happy I liked him…it meant I set my goal high right?"

"It doesn't matter Sakuno." Her father said with a smile. "If that is your wish, we'll stop trying to get you with him…"

Sakuno nodded with a strained smile. "Thank you and good night to both of you then."

They both nodded and she bowed before closing the study door softly. She sighed and headed up to her room.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Elsewhere at a hotel_

"Something wrong?" Tezuka asked Fuji as he lay next to his lover after a quickie.

"Nothing…" Fuji said. "I just have to leave your arms early and it's bugging me."

"I see… why?" Tezuka asked fingering Fuji lightly. Fuji breath hitched as he groaned closing his eyes tightly.

Tezuka frowned and stopped to stare at Fuji.

"What's wrong?" Fuji asked.

"Could you ever forget Seiichi and just see me?" Tezuka asked with a slight frown.

Fuji smiled and held Tezuka close with a laugh, "I've already forgotten him!"

"Sometimes you're only the body…did you know that?" Tezuka asked.

"Now you're talking nonsense." Fuji declared and covered Tezuka's mouth with his won before pinning Tezuka underneath him. "I want top."

_"Syuusuke…You'll always be mine…"_

Fuji opened his eyes and willed the image away. 'It's over…leave it Syuusuke!' Fuji chided himself.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Fuji sighed as he hit himself lightly in stupidity. He was truly stupid for coming to see Ryoma at midnight…yet here he was standing outside his suite like an idiot.

"Fuji-san?"

Fuji turned and saw whom Echizen had referred to as Nanako the other night.

"Are you here to see Ryoma?" she asked with a smile.

"I…uh…"

Nanako laughed lightly and went to the door to type in the code. " Go in…if it's Ryoma he's be working…"

Fuji smiled and thanked her. "What should I call you?" Fuji asked.

"Nanako's fine." She said with a smile and went to her own room.

Fuji smiled and entered to see no one at the desk. With a frown he looked around and spotted Ryoma's figure through the moonlight streaming in from the window. He was sleeping on his bed with a childlike expression. His dark lashes contrasted with his tanned skin with softly parted lips that looked too inviting. His shirt sleeves was rolled up to his elbows and his shirt was half unbuttoned.

'Too delicious' Fuji decided with a smile. He climbed in bed next to Echizen and lay next to him in contentment. Suddenly he saw a frown touch Ryoma's lips and he turned his head.

"Yadda…" Ryoma muttered "Okaa-san…Okaa-san…"

"OKAA-SAN!" Ryoma whispered aloud as he sat upright shaking his head from the dream. Fuji frowned and wanted to reach out to him. It seemed he had nightmares as well… Fuji watched as he buried his head into his hands and mutter something. After a while he slowly turned his head and jumped at the sight of Fuji sitting next to him.

"What are you doing here?" Ryoma demanded angrily.

"Are you okay?" Fuji asked ignoring his question.

Ryoma's jaw clenched angrily and he glared at Fuji. "Answer me!"

Fuji merely frowned and pulled Ryoma into his arms. "Let me spend the night…I have nightmares too…"

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Ita stared at Asuka pain filled gray eyes and waited as she gathered her story and told it.

(I'll italicize the story)

_Ever since I was old enough to remember my mother loved me…yet she didn't at the same time…she regarded me as a daughter, yet she didn't. My father loved me unconditionally so I think she was always jealous of me…He treasured me most and I think that's why I hurt my mother a lot!_

_She used to be a popular model before she fell in love with my father and married him. I didn't get her haughty look or anything…I inherited most of what I am from my father's side and him. My mother never said she disliked me but her disproving look always haunted my shadow no matter how old I got. I took music lessons to please her, practiced grace and charm, did my best to show I could be a good daughter but she never applauded me…_

_It wasn't until recently when it was for sure my father wouldn't live for another few weeks that she admitted she hated me…she really hated me and wished I never was born because I ruined her image, her face, her life…and I had no idea why…_

_I thought I could leave everything to her after my father's death but life cheated me out of that as well when my father's will was read two days after his funeral. He purposely left all the money, estates, business under my name… my mother can't touch any of it… and I can't give it to her until I'm 30…he sealed her away from the money and I'm what stands between her and the vast fortune…_

_All those accidents I've been having, why I need Fuji-san to protect me…it's because she wants me dead…so she can have everything…everything I never wanted!_

"So you see…" Asuka said sadly. " You still have a family…a family who loves you. You have a place to go back to… now all I have is a mountain of money and myself!"

Ita sighed and gently placed his hand over Asuka and drew her into a comforting embrace.

Both didn't speak…there was no need for words…

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Fuji and Ryoma didn't talk of that night the next morning as they had a tennis match. Fuji found Echizen to be better than exceptional at the sport and Ryoma found that he had an upper hand against Fuji! So on Saturday morning when Fuji opened the newspaper due to his sister's prompting he was a bit shocked. In bold read the headlines:

**CHEATING FOR A BIGGER FISH?**

A picture of Ita and Asuka in a café drinking coffee and hugging was featured along with a picture of himself at the side.

Fuji wanted to groan infustration…his life was definitely getting more complicated by the moment!

* * *

A/N: Thanks for all that read this and please review!!! 

I've worked really hard to catch up on this story and all the others! I'd even take one line! XD


	6. Attachment

A/N: I feel bad for disappearing for 2 weeks or so XD but anyway, I'm back for now with a whole new chapter for everyone to enjoy 

Anyways! Let's go!

* * *

**FlyingShadow666- **Sorry it took so long but I did update!

**Alaine- **Perhaps he might… but they both need to pass their past before XD

**Selyn- **I'm glad you like how the story is unfolding… I know it's kind of slow to unfold but when it does it'll unravel quickly. They're problem will come to light soon because I can tell you now, already the story is hitting the middle and close to the end.

**Winter's Light- **I'm glad you like the twists. It's just not fun to write an obvious story when I can add in a little spice :) As for those poor reporters …LOL god forbid anyone find out about Fuji's lifestyle XD

**Shadowsteph- **LOL I purposely gave each character I created or already existed their own secret. After all, most of them are upper class people and those people hold the greatest of all secrets XD Most of their family drama will unravel in-between the main characters but it's only there to sidetrack you…actually they are there so you understand how this may become tangled later.

**RuByMoOn17- **I'm sure most readers were on the same boat as you and it's my fault for not writing XP luckily here's a new chapter though!

**Sweet Obsidian Rain- **Surely by now you know I purposely twist each chapter and purposely leave everyone wondering what's to come XD

* * *

**Wet With Tears**

**Rated**: T

**Summary:** Ryoma never wanted to fall in love…because falling in love meant losing your mind, losing logic, and an Echizen Ryoma without a mind shouldn't exist.

**Pairing:** FujiXRyoma

* * *

**Chapter Six: Attachment**

"Love is scary"

-Fuji Syuusuke –

_Friday Morning_

"About front page Syuusuke." Ita started as soon as Fuji walked in through his front door.

Fuji just smiled at his friend as Ita spent a good amount of time explaining what had happened.

"…so you see, the press was just twisting the situation as it always does!" Ita finished.

"So you're okay with girls again?" Fuji asked after a long pause.

"Just with her…"Ita confided.

"Great…then how about we make this rumor true…" Fuji said with a slow smile that started from one corner of his mouth to the other.

"What?" Ita asked looking very lost now.

" I said let's make it true." Fuji said walking into Ita's living room.

"How?" Ita asked. No matter how he looked at it, the situation was scandalous!

"Well…" Fuji said sitting on the nearest sofa and accepting a cup of tea from Ita's maid. "We can play it off as me being a decoy for the two of you."

"I can't do that to you!" Ita said incredulously.

"I'm saying it's okay." Fuji said with his usual smile. " Besides, they'll all be able to see that you're richer than me, more influential, a heir from a powerful line, and just about as scandalous as her."

Ita stared at Fuji in disbelief.

"What?" Fuji asked with a small smile. " The fact is I was conned into this set-up by my sister and if you and her are okay with each other than they'll forgive you when you leave her since you already scandalized your name by leaving your family."

Ita sighed and stared at Fuji. He wanted to truly deny wanting a part in this scheme but if he said that Fuji would be able to tell immediately that he was lying. He wasn't in love with Asuka or anything but he also didn't mind her around.

"I'll talk to her and if she agrees will you free me from this contract?" Fuji asked seriously now.

Ita sighed. " Why do you want to get out Syuusuke?"

"Ita… you're so informal right now… you only call me Syuusuke when you're tired of me!" Fuji chuckled.

"Serious!" Ita said with a touch of a scowl appearing.

Fuji merely smiled mysteriously and set his tea down on the table. "I found a interesting toy…so interesting, I don't have time to play fiancé like you could."

"Toy?" Ita questioned and watched Fuji smile a bit softer as he nodded. He had a feeling Fuji wasn't going to be telling him everything…

"What do you say?" Fuji asked suddenly snapping back to Ita.

Ita sighed…he knew Fuji would always have his way.

"Okay" Ita agreed and watched the happiness light Fuji face before he continued, "IF Asuka approves."

Fuji eyes nearly opened and Ita was a bit anxious to see them open in disbelief but Fuji quickly frowned and closed his eyes once more.

"Fine…" Fuji said after a moment. Ita nodded and hoped Asuka would tell Fuji no…something he couldn't do right now.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Sakuno smiled at Tomomi as Tomomi attempted to jump rope backwards. She glanced at Tomoka who was making dinner for the three of them.

"Tomoka… your daughter's being adorable!" Sakuno called out.

"Is she?" Tomoka asked without turning from what she was doing. " I'll be right there!"

Sakuno smiled and turned back the brown-haired girl struggling to swing the rope in time to her jump.

DING DONG

Sakuno glanced at the door and stood. She might as well get it for Tomoka.

"Could you get the door?" Tomoka asked from the kitchen.

"I'm going!" Sakuno shouted back and opened the door to see Tomoka's mother standing there.

" Osakada-san…" Sakuno said moving back a little to allow her to come in.

"Is Tomoka here?" She asked wearily looking around.

"She is" Sakuno reassured and led the way to the kitchen.

Tomoka's mother followed slowly and Sakuno noted the tension as soon as Tomoka looked up to see her mother. Excusing herself, Sakuno went to stand outside the kitchen to watch Tomomi.

"Tomoka…"her mother greeted nervously.

"Okaa-san." Tomoka said absently as she continued cooking.

"I…your father…we're moving." Her mother finally blurted out. "If you need anything…here is some money and my cell number…"

Tomoka merely nodded and continued chopping her ingredients.

Sakuno noted the uncomfortable silence between mother and daughter in the kitchen. She heard the chair screech across the floor as Tomoka's mother stood and made a silent exit. She managed a small smile at Sakuno then went to pat Tomomi on the head.

"Love you obaa-san!" Tomomi said happily and Sakuno watched Tomoka's mother embrace the child softly before turning towards the door to leave.

After Sakuno sent her on her way she returned to the kitchen to see a tight-lipped Tomoka.

"Tomoka…why weren't you and your mother talking?" Sakuno asked out of curiosity.

Tomoka merely started setting the table ignoring the money and phone number on the table next to the dining table.

"Tomoka?" Sakuno asked worriedly.

"It's nothing Sakuno." Tomoka finally said. "I just can't find it in my heart to forgive myself or her…"

"Forgive?" Sakuno asked clearly not following what Tomoka was talking about.

"What happened Tomoka?" Sakuno asked with a slight frown at the depressed look on Tomoka's face.

"Nothing much…I just didn't want to talk to the woman who gave me life yet destroyed my life!"

Sakuno's eyes widened slightly…destroyed?

………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Friday Night_

**(Slight Lime)**

Ryoma groaned aloud and Fuji smiled. He couldn't contain his excitement at the fast development of their relationship. Ryoma had played a hard game all day today and yesterday…but he should've known that Fuji would play to win as well…such as right now in Ryoma's room. He couldn't believe he actually coaxed Ryoma onto his bed and relaxed him enough to have him bare-chested right now. Fuji smiled lightly as his fingertips skimmed Ryoma's nipple once more and Ryoma's shut his eyes cutely. A slight blush rose higher on Ryoma's face and Fuji couldn't help but capture his lips once more into a drugging kiss.

The usual excitement mixed with a strange pleasure for Fuji. He had never felt quite like this with any of his partners… he hadn't since…

But this was quite a dangerous feeling…a feeling he learned a bit too late that shouldn't exist. Still, he wanted to feel this emotion just once more…even if it wasn't Seiichi…

Ryoma clung to him as he openly fondled Ryoma as he found his way into Ryoma's pants to feel his erection. Fuji almost moaned in approval at the size when he ran his slender hands across the whole length. Already his body was tingling in anticipation of being taken…

Fuji opened his eyes in time to see Ryoma's hazy golden eyes staring back at him.

'Beautiful…' Fuji decided as ran his lips against Ryoma's jaw lightly. Fuji lifted a brow lightly when Ryoma sat up and wrapped an arm around his neck while straddling Fuji's lap. Ryoma never looked at him but started to lightly suck on his neck. Fuji shivered in excitement at his honest responses and participation. He felt Ryoma shift and rub himself against Fuji with a soft gasp at the reaction it caused both himself and Fuji.

**(End of Lime)**

Fuji decided he had enough of just fondling…his body demanded more and he started to pull his shirt off and unzip his own pants. He returned only to find the bed empty as he glanced up seeing Ryoma straightening his clothes.

"Ryoma…" Fuji frowned slightly.

"Play time's over Syuusuke… I need to meet with Atobe now…" Ryoma said with a superior smirk. " Maybe next time…"

Ryoma grabbed his jacket and was on his way out when Fuji grabbed his arm hard. " Ryoma…don't tell me you acted that out!"

"And if I did?" Ryoma asked. "We barely know each other, we've only dated for almost 2 days and you want to jump in bed?"

"Those reactions weren't fake…" Fuji said softly as he saw Ryoma turn away in slight embarrassment. " You wanted it as much as I did…"

"Maybe…" Ryoma merely said and continued out the door. " Lock the door after you leave!"

Fuji watched the door shut and he fell back on the bed. Echizen Ryoma…he was definitely worth the trouble!

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Ryoma took the elevator down and tried to still his hard beating heart. The play session wasn't as smooth as he thought it'd be. He never expected his feelings to come on that strongly either. Ryoma shook his head roughly…he was logical person but why was this not making any sense…he never felt this with anyone before…not his past girlfriends of guy friends…yet Fuji Syuusuke was a dangerous man to him…

"I wished Wednesday would come faster." Ryoma muttered as the elevator door opened. But as Ryoma walked out of the hotel and into the limo where Takumi pulled open the door he felt as if he was lying to himself…something Echizen Ryoma DIDN'T DO!

………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Elsewhere_

"What do you mean she ruined your life?" Sakuno asked Tomoka.

Tomoka didn't answer. She merely set the table and called Tomomi to come eat.

"Mama not eating?" Tomomi asked after she settled down at the table.

"Not yet sweetie" Tomoka said to her daughter with a gentle smile, "Auntie Sakuno and mommy needs to talk first okay?"

Tomomi nodded and picked up her chopsticks.

"Tell me what its all about." Sakuno said sitting next to her best friend.

"Sakuno…I thought I'd be okay at first…but now…I wish I never agreed to it…" Tomoka said softly as tears pooled her eyes.

"Tomoka…" Sakuno said softly before reaching out and grasping Tomoka's hands tightly.

"Tomomi isn't my daughter…" Tomoka said softly.

"What?" Sakuno asked incredulously. "Then how…why does she look like you?"

"She's my mother and her lover's child…" Tomoka began. "As you know my father's company makes him travel for months…sometimes years away from us…well mom got lonely and started a relationship with the married guy next door. After dad left once again for a year she found out she was pregnant. She thought she could pass it off as dad's kid but when the child was born with that man's eyes she couldn't."

"So she made you take it as yours?" Sakuno asked in horror.

Tomoka nodded. "She asked me to do it…for my little brothers…for the sake of her marriage."

"Why didn't she abort…or adopt it out?" Sakuno asked softly.

"She didn't want to feel guilty aborting it nor did she wish to give her daughter away to a stranger." Tomoka said sadly. " But when father came home…he was furious with me…he through Tomomi and me out with nothing…mother never stopped him…nor did she help me financially at all…"

"I see…then her lover…"

"They still see each other at least four times a week…she got pregnant again with his kid."

"What will she do?" Sakuno asked.

"She already aborted it with her lover's help…"

"Then why didn't she do that the first time!" Sakuno asked shocked.

"I don't know…but Sakuno…you know I had to sell my body to keep me and Tomomi alive didn't you?"

Sakuno nodded. "That's how we met I believe…one of my father's associate and you were temporarily lovers."

Tomoka nodded. " He truly wanted to marry me…until he found out about Tomomi…he disappeared faster than lighting and the 'love' he spoke of disappeared as well."

"Tomoka…you have to tell your father…this isn't your burden to bear…your mother has to pay…your brothers are almost done with high school and they can take it!" Sakuno said harshly.

"But why now after five years?" Tomoka asked sadly staring towards the kitchen where Tomomi sat eating happily.

"Because enough is enough…" Sakuno said firmly. A faint memory flashed through her head at the letter from her grandfather living in America sent to her. Her mother's father who knew nothing of what was happening over here…

"Tomoka…I think I have a way out of our horrible lives here…"

"What are you planning Sakuno?" Tomoka asked wiping the last of her tears away so her daughter wouldn't come in and see.

"To confess something I've held back as well…"

"What do you mean?"

" I have to say something to my father that I should've said a long time ago as well." Sakuno said after a long pause… but I have to make plans first.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Saturday Morning_

_Miyazaki Residence_

"He told you?" Ita asked

"Or course he did Kazaki-san…" Asuka said softly as they sat across from each other in the living room.

"Then you've also read this morning's announcement about Fuji being the decoy to OUR relationship?"

"I did Kazaki-san…" Asuka continued in the same manner.

"Asuka…wouldn't it be better to call your fiancé to be by his name?" Ita asked.

"Of course…but I disliked the way you had to be sacrificed." Asuka said meeting his dark eyes for the first time that morning. Her stormy gray eyes held a tint of bitterness.

"If you didn't want me to why did you agree with Syuusuke last night?" Ita asked.

"He gave me no choice but to okay the matter...he was right on all accounts. We'd all be forgive faster if he acted as decoy, you were a better protector of my name, everything!" Asuka said a bit angrily.

"You could've stuck to your decision like a proud Miyazaki and forget all the social scandal." Ita said casually.

"But it'd hurt you once more!" Asuka said fiercely. " You're already shunned for leaving your family.. to add my burden to yours is not what I'm going to do! I'm a big girl and I can take care of myself!"

"Then why are you even in this mess with Syuusuke and me if you could take care of yourself?" Ita asked with a raised brow.

"Because Yumiko insisted and like her brother they get their way!" Asuka said raking a hand through her silky black hair in anger.

"Why are you worried about me anyways?" Ita asked.

"Because Ita…I'm NOT HER! I'm not going to abandon a good friend like you to the blunt force." Asuka whispered. " Yet in turn for saving you I've given you nothing but more misery in being stuck as my fiancé."

"Look, I've lived through it…I can do it again." Ita stated. " Don't be worried…I can surely protect us both…do you trust me?"

Asuka refused to look at him as she stared out the window.

"Will you trust me?" Ita asked again after standing to jerk her face back to look at him.

Ita felt a bit sad as he saw the tint of bitterness that she had in her eyes earlier had filled with unshed tears for him.

"I do…"Asuka said softly. " But I don't want to…"

Ita smiled for the first time since they met. " You have to…now place your grace back on that face and smile your millionaire smile."

What Asuka did next nearly knocked Ita's breath out. Instead of the millionaire smiles Asuka usually gave out, a real genuine smile placed itself on her lips as she nodded at him. Composing himself he slipped on their "engagement" ring on her.

"We'll have out engagement when we both find time in our schedule okay?" Ita said softer than usual.

Asuka nodded with a smile. " Until then I can-"

"You'll be taken cared of by me." Ita said. " I'll stop by and make sure you're okay everyday!"

Asuka nodded. "Your family…"

"Will hear of this sooner or later anyways…" Ita stated a bit coldly. " Come…let's grab something light for breakfast and I'll send you to the company before I head to mine."

………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Saturday afternoon_

_Local diner_

"What's with the meeting Eiji?" Fuji asked sitting in the booth Kikumaru was already seated in.

"Nothing Fuji…it's just…last night I went clubbing…" Kikumaru looked down at his tea and stayed quiet.

"So…"

"You weren't there…"

Fuji laughed. " Is that all? I was busy last night…" Fuji thought back to last ngiht when Ryoma had left him so unsatisfied. He'd have to have his revenge tonight…

"I slept with one of your lovers Fuji…" Kikumaru admitted in a rush with downcast eyes. "I'm sorry…"

Fuji snapped out of his revenge plans and merely reached over to put a hand on Kikumaru's shoulder. The contact brought Kikumaru's eyes to meet Fuji's.

"Its okay Eiji…" Fuji said with a smile. " My lovers mean nothing to me…especially if they are the ones from the club…usually those are one-night stands."

Kikumaru smiled. " That's good then nya!"

Fuji smiled. "How are Oishi and you?"

Kikumaru's smile faded a little. "I think I may lose him…he walked in this morning on me and that guy…"

Fuji looked at his friends' expression in worry. Usually Kikumaru didn't really care about his lovers either…

"Isn't that what you wanted?" Fuji probed.

Silence filled the air until Kikumaru finally nodded. " Yes…because everyone else in the past also ran…it's not like I'm attached…"

Fuji patted Kikumaru on the shoulder in comfort, " I sincerely hope you're not attached…because attachment is a deadly thing…love is scary you know…"

"I know…" Kikumaru said but the smile didn't light his face again. Fuji frowned; whether Kikumaru would admit it now or not, he seemingly was attached…

* * *

A/N: This chapter didn't really focus on my thrill pair but all of this is clearing these character so the last few chapter will focus more on the thrill pair! 


	7. Journey Through The Heart

A/N: I'm finally updating without 2 weeks in-between! Anyways… this next chapter won't have too much Thrill Pair in it either but the mysteries of the other characters will be explained. I hope everyone will review anyways and encourage me towards the end of this story.

Already we heard Tomoka's story about Tomomi, A bit of Ita abandoning his family for love, and a bit of Asuka and her problem with her mother. There's still the mystery of Fuji's, Ryoma's and Sakuno's past.

* * *

**Unreal Phantom- **I must say Thank you for actually reading it. This style is a different approach than my usual ones with just as much plots to flow the story. With this story I try to go in-depth between the two of them but encircle others within it. I know some people have no idea why I stress the relationship of Fuji's "fiancée" and his friend but I wanted to create a plot where others interacted with them but dealt with their own demons. The fact of this fic is basically just that; the glamour and life of these individuals born to high-class families trying to live, love and escape a painful past. As for changing the rating, I've already decided after I wrote Ch. 6 to change it :) The themes and scenes are more mature now that I think about it. 

**1FujiEijiLVR-** I'm glad you liked it but no, the person Eiji slept with was not Ryoma XP Ryoma was busy with Atobe and Fuji was busy contemplating his next counter.

Lolita-mist- I'm convinced XD and this is the thanks you get! A new chapter!!! 

**Sweet Obsidian Rain- **I purposely wanted to bring out a deeper personality from them as well as a more detailed perspective to convey it. I hope this kind of writing doesn't bore all of you.

**Alaine- **They will eventually find out that they both set themselves up for a mess XD as for Seiichi… he will be explained soon…but that's to come!

**Shadowsteph- **The complexity is what made these characters fun! I had fun twisting them with their own demons and eventually their story comes to light. It'll be after the story that you finally realized why each character acts they way they do.

**Tuli-Susi**- Soon that will be explained as well :) as for now it'll remain a mystery… the sub plots are just there to show a darker side to the "upper crust" it's not all just money and glamour!

**Playgirl Eugene**- Thanks for reviewing so lovely! The thrill pair will definitely get more time as I move some sub-plots out of the way : ) Definitely in the next few chapters it'll showcase them more!

**RuByMoOn17- **I hear you! Thrill pair is definitely going to fit in for more parts soon.

* * *

**Wet With Tears**

**Rated**: M (We all know why this had to change )

**Summary:** Ryoma never wanted to fall in love…because falling in love meant losing your mind, losing logic, and an Echizen Ryoma without a mind shouldn't exist.

**Pairing:** FujiXRyoma

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Journey Through The Heart**

_"Passion Hate and Love is one" _

_-Miyazaki Asuka –_

_Wednesday _

Ryoma frowned as Takumi fussed over the smallest things in preparation of leaving in a few hours. The week and a half he spent in Tokyo irritated Ryoma in a way. Although he had a chance to see Atobe, business associates, and Fuji; he felt as if he fell behind work a lot. He, Echizen Ryoma, who was always prepared for any circumstances, and was _always_ at least a month and a half ahead of all his work, was behind a bit. He was a month ahead of his work but that half was nagging at him. He noted the tiny stack of that half sitting on the desk that he'd carry and do on the car ride to Nagasaki to check on the branch over there. The past 6 days had been not to his liking at all. Everywhere he went for a meeting or outing of business associates _He _always happened to be there as well. Every night as he tried to catch up on his work and catch some sleep _He _was always there babbling about how they needed time to cuddle more!

_He_ was Fuji Syuusuke, the unbearable, sadistic man who insisted on being his lover! It wasn't that he hated Fuji…and it wasn't the fact that Fuji always did things in public that continually would embarrass him if someone saw for the last few days either. It was the way Fuji affected his thoughts at the weirdest times, how he made him want to laugh and smile, how he constantly was drowning him in a game he just found out he didn't want out of.

YES! That's what worried Ryoma the most at the moment. The fact that their relationship between both of them was to end today yet Ryoma didn't want to let go! He was intrigued at how sadistic Fuji could get, intrigued by the slender build that slept next to him each night now and definitely interested in the ways Fuji tried to ravish him the morning after or in public.

'I'm a sadist for having such thoughts!' Ryoma chided himself with a frown.

"Echizen-san?"

Ryoma turned his head towards Takumi standing by the door. "Nanako-san is ready as well but Fuji-san is here to see you."

Ryoma's frown deepened. " Send him in and close the door behind you."

Takumi nodded and turned to go invite Fuji into the suite.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Fuji thanked Takumi and followed him into Echizen's room before he noted how Takumi stepped aside allowing him into the room and shutting the door after he went in. He glanced up to see his lover shoving papers into his briefcase. Tempted by the way Ryoma was bent over his desk in such a position. Fuji took a few long strides to stand behind him. Fuji inhaled the musky scent of Ryoma and almost sighed in happiness and longing.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Ryoma stuffed the stack of work in his briefcase and checked for his cellular phone and wallet before looking up to see Fuji amused face in front of him.

"Ryoma…"

"Since when did I approve you using my first name?" Ryoma asked with a tiny bit of irritation and scowl apparent on his adorable face.

"Since I said it…" Fuji whispered as he traced a finger softly down the side of Ryoma's face that he knew would make him blush.

'Perfect' Fuji decided as a blush climbed Ryoma's face.

"It's good you stopped by…" Ryoma said struggling to take control of the situation. He went to the other side of the desk to avoid contact with Fuji for now.

"Is it? Will you miss me?" Fuji asked leaning across the table with a mysterious smile playing on his lips.

"No," Ryoma said bluntly before he lifted a corner of his mouth in a half-smile, " Thank you for accompanying for a few days…I believe this is the end of agreement though."  
Fuji smile faded a bit before he came around the table. " I don't think so Ryoma…you see, your mouth is denying the truth that your body tells me." Fuji muttered after he pulled Ryoma tightly against himself and the wall behind Ryoma. The contact knocked both of their breaths out as Fuji lowered his head and Ryoma dug his hand into Fuji's hand. The meeting of their lips already revealed that this was definitely not the end of whatever they had going.

Fuji moaned as he felt Ryoma gently suck at the pulse on his neck and busied his hand getting under Ryoma's jacket and under his shirt to skim Ryoma's lean waist.

Whatever Ryoma had been thinking was now nowhere in thought as he felt Fuji skim his nipple lightly. He inhaled slightly against Fuji's pulse and Fuji shifted.

"Ryoma…how long will you be gone?"

"Why should I tell you?" Ryoma asked as Fuji kissed him lightly on the lips again.

"Because I want to know how long you're going to make me wait." Fuji whispered against his ear.

"Two months…and our agreement is already done…" Ryoma said sliding away from Fuji to fix his jacket while fighting for control over the burning emotion in his body now.

"Do you really want to leave it like this?" Fuji asked.

"Can you really wait 2 months?" Ryoma countered.

"I will if you promise one thing." Fuji said with a smile.

"What?" Ryoma asked.

"You let me call you every night." Fuji said with a sweeter smile.

"Yadda," Ryoma decidedly immediately. " We aren't compatible at all."

"Maybe not but you can't hide the fact that we are attracted to each other."

"What makes you think I was interested?" Ryoma asked with a slight frown.

"Your actions towards me show it Ryoma…your moans show it…" Fuji said softly as he advanced once more. "After all…if you weren't interested you would've refused the agreement…"

Ryoma scowled. " You only want to have sex…"

"I'd like that as well… but there's something more I want…" Fuji said caressing Ryoma's chin lightly.

"Oh?" Ryoma questioned never backing from his challenge. The usual emotionless golden eyes were lit with a bit of fire. "What then?"

"To own you." Fuji said simply.

"Che!" Ryoma merely said and turned away. " Fine… do as you wish…but don't blame me if you fail!"

"Ryoma…I never fail." Fuji said with a small smile before closing the distance between them and kissing him deeply.

"What was that for?" Ryoma asked with a scowl after Fuji broke the kiss.

"To seal the new agreement, and to make sure you remember me." Fuji chuckled.

"Baka…"Ryoma muttered as Fuji left the room.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

_2 Months Later_

Sakuno shut the door on the room Tomomi and Tomoka were sharing in her apartment. Her apartment was quite bare now after she had written to her grandfather on the current status of what everything. Everything of in preparation and all she needed was the truth she never asked for…the truth of why her mother and father broke up…

Sakuno collapsed on her bed with a sigh and hut her eyes as the scene flooded her mind.

(A/N: The Italic part is Sakuno reminiscing)

"_Okaa-san! Dad's going to love it!" Sakuno laughed happily as mother and daughter both ran home from the grocery store. Tonight they'd celebrate her father's birthday with his favorite dish. Her mother and her had planned carefully all week about the dinner tonight when her father came home tired from work. When they entered the quiet apartment her mother had looked curiously around for her father and Sakuno had noticed her father's shoes wasn't in place either._

"_Maybe he's working late?" Sakuno asked in wonder and her mother agreed as they both began to cook dinner._

_It wasn't until later that night when her mother had went to the bedroom to rest a bit that Sakuno and her discovered the letter on the bed._

'_I'm sorry…I found the true love I wanted.'_

_With that short note, Sakuno spent the rest of the days hearing her mother cry in her room to telling Sakuno that her father would be back. It gradually got worse after her father showed up at the end of the week with his new wife-to-be to grab the rest of his things. He proposed divorce and Sakuno's mother refused._

Sakuno opened her eyes as they filled with painful tears. It was those moments when she could never forgive her father…her father who had forgotten that he was a poor college student who fell in love with a high-class family's daughter. He had forgotten that her mother sacrificed an easy life to be with him and got him to where he was with her influence. Everything he took for granted…all gone when he fell in love with an heiress! Sakuno rolled to the side of the bed and tried to forget, but the more she tried, the faster the scenes flashed…

_Sakuno greeted her mother softly even if her mother didn't face her. Her mother was draped in another of her "boyfriends" arms and holding a glass of wine that was her lifeline after Sakuno's father had made a clear break, with or without the divorce. She watched each week as a new man left and her mother seek another to accompany her lonely nights…she watched as her mother refused to call her family, who had relocated to America for business about her dilemma. Her beautiful mother who had the prettiest smiles and the kindest heart was broken…destroyed…by love._

_It wasn't that Sakuno wasn't loved by her father either…he came to get her every once in a while to spend time together…he called to check up but Sakuno, like her mother, couldn't forgive him in a way._

_The decision that broke her world and her mother's was when her mother's boyfriend got into her room and raped her. Her mother had drunk herself into a deep slumber and the screams of her daughter never reached her. It was after that attack that her father took her from her mother's side. The fragile women who no longer smiled prettily had begged him not to take the most precious thing she had left…but like the cruel man he could be, he took Sakuno and left her mother with nothing. She was broken, dead, and no longer had the will to hold on. Even through all that…she refused to use her family to hurt the man she loved, he knew she wouldn't and he took advantage of that._

Sakuno wiped her tears as she willed the image of her mother holding her close away.

_"Sakuno…mommy loves you no matter what…no matter what!"_

Sakuno blinked and shook her head. It'd been 2 months since she last seen her mother. Her father may have taken her away from her mother 5 years ago, but once every two to three months she visited her mother. Sakuno stood and breathed deeply as she searched for her black dress. Today a good friend of her mother had informed her that her mother died…more of a broken heart than the overdose she took. Perhaps it was her mother's death that stirred the memories…or maybe it was an awakening she should've done earlier…if she had confronted her father…her mother…she'd be alive.

Sakuno wiped the tears away as she grabbed her keys and stepped out of the house. She already done what her mother couldn't do… now all she needed to do was confess…

………………………………………………………………………………………..

_That same night_

"I can't believe we're officially getting engaged now." Asuka mumbled as she gathered the sheets of invitations she had been handling before Ita walked in.

"It's the only day you and I can actually do this." Ita said from the sofa where he was reading the newspaper.

Asuka smiled a bit. After 2 months of living together and figuring out his habits, Asuka was very comfortable with him. They slept in their separate bedrooms but were constantly together. It was quiet evenings like this that Asuka liked the best…he'd be reading the newspaper and she'd be working on her business, later they'd watch a bit of TV and head to bed. It was a very orderly life that Asuka wouldn't mind having…sadly she felt that she was the only one feeling this way. Ita didn't voice his dislike of this life yet he didn't voice that he loved it either…the agreement had been for her safety not for anything else.

Asuka sighed softly as she stared at the invitations…a total lie, but it'd save her…

………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Ryuzaki Household_

"Sakuno?"

"Otou-san" Sakuno greeted accordingly and nodded to her "step-mother"

"What brings you here so late dear?" Her stepmother asked.

"I need to talk to my father." Sakuno said with the best smile she could produce.

"Sure dear." Her stepmother said before kissing her father and heading upstairs.

"What is it Sakuno?" her father asked.

Sakuno swallowed a retort of anger as his father merely said that yet his eyes were glued on her stepmother's figure heading up the stairs.

"Okaa-san died 2 days ago." Sakuno said getting straight to the point.

"I see…" Her father said softly. " I suppose I'll have to arrange things…"

"Like your wedding?" Sakuno asked a bit roughly.

"Sakuno?" Her father questioned at the sharper edge of her voice. " Are you not happy?"

"Otou-san… did you ever love okaa-san?" Sakuno asked looking at her father's face intently.

"I thought I did… she gave me this position after all…but the passion died for me when I met Suzano…she's my everything…she loves me!"

"Mother loved you…" Sakuno said trying to keep her voice from snapping.

"She did… but I didn't feel that deeply about her…she was a good women…a good experience for me."

"Experience?" Sakuno managed to choke out.

"Yes… something we all need." Her father said with a small smile.

Sakuno felt sick yet the anger welled in her as well. Before she knew it her hand had already shot out and slapped her father hard.

"Sakuno?" her father said in shock at his daughter's swing.

"How could you even say that father? Was I born for your selfish need? Did my mother mean nothing but a position in high society? Did you ever love her like she thought you did?"

Her father didn't answer but stared at her. Sakuno was sure that he was surprised more from the fact that his soft, abiding daughter was striking out and Sakuno had never felt better since the day he walked out of her mother and her life.

"I'm not as weak as you thought! I'll not be like mother!" Sakuno said in anger, " I've already informed grandpa of the evil separation you put okaa-san through, the selfishness that stole her life…I'll not sit here and let you win quietly father. Grandpa has written back that I may join him in America to be educated as a Shinimori, You'll be stripped of everything you ever got out of okaa-san and hopefully Suzano will still love you when you are poor and have no position in the Shinimori corporations here."

"Sakuno….you wouldn't do this to your father… tell me you wouldn't…"

Sakuno felt disgust now at the man she called father… the weakling…

"I would… because I'm not okaa-san…I'm not going to love you so much that I'll hide…I'm going to fight Otou-san, and for every suffering you made mother and me feel, you shall repay that back with your position and status mother gave you. Uncle Minato is already on his way to take over."

"You…what kind of daughter are you!"

"One who will exact the pain you caused…" Sakuno said through anger and tears. With that, she turned and left without looking back… in 2 days time, Tomoka, Tomomi and herself would be

………………………………………………………………………………………..

_The Next Night_

_Mizukochi Ballroom _

_9 pm, Sunday night._

Ryoma groaned as he saw the figure rushing towards him in the crowd. This was Déjà vu at its worst!

Two months ago on a Sunday night at 9 in this same ballroom, he met Fuji Syuusuke. Tonight, at the same time and day, he was here celebrating the engagement of Miyazaki Asuka and Kazaki Ita and he recognized the figure coming straight towards him!

Ryoma wasn't taking any chances as he headed down the closest hall and looked for the restroom.

"Where are you going Ryoma?" A soft voice whispered into his ear as slender arms wrapped around him possessively.

"Are you crazy? We're in public!" Ryoma growled out as he peeled Fuji's arms off of him.

"Have I ever cared?" Fuji asked kissing him lightly on the cheek.

"Baka!" Ryoma scowled and looked around.

"It's exciting isn't it?" Fuji whispered pushing himself against Ryoma.

"Stop it!" Ryoma ordered.

"Why?" Fuji asked. " I haven't seen you in 2 months…I haven't spoke to you since yesterday night when you hung up so rudely and-"

" I hung up rudely because you left me 30 voice messages, 100 text messages and called every time I hung up until I eventually turned my whole phone off!" Ryoma hissed out.

"Can't I be happy that my lover was coming back to me and find out when he'd be here?" Fuji asked with a slight frown.

"It didn't require so many messages and phone calls." Ryoma mumbled as he tried to go back and blend with the crowd.

"Were you faithful to me?" Fuji asked

"Yadda," Ryoma said bluntly.

"Eh? Could it be you sleep with your secretary?" Fuji asked

"Yadda," Ryoma said again and turned away as the announcement began. Truthfully he was a bit happy that Fuji had waited for him but somehow he was quite annoyed with himself at the moment more than Fuji. He had thought of nothing but Fuji since last week and every time he did it wasn't in annoyance or disgust…it was more…

"Why are you blushing? Thinking of me?"

Ryoma frowned and tried to force his blush away. " Was not! It was a bit warm that's all…"

"I could take care of that?" Fuji said with a smile and Ryoma frowned as he turned away and watch Kazaki Ita slip a ring onto Miyazaki Asuka's finger. Two powerful families joining was a threat for other high-class families but this joining would strengthen the Kazaki's and Miyazaki's.

"Chotto matte kudasai! (Please wait a moment) " A strong voice rang from the back. Everyone turned and saw Kazaki Mimako walk towards the front through a path two loyal servants made.

Kazaki Mimako was the wife of Kazaki-san and Ita's mother. Her hair was styled into a fashionable coiffure and gray eyes flashed with challenge. She walked with class and there was no mistake of which position she held at all. As she neared the front everyone could see Ita's expression change into an emotionless one. Everyone knew he had split from his family…but to see his mother was a surprise.

"Is there something you wanted Okaa-san?" Ita asked with a slight bow with Asuka.

"I don't approve!" Kazaki Mimako said bluntly.

"Well… that didn't go to well…." Fuji said aloud to Ryoma.

"Baka…" Ryoma muttered.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Later that night_

"I don't care if you approve or not okaa-san." Ita said firmly once more.

"She threw her mother out!" Mimako countered angrily.

"That's none of your business!"

"It is if you're my son! You have bad taste in women!"

"Just because you dislike the women I choose doesn't mean I have bad taste in women!"

"You have a duty to come home!" Mimako shot out. " You as the only heir cannot fool around any longer! You're father is sick!"

"Why should I care after you two told me never to return?"

"It was said in anger." Mimako said harshly, " You are our heir and the hope for you sister's marriage! Besides what you wanted has returned!"

"What do you mean?" Ita demanded.

"Kaoru has come back for the last 2 years awaiting you with your son!" Mimako said loudly. " If it makes you feel any better, we have accepted her, now stop this nonsense and return home with me tonight!"

Ita was speechless at that but Asuka who had sat here quietly listening the whole time felt a grip of pain flash through her heart.

'Baka Asuka…what are you feeling?' Asuka asked herself as she focused on breathing right. She had no idea who Kaoru was but she knew it was definitely the girl who had hurt Ita. The name Kaoru was similar to her name after all. She fingered the ring Ita gave her for a bit as she thought of what she could do…his family didn't approve of her…not because she wasn't of good status…because she was scandalous.

"Asuka…"

"Ha-hai!" Asuka asked looking at Ita.

"Go upstairs… I'm going to show my mother out and then I'll join you."

"Hai…" Asuka said standing before she turned and bowed politely to Ita's mother. "Oyasumi Nasai Kazaki-san…" Asuka said formally before leaving. She rushed upstairs…her heart was hurting and she had no idea why…she shouldn't be attached to an engagement of convenience…this was her chance to let him out…so why did her heart want him to stay?

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Ita sighed as he hesitated to knock at her door. Throughout the discussion she hadn't said one word but the pain in those gray eyes when he had told her to go to bed had affected his mood. He didn't know exactly what the pain had signified but she probably wanted out now…women's were all the same anyways.

"Give them jewels, they smile, give them hell, they run!" Ita repeated before he knocked gently.

"Come in…" Asuka said.

He entered the room to find her dressed in a silk nightgown that clung to her slender figure. She had tied her black hair up and was sitting on her bed.

"Are you sleepy?" Ita asked as he walked over to sit next to her.

"Not really." Asuka said with a small smile.

"Listen…Asuka…I know you may not what to be involved in this any further but I think you have a right to know why there's tension between my family and me."

Asuka nodded and took his hand in hers, " I'm ready to know."

Ita nodded.

"I suppose I was a bit young then and maybe I am a horrible judge on women but I fell for the gardener's daughter. She was beautiful at the time. Silky black hair and chocolate brown eyes that could drown me…I was ready to give up my name and family for her…in the end she didn't want a penniless man, she wanted my last name more than me."

"Wakarimashta! (I understand)" Asuka said with a small smile as she reached up to touch Ita's face slightly. " Go…go see your family…"

Ita searched her eyes and what he saw there scared him yet a feeling of content filled as well. The caring and love was there and it wasn't suppose to be…

"Asuka… I don't understand why you would send me back to a place where they only care about survival and not my happiness…"

Asuka smiled sadly and looked at Ita. "Because, at least you have somewhere to go…"

"To go?" Ita asked.

Asuka nodded. " Did you know, on the day I threw my mother out for being a hazard to me she told me the truth?"

"The truth?" Ita asked

"Aa…" Asuka said as a lone tear fell down her cheek, " She told me she wasn't my real mother…"

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Fuji smiled slightly as he took the elevator up the newly built Echizen hotel in Tokyo. According to the sweet lobbyist, Ryoma should be in his suite at the very top working. Stepping out of the elevator at the top floor he continued to walk until he came upon Ryoma's door already open. He peeked in and noted that his cousin was watching him sleep. Fuji smiled and stepped inside to look at his lover sleep until he noticed that Ryoma was not just sleeping, he was having a nightmare!

"Ryo-"

"Don't!"

Fuji turned to face Nanako. " Why not?"

"This might be the breakthrough he needs to find his way out of this nightmare…" Nanako said to Fuji although her eyes were on Ryoma's contorted face.

"What exactly is haunting him?" Fuji asked standing next to Nanako now.

Nanako faced him for the first time that night. "You don't know?"

"No…" Fuji said a bit confused.

"You didn't know he witness his mother's death?"

* * *

A/N: Okay… let's end it here before it extends another 10 pages XD 

Please review and I'll update when I get the chance! Thank you for reading!!!!


	8. The Ghost in The Past

A/N: Finally we hear of Sakuno's painful past and the beginning of Ryoma's…exactly what happened? It'll all be explained in this short chapter…

We are nearing the end and I must say that this chapter will talk of Ryoma's past, finish up on Sakuno, open a bit more on Asuka's problem, finish Kikumaru/Oishi and start Fuji's past. Please stay tuned to a big mess and lots of detailed recollections and such. If you get confused, do go back and try to connect the story to the right person or drop me a review and I can clear up everyone's history.

Remember to Read and Review for me:)

* * *

**fan girl 666- **Thank you for enjoying Sakuno portrayed differently then she is usually portrayed. Honestly I found her to be quite an annoying character in the actual series with her clumsiness and stuttering (typical shoujo girl) so I wanted to twist her life a bit and create a story where she could be seen as stronger than the bumbling girl she's portrayed as.

**Ria Sakazaki- **I'm glad that this fic caught your attention… it's one of my stories that doesn't get to many reviews but that's probably because this is all in-depth with barely any comic relief…this deals more with darker themes of life. Hopefully you'll stick around when I do write more of the Thrill pair… there are many other themes I want to try with these two LOL

It was quite a challenge for me to picture everyone hiding behind a mask and make Echizen a workaholic. Then again, when he's dedicated, he puts his all in it! XD

**1FujiEijiLVR-** Glad you enjoyed the newest chapter!

**Shadowsteph- **I'm glad someone has favored Sakuno FINALLY XD. Like I said to fan girl, I wanted to see a strong Sakuno instead of the clumsy one portrayed in the manga and anime. I felt I needed to put her in a position where she needed to make a decision in order to take charge of her life. I chose to make her mother a bit weak but she had to inherit the relenting side form someone! XP

**Fullofmisery- **Thanks for the review! XP

**Alaine- **Once everyone's past comes to light we'll deal more with them… Fuji is defiantely not getting out of this one unscathed so don't worry about that part.

**RuByMoOn17- **You should know me by now… a story of mine never goes without a twist XD I for one hope this one will keep your attention!

**Selyn- **Awww thanks! I do like to leave people speechless though… it's more fun that way XD As for how I set up the writing pattern, yes it seems like a soap opera but it's also due to the fact that I like to show a bit of what everyone's doing at the moment. Hopefully it's not confusing!

**Marauders Jr**- Well Fuji has his own 'special' way of bothering Ryoma. As for Ryoma's story… it'll be included in this chapter! Please read on! XD

* * *

**Wet With Tears**

**Rated**: M (We all know why this had to change . )

**Summary:** Ryoma never wanted to fall in love…because falling in love meant losing your mind, losing logic, and an Echizen Ryoma without a mind shouldn't exist.

**Pairing:** FujiXRyoma

* * *

**Chapter Eight: The Ghost In The Past**

_"It's lurking in the shadows of our mind" _

_-Kazaki Ita-_

_Recap_

"The truth?" Ita asked

"Aa…" Asuka said as a lone tear fell down her cheek, " She told me she wasn't my real mother…"

…………………………..

Nanako faced him for the first time that night. "You don't know?"

"No…" Fuji said a bit confused.

"You didn't know he witness his mother's death?"

* * *

_11pm, Sunday Night_

_Kazaki Residence_

Ita looked at Asuka in surprise. " What do you mean she's not your mother?"

Asuka opened her mouth slowly as she told him what happened…

_flashback_

"_I don't understand why you continually try to kill me mother…why?" Asuka asked as tears streamed down her face. It was either die in her mother's hand or kick her mother out._

"_You bitch… you sinful child! You will die and I will win!" The beautifully women being dragged out of the house yelled. " You are no child of mine! You are a demon…a sin your father committed! You AREN'T MINE!"_

_Asuka was struck in disbelief at the venomous words that poured out of the women she knew as her mother as long as she could remember…the women who claimed not to be her mother now…_

"_not…my…mom…"_

_end of flashback_

Ita held her hand tightly. " You don't have to tell me more… "

Asuka nodded dumbly and rested her head against his shoulder lightly. " You should face your father Ita…you should…"

Ita was silently as he stared at their joined hands. He wasn't to certain what to do now…his perfectly ordered life was tossed and turned ever since she entered his life…she calmed him, crazed him and now he has a son with his ex and his parents who threw him out want him back…

"Ita?"

"I will…" Ita promised tightening his hand in hers. "If you stand beside me, I will…"

Asuka searched Ita eyes before nodding her approval…if she could live in this fairy tale a bit longer than let it be…

………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Echizen Hotel_

"He witnessed what?" Fuji asked in disbelief.

"The death of his mother…" Nanako said softly again.

"How…"

"It happened about 8 years ago…the family had decided that Ryoma was good enough at Tennis to go professional. We were all set to leave Tokyo and settle in America when Auntie Rinko suggested we go to Tokyo Tower one last time before leaving. We headed there and were on the top floor… when the hold up took place. About 5 men came up to us with guns and grabbed Auntie Rinko holding her for ransom. Uncle Nanjiroh called and got the 52 million yen they wanted, he even did as the ordered and cleared a path for them to escape…They took both Aunt Rinko and Ryoma as for insurance that they'd be getting out safe. Uncle Nanjiroh followed them from a distance as they ordered him to and I'm not sure what happened after that since I was inside."

Nanako paused and looked at Fuji grim expression before she continued.

"I heard later on that one of the main guys had an accomplice who managed to come by undetected and help them escape…in the end though, Auntie Rinko died and Uncle Nanjiroh was never the same again. We moved to Hokkaido shortly after Aunt Rinko's funeral and for 7 years, Ryoma and I watched Uncle Nanjiroh drown his pain in drinking, gambling, Anything…but to remember. Ryoma gave up his dream and took over the leftover hotel we had in Hokkaido after we sold the rest off to pay off Uncle Nanjiroh's debts. After losing his father 3 years ago due to alcohol overdose, Ryoma told me he had no wish to fall in love or feel the pain like his father did."

"I do not wish to feel that kind of pain…ever! Takumi and you is all I need…" 

Nanako focused her attention back on Fuji. Every so often the nightmare will find him and he'll see it again and again…it has the tendency to happen more often when we're in Tokyo though…"

"I see…" Fuji said softly as he stared at Ryoma's fearful face. " His mother…."

"Seiichi!" 

"_What are you doing here?"_

"_They'll get you…take my car!"_

"_Syuu-chan…"_

"_GO!"_

"_Why are you helping me?"_

"_Because I love you!"_

"Hopefully if he finishes his nightmare he'll be okay…" Nanako said softly bringing Fuji out of his daydream.

"Aa…" Fuji whispered back as he eyes never left Ryoma's face.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Elsewhere- At a café_

" Are we going to talk about breaking up?" Kikumaru asked as he fingered his coffee lightly. No answer came from the other side of the table so Kikumaru looked up to study Oishi's face.

His face showed more hurt than anger…something Kikumaru wasn't accustomed to. Usually his lovers were angry or spiteful that he was cheating behind their backs. Suddenly Oishi looked up at him and he was a bit surprised that in Oishi's eyes was a softness and strength that he didn't expect to see.

"We're not going to talk about breaking up Eiji…I thought a long time about this for the last couple of days and I decided that even if I caught you sleeping with that guy, I'm going to be right here for you…I want to be with you…no matter what."

Kikumaru was speechless. He expected a punch, yelling, anger…but he never expected to be given another chance.

Tears filled his eyes as he covered his head with his hands in tears.

"Eiji…" Oishi said as he came around the table to sit next to Kikumaru.

"I'm sorry….I won't do it again…." Kikumaru said through sobs.

Oishi didn't know what to say…instead he held Kikumaru tightly. Kikumaru on the other hand had never been so content in his life. No one had ever committed himself or herself to him ever…could it be this was it? Was this what he truly was searching for? ………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Meanwhile Echizen Hotel_

Nanako and Fuji were silent as they watched Ryoma face that was covered with sweat as he tossed and turn in a nightmare they couldn't see…

_Knock Knock_

Fuji, Nanko and Ryoma jerk up as the door to Ryoma's room swung open to reveal Takumi.

"Echizen-san…"

Ryoma immediately noted Fuji sitting at the end of his bed to Nanako standing by the foot of his bed.

"Why didn't you guys wake me if you needed me?" Ryoma asked putting his legs over the side of the bed.

" We didn't want to…" Nanako merely said walking towards him. " How do you feel?"

"You shouldn't have let me sleep that long…. I feel horrible…" Ryoma stated as he got up. "What is it Takumi?"

" Nothing…. you just told me to wake you around 8 so I did."

"I see…" Ryoma said as he headed to the bathroom. " I'll see to you after this." Ryoma said looking at Fuji before he closed the bathroom door.

Nanako let out a sigh and looked at Takumi. " You have rather bad timing sometimes…"

"Ah….Nanako…" Takumi started as he followed her out of the room shutting the door behind him.

"So why are you here?" Ryoma asked closing the bathroom door behind him as he came out.

"To see you of course…don't you miss me?"

Ryoma merely lifted a brow slightly before turning towards the closet. " Not particularly."

"Mou! Ryoma… your lover wouldn't want to hear that!" Fuji said with a frown following him into the closet where Ryoma was taking off his shirt.

"So what…" Ryoma muttered as he bent to throw his shirt in the laundry hamper.

"Ryoma…" Fuji muttered as he slid his arms around Ryoma's waist. " I missed you…" Fuji said as he nuzzled against Ryoma's soft hair.

"Yeah… I must have as well…" Ryoma muttered pushing his hands off.

"Must have?' Fuji questioned with a frown.

"Yeah…"

" Your so unromantic!" Fuji said pinning Ryoma against the wall softly. Closing the distance between then Fuji was just about to attack when Ryoma slipped out from under his arms.

"Can't you think of anything better than trying to get into my pants?" Ryoma asked buttoning up his shirt. " Let's go out for a drink since you're here and we have time before we have to meet up with Asuka and Ita."

Fuji sighed in regret. "Fine…" He said after a moment. " But afterwards you'll definitely get a very proper kiss from me."

"Che!" Ryoma muttered as he pulled his socks on. Although he didn't look at Syuusuke he knew his eyes were on him. He could feel them as they stared at his every movement, his every breath…and he wasn't wrong either. Fuji did take in his fill and in his mind's eye he was slowly undressing Ryoma as well…really he couldn't wait for the trip back already!

………………………………………………………………………………………..

_At a bar_

" I don't understand why you won't drink more when you suggested this!" Fuji teased as he downed another shot of vodka.

"I don't like to." Ryoma said firmly as he watched Fuji drink. " Besides alcohol only distorts your mind, it doesn't bode well with me who needs the use of every brain cell."

Fuji merely smiled. He felt as if Ryoma was lecturing him…but then again he had been accustomed to drinking large amounts with all his partners…sometimes it was so much he couldn't remember how he got in bed with his partner…

CRASH

"We should go, aren't we suppose to meet up with Asuka and Ita later tonight anyways?" Fuji said glancing behind him as a few scrambled to get out of the way for a guy who was gaining on the one on the floor.

" We are…I think we better leave as well…" Ryoma said. He really didn't want to see nor get involved in a rowdy bar fight. He stood up and paid for Syuusuke and his drinks while Fuji tipped and they both turned to go when he noted how Syuusuke froze. He turned slightly to see a tall, muscular figure almost in front of both of them. His dark eyes were quite formidable and his expression was…familiar?

"Syuusuke?" Ryoma questioned.

Syuusuke didn't move but merely flinch a bit when the guy looked up at the both of them. Slowly Syuusuke's mouth moved and he uttered, " Seiichi…"

* * *

A/n: Well, that ends this chapter! As always, I cruelly leave you all with the knowledge of Ryoma's past and the re-entry of Fuji's past. That is, as always a dead giveaway of whose past we get to talk of next. XP Look forward to a follow-up on Sakuno, Asuka and Ita's trip back to his past, and of course Fuji's past. Review!!!! 


	9. Behind The Sins

A/N: Well…from here on out is just mostly drama! XD The story started out with a bunch of characters running away from who they were and their past so we'll do a finish up of Sakuno and her dad, Asuka and Ita's visit to his parents and Fuji's new dilemma. Sorry if anyone wanted to see more Syuu/Ryo but they will have a few moments in here!

Oh Yes! **Happy Birthday Rinc**! This chapter's just for you:)

Remember to Read and Review for me:)

* * *

**Unreal Phantom- **What would a chapter be without a bit of drama? XD Eiji character in this story was suppose to be a man who was insecure about relationships so he played around and when he got caught, he expected to be dumped. Oishi was a first for him to want to stay so Eiji will probably come around soon. :) As for the Seiichi… look out for more because he's more than he looks like!

**Blackspica- **I'm glad you don't dislike the OC's. They're purpose is to provideside entertainment that usually ( with me at least) finds a way to mix with the main characters. As for Sakuno, I purposefully twisted her character a bit and gave her a reason to be a bit clumsy and disoriented. A lot of people found her annoying and I decided to twist it a bit and make her a more worthwhile character XD hopefully no one overly hates me for running her life a bit.

**abhorsen3- **Ryoma's trauma isn't quite over…after all he still has his nightmares and his father was of no help to him after that trauma. Hopefully Syuusuke will overcome his own demons as well.

**Selyn- **What can I say…I can't help but add something so obvious yet abrupt at the end XD As for saving each other, they may need to face themselves first.

* * *

**Wet With Tears**

**Rated**: M (We all know why this had to change . )

**Summary:** Ryoma never wanted to fall in love…because falling in love meant losing your mind, losing logic, and an Echizen Ryoma without a mind shouldn't exist.

**Pairing:** FujiXRyoma

* * *

**_Chapter Nine: Behind The Sins_**

_"What is engraved in mind will never fade"_

_-Seiichi-_

_Recap_

"Syuusuke?" Ryoma questioned.

Syuusuke didn't move but merely flinch a bit when the guy looked up at the both of them. Slowly Syuusuke's mouth moved and he uttered, " Seiichi…"

* * *

The man now identified as Seiichi moved forward with a hint of an amused smile upon his lips. Ryoma glanced his profile quickly from the tight black muscle shirt that clung to his abs to the loose black pants he wore a bit low to the messy locks of dark brown hair that fell on his forehead. But it wasn't what he wore that made Ryoma frown; it was the arrogant, superior smile and his dark eyes that seemed to hold more than Ryoma would like to know.

"Do you know him?" Ryoma demanded from Fuji. He didn't need a vocalization of acknowledgement from Fuji. Just his expression gave away the fact that they knew each other, whether it was briefly or long-term.

"Syuusuke…"Seiichi said in a soft, dangerous voice. " It's been a while…"

Ryoma frowned, that greeting was all it took for Fuji to snap from his trance and answer.

"It has…" Fuji responded.

Ryoma had, between that time, changed his irritation into anger. The formidable Fuji Syuusuke who had stolen his kiss and purposely flaunted in front of him was cowering beneath this….Thug!

For the first time in Ryoma life, he felt a terrible feeling of possessiveness overcome him thoroughly. Jerking Fuji towards him while centering his gaze on the man Ryoma stated, "If you excuse us, we have somewhere else to be."

Seiichi merely ignored Ryoma as he advanced till he was close enough to draw Syuusuke into his arms. " Is that so Syuusuke?"

A need to kick Fuji built itself into Ryoma's mind as it took so long for Fuji to form the words yes.

"I do…" Syuusuke muttered softly.

Seiichi merely nodded, " Then we'll talk later at the usual place ne?" He reached out and ran a finger down Syuusuke's cheek softly as he waited for Syuusuke to nod. Satisfied that he finally nodded, Seiichi backed away and left.

Ryoma merely let out a sigh and walked off, not caring if Fuji had snapped out of his trance or not yet.

"Ryoma…" Fuji started.

"What do you want Fuji?" Ryoma stated

"I'm sorry…"

"About what? About being stupid back there?" Ryoma asked through clenched teeth.

"Ryoma…I thought we were pass the last name thing?" Fuji said with a frown as he turned Ryoma to look at him again.

"We _Were_" Ryoma said unlocking the car.

"Ryoma…go on without me…I have to tie up some business. I'll make sure to be there on time though!"

"I'm sure you do." Ryoma stated sarcastically as he slammed the door and drove off without a second glance. The immense pain and jealousy was currently making him very unlike himself and he didn't need anymore of it.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Echizen Hotel_

_Ryoma's Suite_

"Where's Fuji?" Ita asked leading Asuka into the room.

"Who knows…"Ryoma muttered pouting himself a drink, "Want one?"

Ita nodded and sat on the sofa with Asuka. " Where's he go?"

"To find Seiichi." Ryoma said bluntly turning to walk to the sofa to hand Ita his drink.

"Seiichi?" Ita asked a bit shocked.

Ryoma nodded with a frown before sitting across from them. "Why?"

Ita merely sighed. " I just thought his ex and he were over."

"Ex?" Ryoma questioned.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Elsewhere_

" I didn't think you'd come."

" I didn't come to play Seiichi…I just came to see why you were back."

Seiichi laughed and pulled Fuji roughly into his arms. " Himitsu (secret)" Seiichi whispered against Fuji's lips before kissing him roughly.

Fuji pushed away with anger. " We were over a long time ago as I remembered…"

"I never said we were over-"

"You never came back either did you?"

"But-"

"How many years do you think it's been?"

"Syuu…"

"Don't Syuu me!" Fuji said with a frown. "I'm leaving."

"Syuu!" Seiichi said grabbing Fuji's upper arm a bit roughly to yank him back to face him. " I love you…"

No other words escaped Fuji's mouth as Seiichi bent and evaded immediately. Using his familiarity with Fuji, Seiichi felt a bit of relief as Fuji began to respond…a bit angrily but he was responding. Trailing a kiss down Fuji's jaw, Seiichi made quick work getting rid of Fuji's jacket. Tonight…he'd make it up…

………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Back at the hotel_

"Aa…" Ita said with a slight frown. " But I don't know why he'd come back after so long."

"How'd they meet?" Ryoma asked after a while of staring at the wine in his glass.

"Well…" Ita said leaning against the couch. " I don't really know all the details but they use to hang out with Atobe and Tezuka as well. They all went to the same university and became friends through various ways."

"I see… Monkey- I mean Atobe knew him as well." Ryoma said.

"Aa… Seiichi's family is a well known shipping company so obviously Atobe would know him." Jer said " But then Atobe went to study abroad and Tezuka left to go into law…eventually the left over two got closer."

"Then what's all this about leaving?" Ryoma demanded.

"Well…it seems Seiichi betrayed him and left…I'm not sure if he really did or not but that's the story everyone knows." Jer said setting his glass down.

"Well I never knew anything about this." Asuka said.

"You shouldn't" Ita said. " It's not something to talk about."

Asuka merely rolled her eyes slightly.

"I see…" Ryoma murmured. Now he understood that shocked expression that crossed Syuusuke's face.

"Echizen-san?"

Ryoma looked up to see Asuka's worried face. " I asked if you were okay."

Ryoma nodded. " We'll just wait for Fuji."

Both nodded but they could tell, Ryoma was bugged by something.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Later that night_

Fuji entered Ryoma's suite to see him staring out the window.

"I'm sorry it took a bit long…." Fuji said softly as he walked over.

"They already left…they won't be able to see you again till after their trip to see his family." Ryoma stated walking away from the window and Fuji.

"Ryoma…are you mad at me?"

"Not really." Ryoma admitted. "What do you really want Syuusuke?"

Fuji stopped as Ryoma's innocent golden eyes stared back at him. It suddenly triggered him what was making Ryoma a bit uncomfortable…perhaps he knew about Seiichi and himself.

" Seiichi and me are through Ryoma." Fuji said coming over to place a soft kiss on Ryoma's forehead.

Ryoma didn't move at all. The unsure atmosphere disturbed Fuji as he tipped Ryoma head to look him directly in the eye. " It's been more than 5 years since Seiichi and I were together Ryoma… I really like you and am NOT letting you go."

Ryoma merely pulled away with a cocky 'che'.

"Honestly…" Fuji added as he watched Ryoma take a seat on the sofa.

Ryoma didn't reply as he glanced at Fuji and studied his face for a while. Finally after a small sigh, Ryoma nodded slowly, " Fine… I believe you."

Fuji smiled and came over to sit next to Ryoma, pulling him into a tight embrace. Fuji wasn't quite sure how he truly felt about Ryoma at the moment compared to Seiichi but he knew for sure, he wasn't about to let Ryoma escape.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Few Days Later_

_Kazaki Residence_

"Tachi…this is your father…" Mimako said ushering a little black haired boy over to where Ita and Asuka stood.

Although they both stood there, Asuka had felt the loneliness settle in her heart as they ignored her and fawned over Ita. It was the same loneliness that she felt when her 'mother' and father left her alone. She watched as Ita bent down slowly to stare at the boy and ask his age.

"Come Ita!" Mimako's voice rang out. " Your father wants to see you."

Ita merely nodded as he straightened. His eyes connected with the beautiful women that came to stand next to his mother.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Asuka's PoV_

Asuka almost felt plain next to the pretty woman next to Ita's mother. No one needed to tell her that she was Tachi's mother. Just the looking her eyes told her that. Her black hair was twisted up into an intricate bun with a few wisps of hair to frame her face and brown eyes. She stood tall and proud, dressed in a perfect kimono…a vision of perfection as a wife.

Asuka wondered if she looked to out of place in her pink dress and upswept hair that allowed her hair to fall freely behind her.

'It's no competition if it's beauty…'

………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Ita's PoV_

He wasn't expecting to see Karou so soon, but he knew he would when he came back…. just not so soon. Looking at her now, she had barely changed since he last seen her but the feelings he had for her had died. All she looked like now was another one of the girls he saw everyday….just a doll dressed to impress his parents…so typical…

His emotionless face didn't change as he stood and felt Tachi tug on his hand. His son was five years old…a marker of when they had split. With a tiny smile to his son, he turned slightly and saw a nervous Asuka. He wasn't sure when, but he was thoroughly intrigued with Asuka now. Her littlest expression to they way she walked had filled his thoughts on a daily basis every since they decided to be "engaged". Even now he was intrigued by how she tried to protect him…little did she know he truly was interested in her. Grabbing her hand with his free hand, he watched her give him a confused look and he gently guided her. Later…later he'd finally tell her how he truly felt.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

_In Kazuki Takayano Bedroom_

"Remove her at once!"

Ita eyes narrowed as he pulled Asuka closer. His father was already making a fuss at seeing Asuka and she didn't do anything but introduce herself.

Ita felt her trembling and a fierce anger wrapped itself around him.

"Why are you rejecting my fiancée?" Ita asked with the best voice he could through his clenched teeth.

"I will not mix my line with a sinned line!" His father shouted.

"Anata!" Mimako said trying to calm her husband down. Her hating eyes were also focused on Asuka though.

"Yet it's okay to mix your live with a commoner's now?" Ita asked sarcastically as he spared Karou a glance.

"It's different! She's given you a heir…she's-"

"Still a commoner." Ita said harshly. " The same one you denied 5 years past! You deny me a wealthy beautiful women and offer me the one you denied years ago?"

"Tachi is an intelligent little boy!" His father countered.

"That's all you ever cared about father…treating me and an asset! I can tell you now that Asuka WILL be my fiancée and I WILL NOT return!"

Ita pulled Asuka slightly to stand.

"Where are you going?" his father demanded.

"If my fiancée is not welcome then I will leave her." Ita announced and escorted Asuka out.

"You! you-"

"Don't be mad at your father…"

"Obaa-san…(Grandma)" Ita said bowing to the elderly women who was walking down the hall.

"I don't understand him Obaa-san…" Ita said with an angered-filled voice. He felt Asuka grip him softly on the arm and managed a small smile for her sake.

His grandmother sighed as she looked at Asuka.

"You're a beautiful child…it's too bad everyone looks down on you because you're mother was your father's 2nd cousin."

"2nd!" Asuka asked with wide eyes. " Obaa-san…do you know my birth mother?"

Ita's grandmother smiled as she ushered for them to follow her to a small room.

"Obaa-san… you know something about Asuka's mother?" Ita asked sitting down with Asuka across from his grandmother.

She slowly nodded. " I did…Asuka's mother was your mother's friend for a while…that was until Asuka's mother led your mother's lover away by accident."

"Mother had a lover?" Ita said incredulously.

Again his grandmother nodded. " She thought she covered her tracks well… but I knew…I knew what she did when she used the excuse of visiting her friend to blind your father. Eventually it hit her when she found her lover was attracted to Asuka's mother and was only using her to get close. Accusing Asuka's mother, she cut ties and from then till now, hasn't went back to see her."

"Then that means…. my mother…she lives near here?" Asuka asked. Tears pricked her eyes as relief filled her system. Although her father and mother had committed a sin by falling in love, she could now find the truth to everything!

"She lives at the Shinetsu Residence down that way a bit in banishment from society." Ita's grandma said pointing that way.

"Arigatou gozaimasu! (Thank you very much!)" Asuka said softly as she bowed low to Ita's grandma.

"Ita…Obaa-san approves of your choice…despite her blood line, I believe both of you strong-willed people will be a good couple."

Ita nodded as he looked at Asuka. They both bowed in respect and stood to go.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Meanwhile_

Fuji sighed as he leaned back against his chair. His relationship with Ryoma was progressing and he wasn't seeing any of his lovers but Seiichi and he continued to meet randomly. Perhaps he felt a bit bad but he knew he couldn't continue with Seiichi. His worst fear was that Ryoma would find out.

'Better to end it without getting caught' Fuji thought as he played with his pen.

DING

"What is it?" Fuji asked pressing on his intercom.

"You have a visitor sir…" Ami's voice came through the intercom.

"Who?"

"The man said to say Seiichi and you'd know why."

Fuji set his pen down and sighed. " Let him in."

"Okay…"

A few minutes later Seiichi waltzed in through the door and Fuji dismissed Ami.

" Nice office." Seiichi said looking at the things in the room.

"What do you want?" Fuji asked walking over.

"You didn't come to me last night." Seiichi said opening the door to Syuusuke's private bedroom at the side of his office.

"I was busy." Fuji said remembering the time he spent with Ryoma last night having dinner.

"Sure you were… Syuusuke…I know I've been gone some 7 years but I still love you a lot."

Fuji merely frowned. " Its a bit late for that isn't it?"

"Not at all…" Seiichi said turning to caress Fuji's face lightly. " I just had to establish myself at my Dad's business and come get you…I've finished establishing myself so here I am…for you."

Fuji merely let out a sarcastic breath. "I'm going to have to refuse… you see I'm with someone right n-"

"That little boy?" Seiichi asked cutting him off. " I did a little research on him and it seemed you caught a rich little boy Syuusuke."

"Ryoma's not a little boy!" Fuji said with a frown.

"But he is Syuusuke… when will you stop playing with little boys and realize how I can please you…" Seiichi asked pressing Fuji against the wall as he trailed a kiss down Fuji's neck.

"I like him…" Fuji managed to say as waves of pleasure evilly traveled his body.

"I'll show you want you like…" Seiichi said as he claimed Fuji's lips and began to undo Fuji's pants.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

_LA, America_

Sakuno sighed as she looked at the newspaper her Uncle Minato sent her from Japan. According to the article, Uncle Minato was handling Shinimori corp. again after her mother's death became official. Her grandfather had appeared on the front page to disown his treacherous son-in-law and hand the company back to his own son while banishing his son-in-law from ever seeing her. Sakuno looked at the next picture where the press had went crazy in revealing how long her father had been cheating and living with Misasaki Suzano. The next newspaper showed Suzano leaving her father with headlines that screamed 'I'm not stupid like your wife'. It seemed Suzano's family threatened to cut ties with her after hearing about the scandal involving the guy she wanted to marry. Suzano, obviously wasn't about to stay with a man who wasn't a part of the upper crust anymore.

Sakuno stood and took her cup of coffee to the sink. Rinsing it down she thought of her beautiful mother.

"Okaa-san… finally…he got what he deserved…so forgive me." Sakuno whispered as she watched the brown liquid disappear down the drain and clear with the water and tears that fell. She felt no regret for what she did but she cried for her mother's love and her father's evilness.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

_A few days later_

Asuka took a deep breath as Ita and she pulled into the Shinetsu Residence. She was finally going to meet her mother and she had never felt more nervous in her life. She wasn't sure how her mother was going to greet her at all.

"You okay?" Itas asked snapping her out of her worries.

"Kind of… I'm a bit scared Ita…" Asuka admitted.

"I'll be with you…" Ita said gripping her hand. Helping her out of the car, he took his own breath as he gathered himself to meet the woman who was his fiancées mother.

Ringing the doorbell. He kept his gaze on Asuka's restless face as she looked at the door. Adverting his gaze when the door opens, he saw a pretty little maid look out at the both of them in wonder.

"Can I help you two?"

"Yes…Does any Shinetsu live here?" Ita asked for the sake of Asuka.

"Yes…Shinetsu Hiromi…" The maid said hesitantly.

"We'd both like to see her." Ita said with a small smile.

"I…"

"Who is it Mai?" A woman's soft voice interrupted their conversation.

"It's a couple wanting to see you Shinetsu-san…" The maid, now known as Mai said.

From behind the maid an incredibly beautiful women peeked over. Even with her aged face, the beauty shone with her clear gray eyes to her coiffure hairstyle.

"May I help the both of you?" She asked.

"We-" Ita started.

"Okaa-san…" Asuka blurted out cutting Ita's sentence short.

With that outburst the woman turned and looked Asuka over. Slowly her eyes traveled Asuka's whole body to her face and when she focused at her daughter, tears entered her eyes. " Asuka?" She whispered.

Asuka merely nodded and opened her arms as her mother flew sobbing into her arms. She hadn't known what to do when they were on their way here, but it all seemed to come naturally now.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

"I see…" Hiromi said sipping her tea with a soft, sad smile. " So your father died…"

Asuka nodded. "He did…and I never knew she wasn't my mother until a bit later…"

"I'm sorry…" Hiromi said after a long pause. " It was your father and my fault for falling in love, for putting you in such a situation…" Hiromi smiled through her tears as she reached out to caress her daughter's face. "But your father an I couldn't bare to abort you when we found out of your existence…we loved you so much…"

Asuka nodded with her own tears trailing down her face.

"You must claim your birthright dear…" Hiromi said somewhat fiercely now. " Do not let your father's hard work go to someone like that…everyday…everyday he struggled to build the empire for you!" Hiromi said softening her voice again.

Asuka nodded furiously as she reached for Ita's hand to grip tightly. " I won't fail father or you!"

Hiromi slowly nodded as well. Clearly she was proud of her daughter who sat before her. "You must go to America and get some things your father and I set aside for you Asuka." Hiromi said after a while. " We left some very expensive mementos for our little girl!"

Asuka merely glanced at Ita before she nodded and hugged her mother. " I will!"

Hiromi laughed lightly and returned the hug just as tightly. She slowly glanced up and finally took note of the handsome young man who had been silently sitting next to her daughter for the last hour or so.

"Gomen… I didn't even ask who you were." Hiromi said with a smile.

"Watashi wa Kazaki Ita, your daughter's fiancé." Ita said with a bow.

"Kazaki?" Hiromi asked

Ita nodded and opened his mouth to apologize on his mother's behalf but Hiromi smile stopped him.

"You…you may be the match my daughter needs. If I'm not wrong, you left your family 5 years ago due to a dispute and made your own way through life right?"

Ita nodded once more.

"Ne Ita…can I ask that you protect my Asuka? She's been alone this whole time and I believe you can fill that."

Ita smiled and nodded. " I will do my best Mother-in-law."

Hiromi smiled and drew him into her embrace as well. " Then I leave my daughter in your hands…"

Ita nodded.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Back In Tokyo_

Fuji felt Seiichi's slick body lay on his chest as they finished playing with each other for the 3rd time that day. It seemed like they were meeting more frequently now…which was a good and bad thing.

Fuji rolled slightly and looked at the clock. 7PM read the clock on his nightstand. Fuji closed his eyes and attempted to sleep with Seiichi until his eyes caught sight of Tokyo Tower outside his window.

'Ryoma!'

Fuji pushed Seiichi off and headed to his small bathroom to shower. He had forgotten he promised to meet Ryoma tonight for dinner at 7! With a curse he turned the water on and started to wash Seiichi's scent away, he was already late!

Soaping his hair he stepped into the spray and started to rinse it out. Running his hand through his hair he felt an arm wrap around his waist and a hand travel down to grip his penis hard.

"Syuusuke…" Seiichi hot voice whispered against his ear. Fuji leaned against Seiichi as Seiichi began to pump him slowly.

"Seiichi…" Fuji muttered.

Seiichi didn't answer as he covered Fuji's mouth with his own and began his attack. Lost in ecstasy, Fuji thought's of meeting Ryoma fled his thoughts.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Echizen Hotel_

_­_Ryoma frowned deeply as he watched the clock turn to 7:39PM.

Fuji was extremely late and if there was one thing Ryoma hated, it was being stood up!

* * *

A/N: Uh oh… it seems like Fuji's in a bit of a mess right now…But Asuka found her mother and Ita's realized how he feels. That was a wrap up on Sakuno so the next chapter will have LOTS of SeiichiXFujiXRyoma! Review as usual! 


	10. Innocence

A/N: Happy Halloween People!

Remember to Read and Review for me:)

* * *

**Selyn- ** All these things are in store for the left over characters! LOL stay tuned for a bit more drama!

**Lolita-mist**- We all know how fuji can be! LOLZ so read on and find out hoe long he can run without Ryoma finding out!

* * *

**Wet With Tears**

**Rated**: M (We all know why this had to change . )

**Summary:** Ryoma never wanted to fall in love…because falling in love meant losing your mind, losing logic, and an Echizen Ryoma without a mind shouldn't exist.

**Pairing:** FujiXRyoma

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Innocence**

_"What Does your heart truly desire Syuusuke?"_

_-Yumiko-_

_Recap_

"Ne Ita…can I ask that you protect my Asuka? She's been alone this whole time and I believe you can fill that."

Ita smiled and nodded. " I will do my best Mother-in-law."

Hiromi smiled and drew him into her embrace as well. "Then I leave my daughter in your hands…"

………………………………………………………………………………………

Ryoma frowned deeply as he watched the clock turn to 7:39PM.

Fuji was extremely late and if there was one thing Ryoma hated, it was being stood up!

* * *

_Elsewhere_

"Ita…" Asuka said looking out the window at the passing scenery.

"What is it?" Ita asked. Although she was staring out the window Ita had been staring at her. He couldn't understand why he was feeling this way for her when he swore Kaoru was the last he'd ever let near him.

"My mother…you didn't have to say that…after all we aren't really engaged." Asuka said looking at Ita with a small smile. It had been true that along the way, while they had been pretending, Asuka found herself falling in love but she knew it wasn't possible. Ita had sworn off of girls and she wasn't one to push her way into a man's arms without warning. She found it hard to even look at him now because she had, somewhere in between their fake relationship, discovered how the real Ita was.

"Did you not want me to promise her?" Ita asked searching Asuka's gray eyes. If he wasn't wrong, she didn't completely dislike him either…

"It's just that I burden you continuously…when you should be by your parents side and now I intruded upon your family and your son-"

" Do you want it to be real?" Ita asked looking at Asuka intently with his dark eyes. No emotion showed on his face even as Asuka searched. Feeling a bit conscious, Asuka glanced at her dress and fidgeted with her purse. "What are you talking about?"

"The engagement." Ita said softly as he tipped her face to look at him fully again.

"Why would you…" Asuka started and saw a small smile appear on Ita's face. She had rarely seen him smile and when he did, Asuka felt privileged to even witness it.

"Because I love you," Ita said easily. " So should we get married soon Anata?"

'Anata?!' Asuka thought shakily. She'd only dreamed that one day she could have someone to love her like this despite what everyone had said about her.

"I…Ita…" Asuka said softly as tears formed in her gray eyes and spilled upon her smooth cheek.

With one jerk, Asuka fell into Ita's embrace.

"I'll talk to my parents…I've made my decision…I refuse to let you go forever." Ita said against her hair.

Asuka could do nothing but nod and let Ita take over. No matter how she tried to hide it, she knew she wanted him.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Back in Tokyo_

Fuji snuck into Ryoma's hotel suite and bit his lip as he took a deep breath. Not only was he three hours late thanks to Seiichi and a few others, he had stood Ryoma up on their date that he arranged. Watching Ryoma work silently at his desk he tried to think of an excuse of why he was so late when he felt a poke on his shoulder blade.

"Nanako-san…" Fuji murmured when he turned to face her amused face.

"You should just go in… although he's in a bad mood." Nanako said.  
"I'm going…" Fuji mumbled and didn't get to say anything else as Nanako pushed him in and called out to Ryoma. " Ryoma… Fuji-san is here!"

With a quick wink to Fuji, Nanako shut him in. Gathering his courage, he turned around to see a Ryoma who didn't care to look up at him.

"Ryoma…"

"Get out!" Ryoma muttered flipping the page of the papers he was working on.

"Ryoma…" Fuji walked forward with a protest.

" I said get out!" Ryoma said irritably and gave him a glare. Within the glare though, Fuji saw the hurt and innocence shining through the gold of his eyes. Fuji swallowed hard and realized how much he wanted to protect Ryoma's innocence…better yet; he hadn't notice how serious he was about Ryoma until today. He'd spent an hour of the three hours he was gone breaking up with every lover he ever had, all that was left was Tezuka…and Seiichi. He never thought he could love only one person again…but Ryoma had proven that he could fill Fuji was that feeling of commitment again.

" I had a few loosed ends to tie up Ryoma… I'm sorry." Fuji said softly brushing Ryoma's dark green hair back.

"Seiichi and you?" Ryoma asked with a slight frown.

Fuji felt a bit bad as he nodded. Ryoma merely sighed then and set his work aside. " Come on…we'll catch dinner anyways."

Fuji nodded and watched Ryoma get up to find his jacket and wallet. He made a note to stop by Tezuka's place later and break up as well. He was going to let them all go…so he wouldn't hurt Ryoma…his sweet Ryoma.

'face it Syuusuke, whether you like it or not you're truly in love with him!' Fuji yelled mentally at himself. Even as he stared at Ryoma slipping his jacket on he felt like a lovesick puppy.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Kazaki Residence_

Ita pulled Asuka into the house with a smile. He'd decided he was going to give his parents a choice and right now was the right moment to do it.

"Ita…"

Ita turned to see Kaoru standing by her bedroom door. He didn't say anything as he pulled Asuka into his arms. " What?"

"I..we need to talk…" Kaoru said softly.

"The time to talk has long past Kaoru." Ita said coldly. " Come Asuka."

"Ha-Hai…" Asuka said and let herself be pulled by Ita into his father's room.

"Otou-san!" Ita said, pulling open the door he announced then quickly before stepping in.

To Asuka's surprise, his mother was also within the room. Folding her skirts underneath her, she sat neatly and kept bowed a small greeting to both of them.

" I'm marrying Asuka in two weeks time, with or without both of your permission." Ita announced, "I love Asuka very much and I sure as hell will cut ties with both of you if I have to once more."

"Ita… why are you doing this to your father and me?" His mother asked with a frown.

"You both shouldn't be caring about me anymore since you both have a grandson now… what I do with my life has been only my business for the last 5 or so years so why are you worming your way back in now?"

"We need you to take control of Kazaki enterprise Ita...it's your birthright!" his mother said sternly.

Ita nodded. " I'm going to tell both of you something right now, I do not care about money or blood, the only one I care for is Asuka right now."

"You-"

"Silence!" His father said gruffly. " Let him have his way…it's not like she knew about her parent's sin or that she comes from a bad line Anata…"

"Otou-san…" Ita started.

" I agree Ita…but I demand you take over."

"I don't-"

"Anata…" Asuka said softly to Ita. He turned to face her as she placed a hand on his and smiled a little. " Take your birthright…if not for you, for our children…"

Ita stared at Asuka for a bit before he nodded. " Okay…if that is your wish."

Asuka nodded.

"Asuka and I have to stop by the States to pick up a few mementos her parents left her then we'll be back to plan the wedding with the both of you." Ita said with a small smile.

Ita's father nodded and allowed both to bow before they left.

"Are you sure Anata?" Ita's mother asked.

"I am…she's a good girl…and besides, didn't she fix our son's relationship with us? It's been a long time since I've seen Ita smile."

"…Aa…"

"She's good for him…if she could convince him to do this for their future then I look forward to her joining the family and giving us grandchildren."

"But… Kaoru…"

"I'm sure Ita knows his responsibility to his son."

"I meant Kaoru…"

" If Ita is a Kazaki, he would never turn back to a woman who'd let him go because he had no money."

Down the hall though, Kaoru was seething with anger…how dare some bitch take her place! Now even Ita's parents were against her!

………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Late at night_

_Tokyo_

_Tezuka's Residence_

" You want to break up?" Tezuka repeated.

"Aa…: Fuji said. " I think it's best we go our separate ways now."

" Why now… why so suddenly? Is it Seiichi?" Tezuka asked with an emotionless face.

"You don't need to know…" Fuji said and stood to leave. " Thanks for the entertainment Kunimitsu, Goodbye."

Fuji left a frowning Tezuka behind…Tezuka knew something was up and he was going to find out.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Later that night_

"Just come clean with him Syuusuke." Yumiko said passing him a cup of tea.

"I don't have to nee-san, I broke it off with all of them."

"You're that serious about him huh?"

"Aa…but you already knew that didn't you Onee-san?" Fuji asked.

Yumiko merely sighed. " I warned you a while back didn't I?"

Fuji merely nodded.

"How about Seiichi Syuusuke?" Yumiko asked facing him fully now. " Did you break up with him as well?"

Fuji didn't answer as he continued to stare at his cup of tea.

"Syuusuke…you know I don't like him…" Yumiko said softly.

"I know…" Fuji merely said. In his head though, he felt as if he couldn't just let Seiichi go either…Seiichi and he had to break up properly…one of these days.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

_The Next Day_

" Come with me Tezuka." Atobe said as he raced down the hall.

"What is it?" Tezuka asked following Atobe.

" I recently heard Seiichi reappeared here…" Atobe said.

"That's true." Tezuka confirmed as they continued walking.

"I think that means the brat's going to have competition again!" Atobe said with a laugh.

" Brat?" Tezuka questioned

"Echizen, Tezuka…he's been quite attached to Fuji lately haven't you noticed?"

"You mean Echizen Ryoma? The one we're going to have lunch with?" Tezuka asked a bit shocked.

Atobe nodded. "Aa…the very one!"

………………………………………………………………………………………..

_After Lunch_

Atobe sighed a bit as he tried to talk but all his two lunch partners would do was answer bluntly and start eating again. That was boring!

"I'll pay!" Atobe announced, " I'll see you two outside."

"Usu…" They both replied and headed out quietly. Ryoma wasn't sure how long they were standing there before Tezuka broke the silence between them.

"Are you dating Fuji Syuusuke?" Tezuka asked bluntly and forwardly.

Ryoma lifted a brow slightly and considered telling Tezuka to mind his own business, instead Ryoma said, " And if I am?"

Tezuka merely turned away before saying, " It'll only be a matter of time before he throws you away as well then."

"How do you know?" Ryoma asked with a scowl. Only he could talk bad about Fuji, anyone else had no reason too!

Tezuka faced Ryoma again and looked at him without so much as changing his stoic features. "Because I've been sleeping with him for the last four months."

………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Kazaki Residence_

Asuka smiled a bit as she glanced out the window to see Ita and his father began to talk business and joining their two corporations. His and hers could come later but he needed to re-bond with his parents. Looking back down, she started to fold her clothes back into her suitcase. Ita had told her they were leaving tomorrow morning and she had to do all her packing tonight.

'Should I pack his stuff as well?' Asuka thought. Looking at his disarrayed things, she decided she'd do it anyways. Walking over to his things she started to pack it as well when the door slid open.

Asuka saw Ita slide in and note that she was packing his things.

"You don't have to." Ita said with a small smile.

"I'm going to have to do this soon anyways." Asuka said with a small smile. She relaxed a bit as she felt his arms wrap around her and tilted her head to look up at him.

"Don't give me that look unless you want to repeat a couple of things from last night." Ita ordered.

He got the blush he was aiming for and a push to boot.

"Baka!" Asuka said reddening even more. She looked back down to their feet in embarrassment and fidgeted with her gown.

With a small laugh Ita gathered her against him again before giving her a hard kiss.

"I have to go settle a few more things then I'll come help distract you."

"Mou!" Asuka said turning away. Although she was a bit happy that he'd be back, she knew if she wanted to spend time with him, she'd have to pack a bit faster. So busy packing, she didn't realize someone was standing next to her until she caught the simmer of a pale gown. She looked up only to receive a stinging slap. Backing away a bit her eyes refocused on an angry Kaoru.

"You bitch!" Kaoru said angrily, " You are ruining my son and my life!"

Asuka grew angry at this cheap attack and pushed her back, "You lost your chance so don't blame me for what you gave up!"

Kaoru sneered angrily before she threw Asuka's shoe at her in anger, " You'll pay for this! I'll have you killed!"

Before Asuka could say more, Kaoru marched out of the room.

'Bitch…you'll rot in hell for what you did to him!' Asuka thought angrily as she continued to pack and ignore the burning on her left cheek.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

_That Night in Tokyo_

Ryoma marched into Fuji's company and up to the lobbyist.

"Is Fuji Syuusuke still here?"

"Ha-Hai Echizen-san… he should still be in his office…should I call him?" She asked a bit surprised by his presence.

"No, I'll head up myself!" Ryoma confirmed and went to press the button to go up on the elevator. Ever since lunch with Tezuka and Atobe, he couldn't get what Tezuka had so confidently told him out of his mind. It affected him so much, he had tracked down Fuji to his company to demand some answers. Entering the elevator, he pressed the top button and waited as he fidgeted on how to tell Fuji about this accusation.

"He wouldn't…would he?" Ryoma questioned himself.

DING

Ryoma looked up and stepped out on the top floor as he headed to the big double door and pulled them open. The desk was empty but the room near the desk had a light coming from there.

"Syuusuke?" Ryoma said pulling the second door open…what he saw confirmed everything though…

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Fuji panted as Seiichi thrust one last time inside of him before releasing within him and collapsing on top of him. Tonight he had called Seiichi to break up with him…instead it turned out that Seiichi was still to irresistible for Fuji and they had ended up being in bed for the last hour or so now.

"Syuusuke?"

Fuji eyes opened in horror as he recognized that voice all too well! Pushing Seiichi off he sat up just in time to see Ryoma standing right outside the door with a surprised expression…an expression that soon turned emotionless. What mattered most to Fuji at the moment was the innocence in Ryoma's eyes…the innocent pure love and look he tried so hard to protect crumbled before his very eyes.

Fuji Syuusuke got his first wish…he had, with his own hands, broken the innocence that Ryoma held within his eyes.

* * *

A/N: And that ends this chapter :) There are only 2 chapters left so look forward to chapter 11 soon! Review as usual so I can decide how soon to update :) 


	11. Walk Away

A/N: I had time to update and give you all the pleasure of finding out what happened to this pair! Review as usual and I'll be content!

PS- Let me clarify something. The Seiichi that I'm writing about is an OC of my making; so don't mistake him as Yukimura Seiichi! XD

I'm mentioning this just to give people a heads up about when I'm going to update. The next Mass Release will be on November 21. What gets updated then is up to reviews and feedback! (Most likely 9-11 pm PST).

* * *

**XP I'm too tired to answer (have to study for three tests and a essay) so I'll answer reviews next chapter!**

* * *

Wet With Tears

**Rated**: M

**Summary:** Ryoma never wanted to fall in love…because falling in love meant losing your mind, losing logic, and an Echizen Ryoma without a mind shouldn't exist.

**Pairing:** FujiXRyoma

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Chapter Eleven: Walk Away

"It's happening again."

-Ryoma-

Recap

What mattered most to Fuji at the moment was the innocence in Ryoma's eyes…the innocent pure love and look he tried so hard to protect crumbled before his very eyes.

Fuji Syuusuke got his first wish…he had, with his own hands, broken the innocence that Ryoma held within his eyes.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

During the five seconds where everyone had frozen in place, Ryoma's expression changed from emotionless to anger and Fuji had finally pulled on his boxers successfully.

"Ryoma…" Fuji started walking towards Ryoma quickly. He reached out to touch Ryoma only to find Ryoma flinching from his touch. Ryoma didn't say anything as he turned to walk out of the room.

"Ryoma…" Fuji started again grabbing wildly at Ryoma only to find his arms flung off angrily.

"Don't touch me!" Ryoma stated with sharp emotionless eyes and a deadly aura. " Tezuka was right, you're just passing yourself around!"

Fuji didn't even have time to process that sentence and defend himself before Ryoma stalked out of the room and away from him.

A wave of guilt washed over Fuji…he hadn't meant for Ryoma to ever find him in this situation…after all, Seiichi and he were breaking up!

'How could I do something so stupid…' Fuji thought as he collapsed on the floor watching Ryoma stalk to the elevator and furiously press on the button. He felt so drained at the moment…so hurt, so stupid for doing this to the one who he loved.

Fuji felt so lost now…he knew it was Ryoma he wanted when all the emotions he threw away were found in Ryoma…he knew it was Ryoma when he felt so attached to the cocky bastard…now because of his fickleness the one he wanted to love was walking…and all he could do was sit here and feel sorry for himself!

"Aww…he was going to find out sooner of later anyways!" Seiichi said wrapping an arm around Fuji only to find himself flung away.

"Get away from me!" Fuji said calmly. "I should've broken up with you officially since the day we met at the bar!"

"Don't say that sweetheart-"

"Don't refer to me at all!" Fuji said standing to walk back into his office. " The point of tonight was to break up with you anyways."

Seiichi laughed as he roughly wrapped his arms around Fuji's waist. " You honestly think you can just break up with me when your body needs me so much…"

Fuji flung his arms off angrily. " You killed his mother!"

"What?" Seiichi asked with small smile.

"You killed his mother on that day and…he still has nightmares thanks to you!" Fuji finished angrily. He was a Tensai in the arts of everything…so why was it that love eluded him?

"You…how'd you know it was me?" Seiichi asked quietly.

"Did you forget that I came there after you did that? Did you know that your _dear_father disliked the thought of us together so he raped me and told me how unworthy of you I was…how he humiliated me with all his friends as he gleefully told me that you were following in his footsteps by eliminating competition at Tokyo Tower?" Fuji yelled as tears he had suppressed for so long fell from his eyes and trailed on his cheek. He knew it was absurd to stand here ranting in his boxers but when Ryoma walked the whole dam he held for so long just broke through.

"_You're just a slut…a toy my son can use."_

"_Let's see your technique that my son can't get enough of!"_

"_Is that the deepest you can take?"_

"_You'll never be worth more than taking the cocks of any man!"_

"_At this moment; no one needs trash like you…not even him!"_

All the scenes filled his thoughts once more as he felt the roughened hands moving over his skin once more as he felt himself being split apart again and again as each man jammed their cock down his throat or inside of him. The scenes of him pulling on his clothes as he rushed in his car to Tokyo Tower to stop Seiichi from committing any crime…

"Syuusuke… I truly loved you!" Seiichi said wrapping his arms around Fuji again. " Why didn't you tell me my father did such a thing to you!"

"Just get out of here before Ryoma knows you were the one to shoot and kill his mother!" Fuji uttered pulling away from Seiichi to go back to his bedroom.

"Come with me!" Seiichi said holding his hand tightly. " He'll blame you as well when he finds out that you were the one to drive there and help me and my buddies escape the crime scene and get off Scot free!"

Fuji didn't reply, he merely stared hollowly at the elevator with a heavy heart.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Ryoma pushed his hands through his hair roughly as he felt like crying. But even he knew that his tears had dried up like dust since the day his mother died. All he had to do was banish the memories he made…right? If he just forgot like he did his mom and dad the pain welling will disappear…right?

Ryoma looked out the window of his suite at Tokyo tower and for the first time ever he watched his reflection as his dry face was wet with tears…tears he threw away…tears that wasn't suppose to be there!

"Why…why…"Ryoma whispered. Had Fuji Syuusuke hurt him so much? Hadn't he hurt him even more by walking? Hadn't he got his revenge as well? After all…they weren't even together! YES! They weren't….so why was his face wet with tears? Why was his heart burning and breaking? why?

"Don't ever fall in love Seishounen…"

"Oyaji…" Ryoma whispered as his hands touched the cool pane of the glass window. " I tried…it's not love right? It can't be! I…he and I…we weren't like that!"

Yet no one agreed with him, no one disagreed with him…he was alone…

Ryoma collapsed on the floor as he cursed the destiny he couldn't escape! The painful dreams…the reflections that he wanted to forgot…it was all coming back… his Okaa-san's smiling face, his father's bored face, Nanako's childish face pointing at Tokyo…the masked men who jerked his mother away, his father's drinking, the gun in his face! EVERYTHING!!!

Ryoma let out an anguished cry as the darkness between his heart and soul reopened the gaping wound that still overflowed…the wound time couldn't heal, the heartache from yesterday that no one could take and hide!

"Echizen-san!"

"Ryoma!"

Ryoma turned to see Takumi and Nanako rushing towards him through the tears that filled his eyes. They immediately had that expression, the expression he didn't want to see…the expression of sadness and worry for him.

"I'm okay…" Ryoma croaked out shakily but both knew he wasn't. For the first time in so long, they saw tears streaming down his face and not one of them knew what to do with a broken Ryoma…

"Ryoma…can I do something for you?" Nanako asked holding Ryoma close in her embrace.

Ryoma swallowed and nodded. He needed out…he needed to leave this hurtful place…he was wrong…he couldn't face Tokyo...he couldn't!

"What can we do?" Takumi asked.

"Get ready to go…" Ryoma said.

"To where?" Nanako asked.

"To L.A.… to where your Ren lives." Ryoma said aguishly. " I need to get out…to go far.."

"Shhh…" Nanako comforted. She rocked Ryoma back and forth a couple of times as she nodded for Takumi to arrange it by tomorrow afternoon at the latest. Satisfied that Takumi was taking care of that, Nanako helped her precious Ryoma onto his bed.

"Rest…Takumi and I will take care of everything…" Nanako said and waited for his nod before she got up and went came out of his room.

"How is he?" Takumi said as soon as he hung up.

"Better than earlier…the jet?" Nanako asked sitting on the sofa with a sigh.

"Tomorrow…early afternoon at the airport." Takumi confirmed. " Should I start packing?"

Nanako nodded slightly although her thoughts were elsewhere. Ryoma had left fine earlier…so why was it that he came back from visiting Fuji-san like this?

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Fuji barely felt the pain as he slammed against the door.

"What did you do to him?" Atobe demanded angrily.

Fuji hadn't gone home last night at all and now 8 in the morning, Tezuka and Atobe come in and Atobe is throwing him around.

"Atobe-san…" Tezuka said restraining Atobe slightly.

"You bastard! I saw Ryoma and he's not the same…what the hell did you do to him? Why is he running away? Why is he flying to LA after seeing YOU?" Atobe asked pounding his fist into the wall next to Fuji's head.

"Is that what he said…" Fuji finally said

"You-" Atobe started but felt Tezuka pull him back. " Let me at him Tezuka!"

"Why?" Fuji said staring at Tezuka now. " Why would you tell him that?" Fuji finished painfully.

Tezuka merely looked at Fuji quietly before he finally said, "I wanted him to know what he was getting into."

Fuji merely looked at him hurt.

"Don't tell me you…are you over Seiichi?" Tezuka asked skimming Fuji's face.

Fuji merely slumped down in thought that Ryoma was leaving.

Suddenly he felt Atobe jerk him up.

"Bring him Tezuka… we'll drop the poor man off at the airport!"

"But…" Fuji started to protest.

"If you don't fix my brat! I'll fix your face!" Atobe said haughtily as he walked ahead while Tezuka guided Fuji.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Ryoma?"

Ryoma turned slightly and saw a smiling Asuka and emotionless Ita standing by him.

"What are you doing here?" Asuka asked with a small smile. Although she couldn't actually tell what he was thinking, she knew he was different than he usually was.

"I'm going to LA." Ryoma said bluntly and emotionlessly.

"Really?" Asuka said looking at Ita in uncertainty. " So are we."

"Is that so? Why?" Ryoma asked monotonously.

"To pick up a few things for Asuka." Ita said softly. "Anata…we have to go buy the tickets."

"Right!" Asuka agreed, " Then we'll-"

"Why don't you guys just come with me?" Ryoma asked, " My private jet could hold all of us."

"I…" Asuka looked at Ita.

" We don't want to bother you…" Ita said with a small polite smile.

" It's all right…the company will help me pass the time till we get there." Ryoma said emotionlessly.

"Well then… thank you so much." Asuka said with a small bow.

"What are you doing anata?" Ita asked looking at his fiancée suspiciously.

"What does it look like?" Asuka whispered to Ita. "He looks down and lonely…we should keep him company!"

Ita merely sighed as he gave in. It did seem something was a little off with Echizen-san today.

"Then let's go this way." Ryoma said and led the way to where his jet would be waiting.

"Miyazaki Asuka!"

All of them turned to see whom it was. To their surprise it was four men pointing guns all at her…to Ryoma's surprise…he recognized the middleman completely.

"How funny to see you here as well Echizen-san!" Seiichi jeered as his gun still pointed at his initial target. Turning back to face Asuka he smiled, as he looked her up and down. With a low whistle, he turned to his buddy next to him and said loudly. " What a waste to have to kill such a beauty!"

"Kill?" Asuka asked gripping Ita's arm tightly.

Seiichi nodded a "bit" sadly. "I'm afraid you have the unfortunate fate of incurring the wrath of two people…who almost simultaneously asked me to kill you."  
………………………………………………………………………………………..

" Just go!" Atobe demanded. "Tezuka and I will follow as soon as I get something to eat and hit you with should you fail!"

Fuji didn't say anything as he headed towards the business part of the airport. For sure if Ryoma was leaving by his personal jet or publicly, it'd be located over here!

Climbing the stairs two at a time he came to a halt as he saw Seiichi pointing a gun at the group across from him…who happened to be all his friends.

"Don't do it Seiichi!" Fuji yelled as he ran over as quickly as he could. Everyone watched as Fuji ran between Seiichi and his target with outspread hands and opened eyes.

Seiichi frowned and signaled one of his men to shoot. The shot had exactly the effect Seiichi wanted as everyone cowered to the floor in fear.

"Seiichi!" Fuji said angrily.

"Syuusuke… do you understand why I even came back to this place… I only came for three reasons…and that was to kill Miyazaki Asuka for her mother, to see my son, Kazaki Tachi and to take you with me Syuusuke!"

"Tachi?" Ita said with widened eyes.

"Okaa-san?" Asuka asked in surprise as well.

Seiichi smiled. " Why of course…she pain quite a sum to have you killed Miyazaki Asuka…and I'm very thankful that you will keep my whore and son under your roof Kazaki Ita…of course you can't exist now that you know…" Seiichi said moving his gun between Asuka and Ita.

"Don't kill him!" Asuka said trying her best to cover Ita bravely. " I'm the one you want!"

Seiichi sneered. " I don't want you, I want Syuusuke… you're merely a reason I came!"

"Seiichi! I'll go with you…just don't hurt them!" Syuusuke announced.

"Are you crazy?" Ryoma asked pissed by the situation and Syuusuke sacrificing himself like this. The anger clouded over the reason of why he was leaving in the first place at the moment.

"Ahh…Echizen-san… you and I go way back as well!" Seiichi smiled.

"Seiichi are you crazy?" Fuji asked.

"Never… he's to die here as well so it doesn't matter if I tell him that I was the one who shot his ugly mother through the head."

"My…" Ryoma started before his golden eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Ryoma!" Nanako screamed holding onto Ryoma. " Don't go near that psycho!"

Seiichi laughed, " Oh ho! Surprised Echizen? Or was it that you're in shock that I took the money and shot your mother?"

Ryoma grit his teeth in anger at Seiichi's taunting. How dare this man make fun of such a situation!!!

"But I'm not done yet!" Seiichi said proudly. " I have to thank Syuusuke for me escaping as well right Echizen-san?"

"What?" Ryoma asked shifting his gaze to Fuji who looked strangely guilty. " You as well?"

"Oh yes!" Seiichi said with a large grin. " Syuusuke drove his car in and we snuck out while he acted as a bystander…if it wasn't for him, I might be in jail now for your mother's death."

Ryoma didn't say anything as his jaw flexed in anger. He solely turned to Fuji and asked in the most controlled voice he could muster at the moment.

"Is it true?"

Fuji trembled a bit as he looked at Ryoma's emotionless, yet deadly face.

"In a way…yes…" Fuji said softly meeting Ryoma's eyes fully.

"Enough talking!" Seiichi said ushering the three guys with him to remove Asuka from Ita's side.

The three advance as Seiichi wrapped an arm around Syuusuke to take him as well. " You can watch me kill that those guys then Miyazaki…after that we will go." Seiichi said to Syuusuke who struggled against him in horror at his plans. "you're crazy!"  
"It's not crazy Syuusuke… it's called money!" Seiichi said with a grin until he heard one of his guys cry out in pain.

Everyone looked at Ita kicked one man down and managed to twist the other man's arm to grab his gun and shoot the one he kicked and held onto.

BANG!  
"Ita!" Asuka screamed as she collapsed on the floor with a bleeding Ita. It seemed the third man finally reacted and shot Ita on his right arm.

Seiichi watched in horror as Takumi and Nanako reacted as well and managed to shoot the third guy on his shoulder with the gun Ita dropped.

While all this was happening Ryoma was frozen in anger at his mother's killer and the man he now was having mixed feelings for.

"Shit!" Seiichi swore seeing he was outnumbered. Pushing Fuji out of the way for a bit he shot towards Asuka and aimed one at Ryoma.

BANG  
BANG

The gun went off twice…

Scared, Fuji acted on instinct as he blocked Ryoma from the bullet with his body. If he couldn't have Ryoma then at least he could save him.

At the same time Fuji reacted on instinct, Ryoma snapped out of his stupor by Fuji's action, seeing the scene of his mother before his eyes as she protected him only to be shot in the head….and blood…blood was everywhere as his mother lay dying in front of him

"Don't look Seishounen!"

"Yadda!" Ryoma screamed pushing Fuji out of the way…he didn't want any more sacrifices…no…he didn't want anyone else to sacrifice their life for his.

'It's happening again…' Ryoma thought fearfully…

* * *

A/N: Cruel as it seems, This ends this chapter and let me tell you how happy I am to tell all of you Wet With Tears is ending next chater! Please look forward to it and review your thoughts! If I get a satisfactory rate of reviews this story will be one of the chapters updated for the MASS Release I mentioned in the A/N at the beginning. The power is in your hands! 


	12. Just One

A/N: Oh wow! I wasn't expecting people to be a bit impatient about the next release date XD But anyways, Reading your reviews was both aspiring and informative. I'm very happy to bring you the last chapter of Wet With Tears and I've quite a bunch of e-mails asking why I named it Wet With Tears.

The main reason I named this story its name was because I wanted to create a deeper story than the light-hearted or too angsty stories I had already written (Waiting For You and The Risks We Take). This story was supposed to show a few points.

-Rich people don't always have such a prefect life (all the characters)

-Hiding and never fixing your scars can cause life-long nightmares/scars (All characters)

-Learning to speak what you really feel (Sakuno) (Tomoka)

-Overcoming what people may think (Asuka)

-Learning that there's always a second chance for everything (all characters)

-Moving on with no grudge (Ita)

-Rediscovering emotions ( Fuji & Echizen)

-Learning to trust the person you're with without assuming that everything will always end up the same. (Kikumaru & Fuji)

Those are merely some of the bigger ones in the story. There are others but I'm sure everyone noticed at least 3 out of the many themes I set up. The title is mainly to highlight on my main couple whom has discarded feelings and emotions to build a wall to protect their heart from ever being hurt again. Throughout the story I'm sure everyone knows they were subtly remerging from their shell.

Enough of my babbling! Enjoy the last chapter and please like always

**Review**

I only stress this when it's the first or last chapter because I want EVERYONE'S input on the story. I love constructive criticism, (This doesn't mean flame me because that is flat out criticism nothing constructive will ever come of that!) People's favorite parts (I tend to listen and try to have more of those scenes if you mention it) and reading what everyone just think overall about the theme, the plot, the characters anything! So babble your thoughts out because each drabbles or whatever helps me see what the readers like and don't like! So your review DOES COUNT!

* * *

..

**Selyn-**I try to connect everyone…or else it wouldn't be a good story anymore if the side characters can't interact well with the main characters! Hopefully you won't be disappointed at the end!

Sweet Obsidian Rain- Fuji has his fickle bad points but then again, he's trying his best to make it up :)

This chapter is bound to reveal who got shot and who didn't though!

Lolita-mist- It was intense and whoever gets shot has already been decided. Atobe, I felt, had to be given a good part in this chapter. No matter how small it was Atobe would never abandon "His brat" As for MASS release… it seems everyone likes it when I warn them ahead of time when it'll be so they can clear a special part of that certain day to read. LOL ( I feel special)

irishKaoru- I'm sorry you all had to wait till the 21st but I'm extremely busy with a bunch of my classes so I had to set a reliable time when I knew it would be done:)

Thank you for being patient!

FlAmEsOfDeSiReS- I know I'm evil but it's so dramatic and great isn't it? LOL

As for Asuka's mother, it'd be her stepmother since she's the only one who would gain anything from Asuka's death. You'll all find out about who got shot and who didn't this chapter so please read on.

InnocentxSorrow- I'm glad you liked that part because it was one of my favorites as well. I was trying to express the situation from Fuji's PoV and that's how it turned out as. The innocence he wanted to protect backfired on him and just like Yumiko had said, because he plays with love, love will surely play with him.

I know there are a couple of mistakes here and there so thanks for pointing that out plus applauding the plot. I worked hard to perfect all the elements and story to create the plot without boring everyone to death.

Thank you for adding your favorite parts! It gives me a feel of what brings the mood around for people.

abhorsen3- LOL, it's not uncommon for me to be cruel and leave people wondering a lot. There were a lot of things happening in that one small chapter of course. If you paid attention, you can tell Seichii did his share or meddling in each of their lives!

At the part where Fuji broke down, I'm glad you got the right feel for the situation. I wanted readers to understand Fuji yet not forget what he had just done! Well it seemed lie a likely thing Atobe would do and he was mostly in this chapter to "shake" Fuji a little and add a little comical sidetrack to kill the darkness of the setting. Seiichi will get what's coming so please wait review for this chapter as well and stick around for the other stories!

Rebecca-sanFujiEijiLVR- LOL. I've been getting nothing but mixed bags of who should get shot so read on and find out who really gets shot!

**YukimuraFanGirl-**for course I'll update… always on the appointed date! Please review for this chapter as well!

MARYLOVER- I know… I always my fics when they reach a conclusion but it's inevitable. It seems Ryoma was the first to break and find the emotions he sealed away. As for the common path, I hope you will agree to the ending.

* * *

Wet With Tears

**Rated**: M

**Summary:** Ryoma never wanted to fall in love…because falling in love meant losing your mind, losing logic, and an Echizen Ryoma without a mind shouldn't exist.

**Pairing:** FujiXRyoma

* * *

Chapter Twelve: Just One

"For the first time in a long time…I saw both of their faces wet with tears"

-Yumiko-

Recap

"Yadda!" Ryoma screamed pushing Fuji out of the way…he didn't want any more sacrifices…no…he didn't want anyone else to sacrifice their life for his.

'It's happening again…' Ryoma thought fearfully…

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Ryoma closed his eyes tightly praying the bullet didn't hit Syuusuke…no matter what Syuusuke had done to him, he didn't deserve to block a bullet from him…because…because he was suppose to die last time!

"_Ryoma!"_

"_Just shoot him, let's go!"_

_Ryoma shut his eyes tightly as the guy a few feet away aimed the gun towards his head to shoot him._

_BANG!_

_Ryoma expected the pain…the pain that didn't come…instead a weigh landed on him._

_Opening his eyes he was horrified to discover his mother shot in the head with shocked eyes staring at him…_

"_Don't look Seishounen!"_

_It was too late… his mother's face was already etched in his mind…her blood was everywhere…everywhere on him…the target was him…so why…WHY?_

Ryoma felt Syuusuke's body under him as both of them hit the ground hard. Opening his eyes, he expected the blood to be once more covering him….only to find Syuusuke groaning under him and alive. Rolling off, he turned to see that the bullet had missed both of them…looking towards Asuka and Ita, he was relieved to see that the bullet Seiichi directed at Asuka had hit the pillar behind Asuka instead.

Satisfied that no one was hurt, Ryoma started to stand but slowed his movements when he noted that Seiichi was starting to look unstable after realizing he missed both of his targets.

"You idiot! I could've shot you!" Seiichi yelled at Syuusuke wildly. Ryoma turned to face a serious Syuusuke who had a gun in his hand and was advancing towards Seiichi now….what was he doing?

"wha…what are you doing?" Seiichi asked as Fuji raised the gun to Seiichi's eye level.

"Doing what I should've done a long time ago…" Fuji whispered putting his finger on the trigger.

"You wouldn't!" Seiichi said raising his own gun at Fuji.

" Try me…" Fuji said softly opening his eyes to seriously look at Seiichi.

Meanwhile….

Ryoma saw the gun Ita had dropped earlier when one of Seiichi's followers had shot him in the arm. Sliding over to grab the gun, he didn't spare Asuka or Ita a glance as he slowly started towards where Fuji and Seiichi were pointing guns at each other. Ryoma knew he meant to save all of them by offering his own life but he wasn't about to allow Syuusuke to do that… no…he'd seen the damage sacrifices could do…

"Fuji-san! Please don't!" Nanako screamed from where she stood next to Takumi.

In the distance they could hear the sound of sirens coming closer as security appeared with a frowning Atobe and emotionless Tezuka.

"Give it up Seiichi! I've already called the police." Atobe said disdainfully. " You've lost!"

Seiichi merely laughed, " I never lose!"

With a quick motion he pressed the trigger straight at Fuji's face. "I'm taking you with me!"

Fuji closed his eyes expecting the impact somewhere on him anytime now, instead He felt a hard shove from the side and a second BANG following the first by only a millisecond at most. He inched one eye open to see a determined Ryoma forcing him to the ground. His eyes whirled to Seiichi just as his body made contact with the floor…all he saw was a stunned expression on Seiichi's face as blood poured from his wound on his forehead. It was a clean shot, but had a messy exit…turning his attention to Ryoma who had landed on top of him and wasn't moving anymore he felt panic enter his system immediately as he watched a steady stream on blood pour from Ryoma's head. It seemed the bullet had skimmed the side of Ryoma's head, narrowly missing the top of Ryoma's ear.

He couldn't find it in himself to say anything…he merely held Ryoma close speechless as he ignored the blood that was staining his clothes and pooling around the both of them…

In the back of his mind he felt people closing in around them and a mention about ambulances from Atobe but his eyes never left Ryoma's face… He wasn't even aware that for the first time since Seiichi left him, his eyes were blurred with tears…tears that were spilling down his face.

………………………………………………………………………………………

Ryoma groaned as he opened his eyes to a bright room and splitting headache…

What had happened to him?

"Ryoma…"

Turning his head slightly he grimaced at the pain shooting through his head before focusing on the person who spoke his name.

"Syuusuke…" Ryoma mumbled looking at the disheveled figure. It looked as if he had been up for days and not enough to eat.

"Before you tell me to go…I just wanted to apologize about the incident…actually both incidents…if I haven't saved him that day you wouldn't be hurt today…" Fuji said remorsefully. "I…I'm just glad you're okay now." Fuji said softly reaching his shaky hand over to brush Ryoma's hair back only to stop halfway. Jerking his hand back Fuji stood nervously. "I guess…that's all I have to say….so…" He didn't continue but suddenly stopped. The silence between them continued for some seconds before Fuji turned away to leave only to have Ryoma grab his hand tightly.

Turning back he watched a scowl pass Ryoma's face as he attempted to sit up.

"You shouldn't!" Fuji said pushing Ryoma softly back onto the hospital bed.

Ryoma reluctantly complied as he stared at Fuji. " Syuusuke…did you ever love me?"

Fuji looked a bit surprised at the questioned before he redirected his gaze onto his hands resting on the side of Ryoma's hospital bed.

Ryoma saw Fuji bow his head but could tell he was crying when a drop dripped on Fuji's hand and slid off onto his own hand that was next to Fuji's.

"It's funny…because before I knew it…I was in love with you."

Another silence pass through the pair before Fuji felt Ryoma's hand grasp his tightly and raise his hand upward. Ryoma watched as Fuji's head jerked up when he pressed his cry lips against the spot where Fuji's tear had trailed down earlier. Fuji questioning eyes made him want to laugh but he knew his head would hurt from laughing. Instead he gave the best smile he could stretch without his head hurting and whispered, " Then why are you leaving?"

Fuji's eyes held shock as he searched Ryoma's eyes for a sign of teasing…there was no sign of it…

"I…" Fuji started only to have Ryoma close his eyes in pain. " Are you okay?"

Ryoma nodded slightly before he reopened his eyes…tears were in his eyes as he spoke again. " I love you Syuusuke…I'm not sure when either but I really do…"

Fuji smiled as he leaned forward to brush his lips against Ryoma's cheek lightly. He started to back away until he saw Ryoma's unsatisfied scowl. Suppressing a smile, he pressed his lips against Ryoma's and slid his tongue through Ryoma's dry lips.

"Ahem!"

Fuji straightened to see Ita and Asuka standing at the door. Asuka smiled as she came forward to place the flowers she brought on the table near Ryoma.

"How are you feeling Echizen-san?"

"My head is killing me pretty much sums it up." Ryoma said with a wirily smile.

"I should think so," Ita agreed taking a seat next to Fuji. Ryoma noted his right arm in a sling.

"Was that bad?" Ryoma asked.

"All I can say is I wished they knocked me out like you were when they were cleaning and bandaging it up…it went straight through my muscles!" Ita said with a sigh.

"How's the problem with Karou?" Fuji asked directing his attention to Ita now.

"It's being taken cared of by my dad…he didn't seem to take it to light that she lied Tachi was my son." Ita said with a half smile.

Fuji nodded. " I never thought Seiichi would have something to do with your problem as well."

"Well me neither…but now with that cleared up, maybe Asuka will relax a little." Ita said looking at his future wife.

Asuka gave him a good glare before fussing about Ryoma for a bit.

Ita took that time to turn and see Fuji with a softened look staring at a "pampered" Ryoma.

Reaching over to give him a pat on the back with his left hand Ita waited till Fuji's attention refocused on him before he spoke.

"Finally…you're human again!"

Fuji looked a bit surprised at that statement. " What do you mean?"

Ita merely smiled. "The Fuji I met and knew for 8 years couldn't cry or smile like that!"

"I guess so…" Fuji said with a grin.

………………………………………………………………………………………

A week later… 

Ryoma stared blankly at his parents' graves. He had come to see them but found that he couldn't say much at all. Although he had never wanted to experience his parent's love, he was given a chance with Fuji…and surprisingly took it.

'I can't believe I risked it,' Ryoma thought with a small smile at his dad's grave.

"Ryoma…"

Ryoma didn't need to turn to see to know that it was Syuusuke's arms wrapped around him.

"What are you thinking about?" Fuji whispered against his ear.

Ryoma merely leaned into his embrace. "Love…" Ryoma said bluntly.

"Why spend time thinking about the illogical meaning when you can experience it?" Fuji asked teasingly tracing a finger down Ryoma's chest.

"True…" Ryoma said with a slight smirk, " Love is the most illogical thing that every made it on to this face of earth…that and I have everything I never wanted in front of me!"

Ryoma smiled slightly as Fuji pulled away with a frown. "What are you trying to say?"

Ryoma gave Fuji a quick kiss on the side of his mouth before wrapping his arms around Fuji. "I'm just saying I ended up with everything I didn't want and more…"

"Am I the "more" part?" Fuji asked curiously as he took Ryoma's hand in his and walked towards his car.

" Maybe…" Ryoma murmured letting himself be led by Fuji. He wanted to begin anew…he wanted to bury their past that was covered in pain and tears…he wanted to live fully again!

"Up for a game of tennis later?" Fuji asked snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Mada Mada Syuusuke, I'll fry you!" Ryoma said confidently.

"Saa…" Fuji merely said and unlocked his car. " We'll see…"

* * *

**A/N: Okay people! That marks the end of Wet With Tears… finally those two have found their emotions and lives back! I hope everyone enjoyed reading it as much as I had writing it! Hopefully you'll continue to support me by reading other stories I've written!**


End file.
